who ever said school was no fun book 4 in the Cooper serious
by madman1264
Summary: AN undertale AU that i borowed from BatmanRules256, it takes place after the barrier is destroyed, Chara and Frisk and the others live happily together and live 'normal' lives. But, when something dark from Frisk's past emerges who will save them and gide them to the light, how dose Cooper play a part in all of this, and who or what is the destructive ligth.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Bully

Frisk walked to her locker, her best friend, Monster Kid, who was a little yellow reptilian monster with no arms in a yellow striped sweater, walking beside her. Frisk herself wore a blue striped sweater, but she had arms. Her eyes were brown as was her hair. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't the monster lover." The cruel sounding voice said. Frisk turned around to see a large boy who looked very intimidating.

"Leave me alone, Jacob." Frisk said, trying to ignore the boy. She turned and tried to walk away, but four of Jacob's friends, Lewis, Atom, Oliver and Evan, blocked her and Kid's paths on either side.

"You're not goin' anywhere." Jacob said, grabbing Frisk's arm. Frisk pulled her arm free, carefully moving Kid behind her protectively.

"You seem to love monsters more than humans." Jacob said, sneering. "If you love 'em so much, why don't you just run away and live with them?"

"I already do." Frisk said, looking around for an opening through which she and Kid could escape. Finding none she decided to wait this one out. However, Jacob and his friends were blocking her and Kid from the view of any onlookers or teachers.

"Well" Jacob said, grabbing Frisk's arm more forcefully than the last time. "Then you can tell them they're not welcome here."

"I don't know." Frisk said. "They make better company than you do."

At this Jacob seemed to be pissed off even more than before. He pulled back his fist to throw a punch at Frisk. Kid cowered behind Frisk, fear evident in his eyes. He knew Frisk never fought, even if her life was in danger. But, something Frisk had never learned, even in high school, was that some humans can't be reasoned with like the monsters.

Jacob threw his punch. Frisk tensed herself, closing her eyes. But, the punch never came.

Frisk and Kid both opened their eyes to Jacob's fist stopped just inches in front of Frisk's face, held by a firm hand on his wrist and some one else had him my the shoulder. The hand on his wrist belonged to a girl who looked very similar to Frisk, but she was taller, older, and wore a green and yellow striped sweater, along with a darker eye and hair color and the other person had camo pants on and a black straitjacket he was as tall as the older girl and was 2 years older than her, he had black hair and his eyes were covered with white bandages.

Frisk looked at the two in surprise. She hadn't expected them to show up, especially that quickly. Then again, they always were stronger and faster than her.

"Come on bud i have told you about this." the boy said and let his grip on his shoulder go and they and popped a red pill.

"Hey!" the girl said, squeezing Jacob's wrist, causing small crackles to be heard and Jacob to get a pained look on his face. "There are only three beings that get to harass her and you're neither of them. Now back away from her or, to quote a friend of mine,*at this point, her eye began to glow red a little, intensifying with each word she said* 'You're gonna have a bad time'."

"Oh, please." Jacob said, laughing. "You don't scare me."

"Whatever." The girl said, releasing Jacob's wrist and side-arming him in the stomach, all in the same motion.

Lewis and Evan then stood side by side in front of the girl, and Atom and oliver were in front of the boy, fists clenched and ready for battle.

"You can't beat all of us." They said. "Just give up now. But, before we beat you down, do you have any words you want to say?"

"Just four." The girl said, snapping her fingers. "They're a quote from the same friend."

Immediately after she snapped her fingers, two Gaster Blasters materialized on either side of her, powerful red lasers forming in their mouths. They shot their lasers, striking Lewis and Evan square in the chest. Had they been at full power, they'd have disintegrated the two boys, but they only knocked them down and unconscious.

"Get dunked on, motherf #$ers." The girl said, staring down at them.

The other two charged at the boy and swung at him he ducked under them and got behind them and then took control of their blood and made them knock the other unconscious.

"And that is how you make two morons knock themselves out." the boy said prodding their hades with his foot

"Thanks, Chara, Cooper." Frisk said, hugging her older sister and brother. Chara smiled, putting her arm around the only human she ever cared for (or even tolerated really).

"It's okay." Chara said. "It's what I do."

"Chara, Cooper!" came a loud voice from behind the three of them. They turned around to see a very mad Toriel (who was a teacher at the school) standing with an angry expression on her face and her arms crossed.

"This is the third fight you've been in." Toriel said, walking up to Chara and Cooper. "As such, you need to be punished. I'm putting you on Flowey sitting duty until further notice."

"Oh no, please, anything but that!" Chara said, very unenthusiastically as she snapped her fingers, teleporting to another location.

"Well see you later" Cooper said and walked in Frisk's shadow and disappeared

"That doesn't seem like much of a punishment." Frisk said to her mother. "Flowey's their best friend."

"It's not." Toriel said, smiling. "I know why they fought those boys and I'm proud of them. And they didn't kill them like I expected them to."

"Oh, I see." Frisk said, understanding Toriel's methods of handling her eldest child and their .

"Now, I think it's time you two went back to class." Toriel said. "You'll be late if you don't hurry."

With Chara

Chara kicked open the door, startling Papyrus and Flowey, who were busy looking over a game of picross. Papyrus was engaged while Flowey was angry, yelling at the friendly skeleton that he was doing it wrong.

"Allright! My turn!" Chara shouted, half gently moving Papyrus out of the room. She sat down across from Flowey, relaxing, Cooper then popped out of her shadow and sat in another chair.

"You're early." Flowey said, a sinister grin on his face. "Get kicked out yet?"

"I wish!" Cooper said. "No, We just beat five assholes up for harassing Frisk and Kid."

"Did you quote Sans?" Flowey asked.

"Oh yeah." Chara said, grinning. "Twice. With Gaster Blasters."

"Nice." Flowey said, high fiving Chara with one of his petals. "Next time, take me along. We'll show them together."

"Yes!" Chara said, her and Flowey laughing evilly at the thought of the nigh all powerful Asriel Dreemurr, a being born (or rather reborn) from the fusion of Flowey and Chara, teaching the bullies a lesson.

"no that will not happen." Cooper said taking another pill.

"I have to agree I don't think that's such a gouda idea." Sans said, he and walking into the room with cheese crackers in his hand. "After all, all you need to do is dunk on them."

"Oh, I did." Chara said, chuckling. "With the Gaster Blasters."

"Woah." Sans said, his tone slightly more serious. "How did you learn that technique?"

"You've killed me enough times" Chara said, grinning. "For me to learn a few tricks from you."

"Cool." Sans said. "But, those aren't toys."

"Oh, I know." Chara said. "And those bullies know too."

Sans just grinned a little, walking out the door with Undyne. He thought Chara was getting too violent with the bullies. Undyne was thinking something similar.

"But, then again" she thought. "She's always hated humans, with the exception of Frisk, who won her back over, but still for her to have the restraint to not slaughter any human she sees, must mean she so desperately wants that loving relationship with Toriel and her friends she's made in the Underground. I wonder if she'll try to make friends among them like Frisk." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: School Boredom

The alarm clock blared loudly, shocking the soulless flower awake. He cringed, having no hands to block the noise. He looked over at his roommate, who was still snoring away. Her brown hair was all in her face and some of it was in her mouth. She didn't even seem to notice the loud alarm clock. (note: Flowey's on the other side of the bed from the alarm clock)

"Chara!" Flowey shouted as loud as he could. "Turn off the damn alarm clock!"

Chara didn't respond (unless you count loud snoring as a response).

"CHARA!" Flowey shouted, leaning as close as he could to the former genocidist

.

"Hey, punk!" Undyne shouted, kicking in the door, dressed in her Immortal armor (a made up name for the armor she wore in the genocide run). She punched the alarm clock, breaking it and bringing silence to the room.

"Undyne!" Flowey cried, genuinely happy. "My hero!"

"God, she sleeps heavier than Sans." Undyne said. "That alarm clock did nothing."

"Funny thing is…" Flowey said, thinking. "I don't remember her setting it."

"Then who did?" Undyne asked, her and Flowey both already thinking thoughts of revenge on whoever did it.

"Chara?" came Toriel's voice from outside the door behind the fish woman. "Chara, my child, are you awake?"

"So it was you!" Undyne and Flowey shouted, Undyne turning to face the goat woman. "What's the big idea of waking the whole house up except for Chara (and probably Sans, and Cooper)?!"

"Chara is a heavy sleeper." Toriel said. "I thought this would wake her up."

"Well, clearly it didn't!" Undyne shouted. Toriel then gave her a look that caused Undyne to shrink back in fear. Flowey got nervous at this point. Anyone who could scare Undyne the Undying with just a look was someone to be feared, even if they were his mother.

"SCARY HUMAN!" came the voice of Papyrus from down the hall before he ran in the door with Frisk, eyeing the situation. "WHY IS THERE ALL THIS COMMOTION!?"

"Chara won't wake up." Toriel explained. "Do you have any ideas Papyrus?"

"I DO!" Papyrus said, holding up a finger. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE THE SCARY HUMAN SPAGHETTI TO WAKE UP!"

"Good idea, bro." Sans said, teleporting with Cooper appering next to Chara in here bead in as Papyrus ran out of the room to make spaghetti.

"Wow." Undyne said, chuckling. "I'm surprised you're awake."

"It's time to go to Grillby's." Sans said. "I don't miss a chance to go to Grillby's."

"That you don't." Undyne said.

"And i never want to sleep i was up all night legally robbing some people in a club in a game of cards."

"So" Sans said, grinning. "What's the situation?"

"Chara won't wake up." Toriel said. "any ideas?"

"I got a good one.' Sans said as his pupils disappeared, leaving black sockets. He leaned over Chara, getting really close to her ear.

" **heya."** He said in a slightly demonic voice. **"You've been busy, huh?"**

The second he began the line Frisk clutched onto Toriel as hard as she could, her eyes wide and her body trembling. Her breathing quickened as she remembered Sans using the exact same line on her and Chara when Chara had dragged her on a genocidal run through the Underground.

" **So, I've got a question for ya"** Sans continued. Undyne clenched her fists slightly, knowing the exact speech. Even Flowey, who didn't have all of his emotions, shrank in the pot he was in, Sans having given him a fair share of resets as well using that exact same speech. Cooper's powers were starting to flip out because they thought he was in danger as he tried to settle them down.

" **Do you think even the worst person can change?"** Sans said, his eye beginning to glow blue, scaring Frisk and Flowey even more. Toriel could sense the fear in her child's eyes. It took a lot to scare Frisk; she'd always been that way as long as Toriel had known her, even before high school. Something Sans simply said that could scare her simply by hearing it must have been terrifying.

Even Chara seemed to be reacting, her fists clenching and tightly clutching her bedsheets, a soft red glow beginning to emerge from her closed eye as her breathing quickened, even though she was still sleeping soundly.

" **that everyone can be a good person"** Sans continued, Chara sweating a good deal at this point. **"if they just try?"**

"Sans" Toriel said, a strange feeling washing over her. "What are you doing? You're scaring Frisk."

" **heh heh heh, alright"** Sans continued, ignoring Toriel. **"Well, here's a better question."**

Frisk buried her face in Toriel's dress, Undyne stepping behind Toriel. Toriel looked at Undyne, worried. Undyne and Frisk were about equal on what could scare them, but Sans seemed to be scaring both of them, including Chara. The fact that Chara seemed to be scared made Toriel worry. Chara had always been fearless, even compared to Undyne. But, if she was scared of Sans, who Toriel could never see as a scary individual, then, what experiences had they had in the past?

" **Do you wanna have a bad time?"** Sans asked, his eye flaming at this point. Chara jolted up with a yell, firing a Gaster Blaster out of reflex at the most powerful thing in the room, who happened to be Cooper who was blasted right in the face sending him into a wall. Chara's eyes were constricted, her breathing heavy as she clutched her chest over her heart, which was beating faster than Alphys' when she saw Undyne put on that one swimsuit she'd gotten that Mettaton had branded 'Scandalous'.

"You know it's a good thing I'm made of stronger stuff than most or I would be dead." Cooper said pulling himself out of the wall

"Welp" Sans said, his eyes back to normal as well as his voice. "Kid's up."

"What's with that speech?" Toriel asked, Frisk looking cautiously from where her head was buried. Sans put his hand on her shoulder, chuckling.

"It's allright, kid." He said, his voice comforting. "I'm done. I'm not gonna dunk on anyone right now."

"Dunk on?" Toriel asked, knowing when the skeleton loved to use that phrase. "Why would you dunk on them, especially Frisk?"

"Tori" Sans said to his joke buddy. "There are things that happened before the barrier broke that really aren't worth mentioning. They don't matter now, they're in the past and those who did wrong paid for them."

"O-okay." Toriel said, looking at Sans suspiciously. Chara's vitals had returned to normal and she tried to fall back to sleep, but Toriel grabbed her by her shirt, keeping her awake by shaking her somewhere in between gently and roughly.

"So that's why she made us wear pajamas to bed." Flowey said.

"That" Undyne added under her breath. "and sleeping in the buff isn't exactly pleasant when certain monsters wake you up by yanking the blankets off."

"Agreed." Frisk said, nodding.

Chara got up and changed out of the underwear and t-shirt she was wearing and into the sweater she always wore. She would never admit it (and anyone who asked would get a knife held against their throat and the dark(er) side of Chara threatening them with a very painful death), but she wore that sweater because it was once the original Azriel's, the being that Flowey used to be before he became a flower, the first kind person Chara had ever known. Though Flowey was Azriel and Chara did have fun with him, she did miss her first real friend she'd made. She grabbed Flowey's flower pot walked next to Frisk.

Frisk, Cooper and Chara went down to breakfast, where Papyrus had made (wonder of all wonders *sarcastic*) spaghetti. Chara and Cooper chowed down on their almost immediately, asking for more.

If Papyrus had smiled any wider, he'd have broken his jaw. He quickly made three pots of spaghetti, which they inhaled practically. Alphys, who was sitting next to her made a comment that Chara and Cooper were eating as much as Goku. Chara replied with a comment (that was hard to understand because her mouth was full of spaghetti) that she'd love to go Super Saiyan, but until then she'd settle for Demon Mode (consider it her version of genocide mode Sans).

After eating, the two girls, Cooper and Flowey headed off to school. Arriving, they departed ways, Cooper vanished off with vapor travel, Chara taking Flowey and Frisk seeing Monster Kid.

"Hey Frisk!" Kid yelled, running over to Frisk, but falling on his face. He stood up, his standing wobbly for a second. He ran over to Frisk, who hugged him (just a note: Kid is about Frisk's height, just to clarify). They went to class, sitting down in their desks, which were next to each other.

Suddenly, Papyrus burst in the door. Frisk and Kid looked at the tall skeleton, confused.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled at Frisk, his voice urgent. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISSTANCE!"

The other students stared at Papyrus, who was wearing the 'battle body' he always wore, unless he wore his 'date outfit'.

"What's up, Papyrus?" Frisk asked, not worried (Papyrus had that urgent tone a lot).

"Excuse me." The teacher (not Toriel) said, looking at Papyrus. "I don't think you belong in this class. Please leave now."

"SORRY!" Papyrus said. "BUT, I REQUIRE THE ASSISSTANCE OF MY HUMAN FRIEND."

"Alright." Frisk said, both her and Kid getting up and following Papyrus.

"Hold on a minute." The teacher said, standing in front of Frisk and Kid. "Class is in session. You're not allowed to leave."

Frisk didn't do much to the teacher, just gently move her out of the way so that she and Kid could exit.

They followed Papyrus back to the house they all shared. Undyne was yelling at the stove, threatening it with a spear.

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked.

"This stupid stove is broken!" Undyne shouted.

"I can't fix it." Frisk said, shrugging.

"THAT'S NOT WHY WE REQUIRE YOUR ASSISSTANCE, HUMAN!" Papyrus said. "WE REQUIRE YOUR ASSISSTANCE FOR OUR COOKING CONTEST!"

"oh, okay." Frisk said as she and Kid sat down in front of the food Papyrus and Undyne made, eating all of both of them. They smiled, Frisk giving them both thumbs-up.

"So, who's better?" Undyne asked.

"Neither." Frisk and Kid said, Frisk shrugging.

"NeItHeR?!" they asked.

"Yep." Frisk said. "You're both great cooks."

 _With Chara and Flowey_

Chara went to her seat, putting Flowey's pot on her desk. She immediately fell asleep, the teacher, who was Toriel, beginning her lecture. Eventually, she looked over at Chara, who was snoring softly.

"Chara!" she shouted, startling the former

genocidist awake. "You are disturbing this class."

"If you'd have ignored me" Chara said, settling back down to go back to sleep. "I wouldn't have."

"Chara Sotura (soh-tur-uh) Dreemurr!" Toriel said, crossing her arms. "I won't tolerate this kind of behavior. I expect to see you after class."

"Of course you will." Chara said. "I live in the same house as you. We're related. You pretty much raised me."

"I may be your mother" Toriel said, which caused some students to look strangely at the two of them. "But, I don't want you sleeping in my class."

"Well, you won't let me sleep at home." Chara shrugged. "So, I'll have to make do here."

"Teenagers." Toriel sighed under her breath.

"Ooh, you're in trouble." Flowey teased Chara. Several students looked at the flower in surprise.

"Can it Azzy." Chara said. "I'm trying to snooze."

"I have the feeling that this is the way Papyrus feels about Sans' jokes." Toriel said to herself.

The rest of the day went by without a hassle, the group returning to the house.

"Hey." Frisk said, greeting them.

"Frisk." Toriel said. "Why are you home?"

"That would be us." Undyne said, pointing to herself and Papyrus. "We needed to settle a bet."

"And you got a letter." Frisk said. "It's from Asgore. He says coming by tomorrow and would like to see us."

"Oh, great." Toriel said, putting her fingers to her forehead. "He still doesn't know about me and Sans yet." (A/N: yeah, I totally ship this pair)

"What's that got to do with it?" Frisk asked.

"Asgore's the jealous type." Toriel said. "Though, I'm sure Chara would know that more than you. I just hope the evening goes fine."


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on, Chara!" Mettaton begged the former genocidist. "Pleeease."

"Goddamn it, Mettaton, no!" Chara said. "I'm not playing matchmaker."

"Why not, darling?" Mettaton asked, looking genuinely hurt.

"Look, Mettaton" Chara said, sighing. "I like you and you're a nice person and very entertaining, and I like Papyrus a whole lot (he's literally the only person I felt bad for killing in a Genocide run I had). It's not that I don't think you'd make a good couple, it's just that well, there's another reason you haven't been able to hang out like that or anything." (A/N: actually, I didn't ship this pair at first, but it sort of grew on me)

"And what's that?" Mettaton asked, looking confused.

"Sans" Chara said.

"Sans?" Mettaton asked. "Sure he's protective of Papyrus, but I don't think he'd keep me from being with him."

"You sure about that?" Chara asked. "Either way, I'm not testing it. Not even I have the guts to go up against Sans."

"What's so bad about Sans?" Mettaton asked.

"Well" Chara said, shuddering. "It's a bit of a long story."

"I'm listening." Mettaton said, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Well, you've heard the story of how I fell into the Underground, right?" Chara asked.

'Yeah. Most people have." Mettaton responded.

"Well" Chara said. "Do you remember most of the story of me with Toriel and Asgore?"

"I've heard the story." Mettaton said.

"So" Chara said. "This is past that, after I died."

"Okay." Mettaton said.

"So" Chara said. "I don't know how long it was, but somehow, I revived. I got up and saw this flower that talked to me for a bit (it was Flowey, but I didn't know it at the time). Basically, I wanted revenge on the humans that killed Asriel when he took me to the bed of flowers in my village. So, I began killing monsters to gain LV and EXP. If I'd met Flowey and known who he was, I probably would never have done it, but I did. Hundreds of times I did it. Every time, however, there was two people who stood in my way."

"Sans and Cooper?" Mettaton asked.

"Yeah." Chara said, shuddering.

Flashback—some time ago

"Give it up, kid." Sans said, glowing bones levitating around him.

"Never!" Chara shouted. "I will have my revenge on the humans!"

"When will you learn?" Cooper asked from behind Sans.

"Kid, this isn't the way!" Sans said, ten Gaster Blasters firing on Chara, nearly killing her.

"Yes, it is!" Chara shouted, swinging her knife at Sans once again.

"Have it your way, kid!" Sans said, the Gaster Blasters firing again.

Present time

"He killed you?" Mettaton asked.

"587 times and the times I killed him Cooper was there and just would blast me to next week." Chara said.

"So" Mettaton asked. "What caused you to change?"

"Well, a certain human fell into the Underground." Chara said.

"Frisk?" Mettaton asked.

"yeah." Chara said. "The other humans Asgore collected were assholes anyway. A few of them, I actually killed for him (without his knowing of course). Not that I wasn't genocidal, but some of them manipulated the monsters before killing them."

"You slaughtered monsters too." Mettaton said.

"But, I just killed them." Chara said, her voice full of disgust. "I didn't manipulate them to like me and then kill them at their weakest. I'm a killer, but I'm not heartless or cruel."

"Depends on your definition." MEttaton said.

"Not that cruel or heartless." Chara said. "Anyway, those humans were bad enough. But when I died and reset, their souls stayed with Asgore somehow. But, when Frisk fell, I noticed that she befriended monsters and I'd have killed her if she dared harm one."

"Why?" Mettaton asked.

"Because.' Chara said. "I killed monsters to raise my LV and EXP, not because I wanted to. When I died, my LV and EXP stayed so I was able to keep resetting and getting stronger (not enough to beat Sans and Cooper, but still). Truth is, I wouldn't have killed the monsters if I didn't have to or if I knew another way. The humans on the other hand I'd slaughter without mercy."

"Right." Mettaton said.

"Back to Frisk" Chara said. "I actually became amazed at her. She didn't know I was watching, but I watched her to see if she would do anything. Even when pushed to her limits she wouldn't kill. When she got to the place Sans and I fought, however, I was already there, fighting Sans. She begged us to stop fighting since we were both fighting to kill. Sans actually landed a powerful blow on me, nearly killing me. Frisk actually stood in between me and Sans, trying to keep him from attacking me, but I got up to land the killing blow. Sans attacked me, but Frisk blocked it, dying herself in the process."

Flashback—some time ago

"Stay with me, kid.' Chara begged the dying girl. "You can't die. You don't deserve to die."

"Crap, Crap, Crap come on just let me heal you!" Cooper said trying to heal her but she would not allow it to happen.

"Chara" Frisk said, coughing. "I know what you did. I've heard the stories Sans told me. You've killed a lot of monsters. But, I know you can change. You can be better. I know you can."

Those were the last words Frisk said before she died in Chara's arms. Chara actually shed tears over the young girl, Sans acting sad as well.

"Kill me." Chara said to Sans, who looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't reset if I kill myself." Chara said. "It's gotta be you."

"Allright kid." Sans summoning a glowing bone. "I'm guessing this means you'll play nice this time."

"If it keeps her alive." Chara said. "Fine."

"What attachment do you have to her?" Sans asked. "You've never been the attachment type, Chara. Especially to a human."

"I've been watching her." Chara said. "She's not killed a single monster. She's the one person that I've come to admire. I was actually rooting for her."

"Well, Chara." Sans said. "I don't usually make promises, but I promised your old lady that I'd keep a human safe if it fell. You were the exception, but you were supposed to be dead. I did meet a couple other humans that played with the feelings of monsters before slaughtering them."

"Yeah" Chara said. "Those guys were assholes. Funny how they're a part of Asgore's soul collection now."

"I suppose he has you to thank." Sans said.

"I didn't toy with them before killing them." Chara said, disgust in her voice. "I just killed them, quick and painless."

"Allright kid." Sans said, firing the bone through Chara's chest. "But, if I see you again on bad terms, this won't happen again."

"Right.' Chara said as she faded, her Soul resetting her back through time.

Present time

"So" Chara said. "I reset, finding her again. I guided her (but, I didn't let Toriel see me for obvious reasons) through the Underground. When I met Sans again, Frisk made fast friends with him. She remembered the previous run and well, she tried to make me better. So, I started making better friends with the monsters. Then I really felt bad for killing them. We actually met Flowey and he recognized me as having reset time and time again, being shocked. I tried to talk to him, but he left before I could."

"So, what happened when you made it to Asgore?" Mettaton asked.

"Well, we made it to him." Chara said. "He almost recognized me and said something, but I stopped him. He tried to fight Frisk, but Toriel intervened, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus showing up. But, it was a trap and Flowey absorbed their souls."

"I remember that." Mettaton said.

"But" Chara said. "It would have been a whole lot different if Frisk was the only one there."

Flashback—some time ago

The towering form of Asriel Dreemurr stood powerfully before Frisk, Cooper and Chara, his power incredible.

"Ok time to kill the prince." Cooper said lighting his hand on fire

"A-Asriel?!" Chara said recognising what Cooper said, gasping.

"Ch-Chara?!" Asriel said, seeing his best friend. The two of them ran towards each other, hugging each other and crying.

"I missed you." Asriel said. "I wanted so bad to see you again."

"Me too." Chara said. "I actually tried to raise my LV and EXP so I could avenge you."

"Why?" Asriel asked. "I didn't want that."

"You didn't deserve to die." Chara said. "I'm sorry I caused your death."

"It's fine." Asriel said. "I realized that killing the humans wouldn't go well for us. I was trapped as that flower and began to follow a darker philosophy. When I saw you I didn't recognize you at first, but I'm so glad you're alive."

"What should we do now?" Chara asked.

"I'll destroy the barrier." Asriel said. "That will aid in helping monsters and humans get along."

"Ugh!" Chara said, disgusted. "They're better off here. But, I won't stop you."

"Right." Asriel said, launching a blast at the barrier.

"All of the souls should be going back to where they belong." Asriel said. "But, I'll be trapped as a flower again."

"I'll find a way to restore you." Chara said, hugging her oldest and best friend one last time.

The goat-like boy then reverted back into the soulless form of Flowey. Chara hugged the flower, the flower struggling for a minute before accepting the hug.

Frisk walked up to Chara, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll help.' She said quietly. Chara looked up at the human girl with tears in her eyes. She then lunged forward, catching Frisk in a hug.

"Thank you.' She said, smiling. "Of all the humans, you're the best one."

"Well it will be fun trying to find a soul for the flower but i am willing to give it a go." Cooper said patting them all on the head

Present time

"And you know the rest." Chara said.

"Yeah, darling." Mettaton said. He finally understood the violent girl a little better.

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted them.

Chara went up and opened the door to see Asgore standing on the other side of it.

"'sup old man?" Chara said, Mettaton winking at the king of the monsters.

"Chara" Asgore said firmly. "How many times have I told you…"

"I know, I know" Chara said. "Just call you 'dad'."

"So" Asgore asked, looking around. "Where is everybody?"

"Out.' Chara said. "Me, Cooper, and Metta are the only ones here (A/N: Mettaton doesn't live in the house, only Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Flowey, Frisk, Cooper, and Papyrus do—Chara and Flowey, Frisk, and Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne, Toriel and Sans pair up in rooms and Cooper he is in the basement which he changed into a workshop for all of his projects), except Flowey, but he's snoozing up in my room."

"well" Asgore said. "When will they be back? I've got to ask your mother something."

"Hope it's not about a date." Chara said.

"Why not?" Asgore asked. "I wasn't, but why shouldn't I ask her about a date?"

"She's already seeing someone." Mettaton said.

"Would I know this someone?" Asgore asked. "I want her to find someone who's right for her, even if it isn't me."

"Maybe." Chara said, not wanting to say anything.

"Oh, you know who it is." Mettaton said, Chara's eyes widening. "It's our own dear S—"

Mettaton's sentence wasn't completed because Chara clamped her hand over the robot's mouth.

"Who was it?" Asgore asked.

"No idea." Chara laughed nervously. "Right, Mettaton?"

Mettaton nodded, understanding. Chara removed her hand from the robot's mouth, shrugging at Asgore.

"Well" Asgore said, sitting politely down. "I'll just wait until they get back."

"Right." Chara said.

"So" came the voice of Flowey from beside Chara. "You're here. Nice to see you again, old man."

"Asriel." Asgore said firmly.

"NO!" Flowey shouted. "Not while I'm in this state!"

"Fine, Flowey." Asgore said, correcting himself. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine.' Flowey said, grinning evilly, Chara facepalming, knowing exactly what he'd say. "Making a lot more visits to the Bone Zone since we left the Underground, but otherwise the same."

"She's dating the skeleton?!" Asgore asked, shocked.

"Yep!" Flowey shouted. "And I heard her say Sans lasts a lot longer than you."

"Woah woah woah!" Mettaton said, waving his hands. "TMI, darling."

"Oh, can it tin head!" Flowey shouted. "We both know you want to do the same thing with his brother, but he scares the sh!t out of you too!"

"Well" Chara said. "You could have put it nicer. I mean, dad's right there."

"Oh, please." Flowey said, looking at Chara dead in the eyes. "It's not like we're talking about us or anything."

"Woah!" Chara said, getting nervous. "When did this become about us? I don't think we ever talked about that."

"You know what I mean." Flowey said, turning a little red.

"Right.' Chara said, trying to think of a new conversation. She was interrupted, however, by the rest of the gang coming home from their little excursion.

"Dad!" Frisk cried, running over to Asgore, who hugged the girl. "You're here."

"Hey, Papyrus." Mettaton waved at the taller skeleton. Sans gave Mettaton a look that he'd previously used on Chara and Flowey, which scared Mettaton.

"What are you doing here?" Toriel asked. "You're a bit early."

"I decided to drop in a little early" Asgore said. "To see my three children."

"Great." Toriel said. "Now, help me and Undyne carry groceries inside."

"Yes, Tori." Asgore said, following Toriel and Undyne outside.

"'Sup, kiddos." Sans said, crashing on the couch next to Chara and Frisk.

"That was fun." Frisk said, reclining.

"Yep." Sans said, pulling the strange stone out of his pocket. "This stone is pretty rockin' awesome."

"That pun sucked!" Flowey shouted, Chara agreeing.

"I think it 'rocked'." Frisk said, nudging Sans with her elbow, both of them grinning.

Suddenly, the stone shook, falling to the floor and shattering. A ghostly form came out and solidified in front of them. It looked like a skeleton, but he was dressed all in black and had cracks in his skull.

"Pops?" Sans asked. "Is that you?"

"Ok what the fuck is this shit i leave of 1 hour and this happens!?" Cooper yeled coming out from the basement to see the skeleton/ghost.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Vs Gaster

The ghostly figure materialized fully, Flowey and Chara recognizing him instantly. He was the former head royal scientist, Gaster, father of Sans and Papyrus.

"Come the hell on i can't handle another skeleton in this house!" Cooper said popping another pill.

"Sans, Papyrus." Gaster said, smiling at the two skeletons. Sans waved and Papyrus just stared. "Good to see you.'

"DADDY?!" Papyrus shouted, running over to the scientist and hugging him. "DADDY! I KNEW IT WAS YOU! I'VE BEEN LEARNING HOW TO COOK AND I'M TRYING TO WORK ON THE SPECIAL ATTACK YOU TAUGHT ME!"

"Good job, Papyrus." Gaster said, smiling. "How's your brother been?"

"HE'S BEEN VERY LAZY!" Papyrus shouted. "HE SLEEPS ALL NIGHT AND TELLS BAD PUNS."

"A 'chip' of the old block, I'd say." Gaster said, pointing to one of the chipped areas of his skull.

Papyrus screamed in rage, letting go of Gaster and running out of the room.

"Good ol' Pap." Sans said, reclining further on the couch.

"Frisk." Gaster said, turning to the passive girl. "I've observed you and I commend you on removing the barrier."

"Oh, I didn't really do it." Frisk said. "Chara's the one who broke through to Asriel."

"Chara?!" Gaster exclaimed, noticing the violent girl.

"'Sup, old man." Chara said, a smug expression on her face.

"You will pay for the atrocities you've committed across time." Gaster said, his tone angry. "For all the murders you have committed among the monsters."

" _ **Thats right you did do that didn't you, i think we should make them pay right Cooper?"**_ John asked talking throw Cooper.

"I have to agree with that John she does deserve to be punished for those she killed." Cooper said moving to Gastes side

It was at this time Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus came back into the room, hearing Gaster's and Cooper's previous statement.

"Chara?" Toriel asked. "What are they talking about?"

" **Yeah."** Chara said, standing up, a sinister grin on her face and her tone slightly demonic. **"I killed them. Hundreds of times. In total, I've probably killed over a million monsters. I've killed your youngest son at least five hundred times, enjoying every second of it."**

"SCARY HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I AM VERY MUCH ALIVE AND YOU HAVE NOT KILLED ME!"

"Chara, Cooper?" Frisk asked, worried for her older sister and brother. Chara had only behaved this way once before in Frisk's presence (remember, Frisk only saw Chara's last genocidal run—and she didn't really kill any monsters there because she was keeping an eye on Frisk) and it scared Frisk to the core and she had heard of John but have never seen him take control and it scared her more then Chara. Flowey's lips twitched upwards as he knew what was coming next. He always enjoyed it when Chara got a bit evil.

"Save it kid." Sans said. "My old man never did trust her, even when she first fell down into the Underground. Chara never really liked him either and John is in the driver set now. You can't stop this one. Hopefully, they'll stop before it gets too bad."

" **My LV is higher than any other being on this planet."** Chara said, her eye beginning to glow red. **"I slaughtered monsters by the bunch."**

" _ **Think again kid you have never seen my full power."**_ John said his bandages coming off his eyes revealing his Shinseinagan.

"You will no longer be tolerated." Gaster said, his eye glowing a bit blue. Frisk's eyes widened as she recognized the glow and saw Cooper's eyes for the first times.

"Sans…" she said, shaking Sans.

"Don't worry, kid." Sans said reassuringly. "Chara's tough enough to take care of herself."

" **I've killed a ton of monsters."** Chara said, her left hand glowing as she pulled it back. **"Why not add one more to the pile?"**

Chara fired a Gaster Blaster at the former head scientist, Gaster blocking it with his hand. (A/N: a standard Gaster Blaster is the little ones. The bigger ones are like charge shots and can't be formed right away unless extreme concentration is used.)

"foolish child." Gaster said, summoning his own Gaster Blaster. "I created that technique. Did you think I wouldn't know its weaknesses?"

Gaster fired his Gaster Blaster, the beam piercing Chara through the arm, John then appeared behind her and yelled " **CHIDORI"** (A/N: yep he coped id off of Kakashi in the sound invasin and a lot others as well) and punched an electric hand throw Chara's right shoulder making the arm attached to is useless. Frisk gasped audibly (As did the rest of the room).

" **Is that all you got?!"** Chara shouted, charging up a ton of magic power, summoning ten large Gaster Blasters, all of which fired at Gaster, striking him.

"You've improved my Gaster Blasters." Gaster said, impressed.

" **I learned a lot from your oldest."** Chara said, grinning evilly.

"Well, it seems you've been expelled." Gaster said, firing two Gaster Blasters through Chara's chest, creating two decent sized and bleeding holes through Chara's chest. Chara gasped, falling over but before she hit the ground she was hit with a fire enhanced kick from John sending her into a wall, but still conscious.

" **Y-you won't beat m-me so easily."** Chara said, trying to summon a Gaster Blaster, but failing.

"Chara!" Toriel shouted, running over to her child and trying to seal up the wounds with her magic.

"This child" Gaster said, pointing at Chara. "Is responsible for countless deaths in the Underground."

"She hasn't killed a single monster!" Undyne said, yelling at the scientist. "I've watched her myself!"

"You have only existed in one time." Gaster said.

Frisk got up and stood in between Gaster and Chara, throwing her arms out.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore." Frisk said, filled with DETERMINATION. "Leave my sister alone."

" _ **Kid what the hell are you doing, don't you think for a minute that i will hesitate to go throw you to get to her."**_

"You wish to save her, Frisk?" Gaster said, confused. "Even after knowing just how many monsters she's killed?"

"She may have killed a bunch of monsters!" Frisk said, not moving. "But, she's changed. She's made many friends among the monsters. In fact, the only reason she's killed all those monsters was to get revenge for Asriel's death. She truly didn't want to do it, but revenge drove her to it. She protects the monsters and gets along well with us."

"You refuse to see her evil?" Gaster said, sighing. "Then I cannot kill her without removing you as an obstacle."

"Exactly." Frisk said, her expression unchanging.

"Frisk." Chara said weakly. "Get out of the way. I'll be fine."

"I'm not letting him hurt you anymore." Frisk said, planting her feet.

"Have it your way." Gaster said, firing a large Gaster Blaster into Frisk's chest, creating a large hole. Frisk collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Toriel let out a scream as both of her daughters were injured. Papyrus fainted along with Alphys.

"Frisk!" Chara shouted weakly. She reached out her hand to grab her sister's and squeezed it.

"Hey, pops!" Sans shouted, angry with a glowing blue eye. "What the hell?! Frisk didn't do anything wrong!"

"You cannot see it either, my son." Gaster said, sighing, but doing nothing.

"See what?!" Sans shouted. "Frisk saw the good in Chara and made her show it. Chara even reset the timeline just to save Frisk! She's never deserved this."

"The hell was that G?!" Cooper said getting control of his body back and light his hand on fire and punched the gostly skeloten in the face .

"You" Chara said, struggling to stand up and succeeding. "Y-you f #$ing bastard! I'm gonna paint the walls with your dust, Gaster!"

"So" Gaster said, amazed. "You survived my onslaught. When you first landed, you'd never have survived. Your LV must be pretty high to give you this much power."

"Heh.' Chara said, coughing out blood. "I'm tougher than you think."

"Chara, my child." Toriel said, putting her hand on Chara's shoulder. "You can't possibly think of fighting him in your condition."

"D-don't worry, mom." Chara said, grinning. "I can win this easily."

"What makes you say that?" Toriel asked.

"Sans." Chara said. "Hand me Flowey."

"What?" Sans asked.

"Just do it." Chara said, reaching out her bloody hand towards the skeleton.

Sans picked up Flowey, putting him down in Chara's reach.

"Are we gonna do this?" Flowey asked.

"Yeah." Chara said, grabbing one of Flowey's leaves. "For Frisk."

"Yeah!" Flowey shouted gleefully and evilly. "For the softy!"

Gaster charged up a powerful attack. However, before he could fire it, a bright flash of light caught his attention. He turned to see a terrifying sight.

Instead of Flowey and Chara, there stood a creature that resembled Toriel in both clothing and appearance, but was about a foot taller, his height equaling that of Gaster's. He had black marks on his face that spread out from his eyes, which were yellow with black pupils and sclera (the white part of the eye). His fingers were clawed and a very powerful dark aura seemed to waft from his body. Everybody in the room began to get a little scared, even Sans.

The creature's expression was one of pure, unbridled rage as he almost growled at Gaster, black fire appearing in his hands.

" _ **Round two, mother #$er!"**_ he shouted, his rage evident!


	5. Chapter 4

" _ **Round two, mother #$er!"**_ the being shouted, his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow.

"Hey, that's my job!" Sans said. (I couldn't resist this one)

"Sans!" Toriel shouted, blushing a little as Mettaton snorted back a laugh. "That's private information!"

"Damn right it is!" Sans said, smiling a bit wider. Mettaton was laughing at this point, while the demonic being looked at Sans with a look that said 'dude, seriously? Now?'.

"Ok G it's time for you to go back to the place where you came from!" Cooper yelled at Gaster and sent a massive amount of KI at them man.

"S-So" Gaster said struggling with the KI that was directed at him, bringing everyone back to the issue at hand. "A-Asri-Asriel D-D-D-Dreemurr. I d-didn't expect you t-two to become this b-b-being a-again."

"Asriel?" Toriel gasped. "That demonic being is my son?!" (A/N: Toriel didn't know about Asriel's other form—he turned to dust before she saw him—Asgore knew, but didn't say anything)

"Yeah, Tori." Sans said. "He fused with Chara's soul the night he died."

"Really?" Toriel said, thinking. "Why didn't Asgore tell me?"

"Maybe he didn't want you to worry." Sans said, shrugging.

"You're not using your full power." Gaster said, observing Asriel.

" _ **I wasn't using my full power in my human form either."**_ Asriel said. _**"I held back a lot."**_

"Same here." Cooper told them throwing a knife in the air.

"Why?" Gaster asked.

" _ **if I use too much LV at once"**_ Asriel said. _**"I lose my sanity and become a demon."**_ (A/N: LV (and by extension EXP) works like DBZ power levels—you can control how much you use at once—Chara still has a LOT of LV from her genocide runs, but she doesn't use much of it because she doesn't want to become a demon—the less LV you use at once, the less powerful you are, but the more sane you are—LV isn't necessarily a bad thing, since it applies to monsters as well, Sans, Asgore, Toriel and Undyne being beings with higher LV than most monsters, but too much isn't good, and for Cooper well he really has no control over his LV that is why he is insane but the red pills helped keep his power down and his insanity, he has to take one every 15 minutes.)

"Well" Gaster said, summoning ten Gaster Blasters. "You'd better use quite a lot of that LV if you wish to beat me."

" _ **You know Gaster."**_ Asriel said, speaking as Chara. _**"We HATE humanity. With a burning passion. Even before we both fell into the Underground, we saw the worst of what humanity had to offer and it still is with us to this day."**_

"What does this have to do with this fight?" Gaster asked.

" _ **I literally slaughtered over a million monsters just to become powerful enough to obliterate the humans Cooper had other routes to get power."**_ Asriel continued, ignoring Gaster. _**"I even killed humans that fell into the Underground and covertly gave them to Asgore. Though, they were a lot worse off than I was, so I guess it wasn't just hate. Those evil humans slaughtered monsters at their most vulnerable."**_

"I'm not following you." Gaster said, everyone else confused as well.

" _ **But"**_ Asriel continued. _**"I met one human. One human different than all the others, one kinder and nicer to all the monsters. I truly saw compassion and goodness in her eyes."**_

" _ **That human"**_ Asriel said, pointing at Frisk. _**"Was her. She is the reason I don't slaughter all the humans right here and now. And I promise you that if she dies, no god in heaven or demon in hell will find your soul when I'm done with you!"**_

"If that's your plan." Gaster said, firing his Gaster Blasters at Asriel, Cooper summoned a shield to block them.

" _ **My turn."**_ Asriel said, now speaking as both. He summoned a strange object that resembled a Gaster Blaster, but was totally different.

"You know a Gaster Blaster won't work on me." Gaster said, his expression serious.

" _ **Oh, this isn't a Gaster Blaster.**_ Asriel said, grinning. _**"Say hello to my Chaos Buster."**_

He fired the blaster, the beam striking Gaster and hurting him. Toriel, Sans, and Undyne summoned magic to create a shield around the three combatants so they couldn't destroy the house.

" **Jinchūriki seal release level 1"** Cooper yelled out and his hands started to to scaly claws and his face started to brown black scales out of it (A/N: he looks like Rogue for the face and Cobra for the hands but all black from fairy tail when in dragon force and the release is just Cooper letting some of the Jonh's looks and power come out on him like when the fox takes over naruto but Cooper is in control, it also revs up his LV at a safe pace so he does not go demonic and insane.)

Cooper gave an angry yell and summoned fire and lightning to his fists, lunging forward towards Gaster and punching him in the face. Gaster flew backwards into the shield, Asriel lunging forward and assaulting the former head scientist with a barrage of flaming punches followed with one of his more powerful attacks, Chaos Blaster, the upgraded version of Chaos Buster. The powerful beam created a hole in Gaster, causing him serious harm, Cooper then shot one of his shadow Blaster a gaster blaster that was infused with his powers over shadows sending him straight into the ground.

Gaster, Cooper and Asriel began shooting powerful beams of Gaster Blasters, elemental Blasters and Chaos Blasters respectively. The whole house began to shake under the force of the blasts, the magic shield being unable to handle the pressure given off by the three powerful, demonic entities battle.

"Give up, Asriel." Gaster said. "I'm not fighting at my full potential. I won't give you another chance to surrender and die peacefully."

" _ **Shove it up your ass!"**_ Asriel shouted, firing a barrage of fireballs, Gaster blocking some, but some hitting him.

"Your choice." Gaster said. "For your mother's sake I'd have killed you painlessly, but I won't let you get away."

" _ **I'm not running."**_ Asriel said, grinning slightly. _**"Take your best shot."**_

Gaster unleashed the full power of his LV, the room getting full of pressure.

"Pops?" Sans asked quietly. "How'd you get this much? What'd you do to get it?"

"Now, Asriel." Gaster said, bones and Gaster Blasters surrounding them. "Die."

The bones and Gaster Blasters all attacked Asriel, but the demonic entity summoned a wave of power to dispel them. He then unleashed a good deal of his LV, black fire coming to his hands.

Asriel then moved behind Gaster with incredible speed, punching the scientist in the back of the head straight into Cooper who kicked him back into ground. Gaster, Cooper and Asriel began trading blows, punches landing on both of them.

Toriel and the others that were conscious watched with amazement, the power coming off of these three beings immense.

"How are the two of them that powerful?!" Undyne exclaimed. "Chara and Cooper were never this powerful."

"Yeah, they were." Sans said, his tone grim. "In fact, this isn't even the limits of thire power as humans."

"She could have beaten Gaster at the beginning of the fight?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah." Sans said. "But, using a lot of LV at once causes a person to become more and more evil. Chara didn't want to lose her sanity, so she doesn't use much of it and what Cooper is using is something that upped his power safely much like when Chara and Flower fusing put then at such a high power level."

"I see." Toriel said. "Well, that's another point that Chara's not evil anymore and why Cooper is all bragoney (A/N: is that a word.)"

"Yeah." Undyne said. "But, how is she that powerful?"

"Killing over a million monsters" Sans said grimly. "Can give one a very high LV."

"Well" Toriel said. "Let's hope they can beat Gaster without using that much LV."

"Well" Sans said. "There's two of 'em, so it would take more LV to make them like that."

"Wait." Undyne said, confused. "What's the difference between DETERMINATION and LV?"

"DETERMINATION is used to have the power to resist death and manipulate time." Sans explained. "While LV is simply power in and of itself."

"You sure know a lot about this stuff." Undyne said.

"Alphys taught me a few things." Sans said.

"I hope you're right." Toriel said, worried for her three oldest children.

 _With Asriel, Cooper and Gaster_

" _ **This is for Frisk!"**_ Asriel shouted, summoning a huge ball of black fire. He slammed it down on Gaster, smashing the ghostly skeleton into the ground. Asriel then fired the ball of fire Kamehameha style, yelling out of rage. A large hole was created in the ground, Gaster at the bottom of it.

" _ **I'll give you one chance to leave."**_ Asriel said with a growl, turning his back on Gaster. _**"Only because it's what Frisk would do. If you refuse, I'll drag you straight to hell."**_

Asriel then defused, becoming Chara and Flowey once again and Cooper became normal again and took another pill. Some of Chara's wounds had healed due to her fusing and having as much power as Asriel did, but she'd still need to recover from them.

"Chara!" Toriel shouted, running over and hugging her child, shedding tears. "You're alright.

"

"Of course I am." Chara said. "I'm a badass."

Suddenly, behind Chara, a large Gaster Blaster appeared. Toriel saw it and gasped, knowing who had sent it. Gaster rose from the pit, determination (not the powerful kind) in his eyes.

Chara turned around, her expression one of pure rage as her eye glowed red. She summoned a large Gaster Blaster, deflecting the other Gaster Blaster.

" **You should have taken your chance, Gaster!"** Chara shouted, firing a large Gaster Blaster at Gaster. The ghostly skeleton was too weak to deflect it as it pierced his body, causing him great pain.

" **Now feel my ultimate blaster,** **Burn in hell!"** Cooper shouted as he started to grow scales all over and his back grew spines out of it and he got whiskers on his nose (A/N: you know like all japanese dragon do the have whiskers.), summoning one very large and very colourful elemental Blaster that fired on Gaster simultaneously. Gaster screamed in pain as his body slowly dissipated, leaving a pile of dust. Cooper then summoned five more fire Blasters at the dust, leaving none of it behind.

"A little over excessive there, kiddo." Sans said, looking at where the dust used to be.

"Well" Cooper said, shrugging as he returned to normal. "Can't let Papyrus know I just killed his father, now can we?"

"No." Sans said, realizing Cooper's logic. "We can't."

"We need to get this cleaned up." Toriel said. "Before anyone asks us about it."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Chara walked over to open the door when Sans stopped her.

"You need to dress your wounds." He said. "You're still bleeding."

"Oh, right." Chara said, running upstairs to grab some gauze, taking Frisk with her.

Toriel opened the door to see two police officers, both of them tall men.

"Good evening officers." Toriel said politely. "How can I help you?"

"We got a call about a disturbance coming from this house." One of the officers said. "We're just checking up on it."

"Oh, everything's fine here, officers." Toriel said, trying to stand where they wouldn't see the huge crater in the floor.

"Ok, ma'am." The officer said. "But, I'm required to ask if there are any humans residing here."

"Oh, there are three." Toriel said. "But, they're busy right now, so they won't be here until later."

"We've heard reports of two humans that has violent tendencies living here." The officer said. "Is that true?"

"Hay, whoever just called my violent, Fuck you! Chara hold still that arm is really in bad shape so stop moving so i can put it back into place and heal it, or would you rather me beat you into a mess on the floor and then heal your arm? That's what i thought." Cooper said.

"If you're referring to Chara and Cooper" Toriel said. "They're a little rough, but they have a good heart. Actually, most of the fights they starts are in defense of my other daughter, Frisk."

"Daughter?" the officer asked. "Is she human as well?"

"Yes." Toriel said, nodding. "But, she's a very nice girl, so sweet and kind."

"So" the officer said. "Can you tell us what you might know of this disturbance?"

"Oh, the loud noises and light explosions" Toriel said. "That was a little battle that started between Chara, Cooper and another resident of the house, Undyne. The three of them are born fighters and often engage in combat as a sort of training. To become stronger you know. Just between you and me though, I think they watch way too much anime. All that Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail and stuff."

"Hey!" Undyne's voice rang out. "Those are awesome shows!"

"That's Undyne." Toriel said.

"Well" the officer said, her and his partner turning around and leaving. "I think we're done here. Please try not to cause such a loud disturbance in the future."

"Will do, officers." Toriel said, waving. She closed the door and breathed a very heavy sigh.

"I've never told such a bold-faced lie in my life." She said. "Hopefully, they won't come back."

"We should check up on our human charges." Sans said. The other conscious monsters nodded, walking up to check on Frisk and Chara (mostly Frisk, who was still unconscious).

They entered the room Frisk slept in with Papyrus. Inside Chara was leaning over Frisk, tears falling from her face, Flowey next to her, trying his best to keep her from sobbing, but, due to his lack of many genuine emotions, was failing a good deal.

"She won't wake up." Chara said without even looking up at the others. "I can't wake her up."

"She will not heal no matter how much energy i pump in her." Cooper said and then fell on the floor until sans dumped a cup of water on him.

* * *

Why isn't Frisk waking up? Can Chara and Cooper figure out a way to save their little sister? find out next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

"I can't wake her up." Chara said, burying her face in the younger girl's chest.

"Chara…" Toriel said, putting her hand on her oldest daughter's back.

"Why, Frisk?" Chara asked, wrapping her arms around her younger sister's body. "Why'd you do it?"

"Should we leave?" Undyne asked, getting uncomfortable. "She might need space."

"That might be a good idea." Toriel said. "We also need to wake up Papyrus and Alphys."

"Yeah, we do." Undyne said.

"I'll handle Papyrus." Mettaton volunteered.

"Listen, tin head." Sans said, grabbing Mettaton's arm with a force that could crush a boulder. "If you don't want to end up like my old man, I suggest you back off from my bro."

"You can't stand in our way forever, Sans." Mettaton said, trying in vain to release his arm from Sans' grip.

"Listen to ME." Undyne said, stepping up to Mettaton. "If you hurt that goofball in any way, me, Sans, Cooper and Chara are gonna mess you up so bad Alphys'll never be able to fix you, got it?!"

"Got it, darling." Mettaton said, nodding furiously. The threat of four of the most powerful beings in the Underground ganging up on him was enough to worry him for a while.

"So" Toriel said, trying to break up the nigh inevitable argument. "Can we go wake up Alphys and Papyrus now?"

"Sure, Tori." Sans said, nodding. The four of them walked downstairs to find Asgore kneeling over Alphys and Papyrus, gently shaking them to attempt to wake them up.

"Asgore?" Toriel asked. "Where'd you go?!"

"I went to the store." Asgore said, looking up at his ex-wife. "You forgot to get the yogurt, so I went to get it for you. I knew you'd love to bake all of us an amazing pie with it."

"Oh, thank you." Toriel said, chuckling. Asgore always did know how to keep her from being angry at him for very long (aside from the keeping human souls thing—she was still pretty pissed off about that, but they'd moved on, staying friends).

"So" Asgore said, looking around. "What happened here? And why are the royal scientist and the aspiring royal guard member unconscious on the floor near this giant crater."

"Her predecessor returned." Toriel said, indicating Alphys. "And attacked Chara, but Frisk stepped in and was gravely injured. Chara's upstairs with her now, but she won't wake up."

"What?!" Asgore shouted. "Take me to her."

"Let's wake these two up first." Undyne said, pointing at the two unconscious monsters.

"Right.' Asgore said. "I've been shaking them, but it's not working."

"I've got this." Undyne said, leaning close to Alphys. She took a deep breath and spoke in a quiet whisper (it wasn't quiet enough that everyone else couldn't hear, but quiet enough so that she wouldn't hurt Alphys' eardrums).

"Hey, Alphys." She said. "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie's on and it's a new episode."

"Really?" Alphys said, opening her eyes and looking at Undyne with urgency.

"Nope." Undyne said, grinning. "But, you're up aren't you?"

"I guess." Alphys said.

"Papyrus." Sans said to his brother. "Do you want to do some puzzles?"

"OH, BOY!" Papyrus said, jumping up. "YES, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LOVE TO DO PUZZLES WITH YOU SANS!"

"Cool." Sans said, relieved. "But, let's do it after we wake Frisk up."

"Oh my god, Frisk!" Alphys shouted. "Is she alright?!"

"She won't wake up." Toriel said sadly. "Chara's up there with her now, but she hasn't responded."

"Oh no!" Alphys shouted, in a minor panic. "Did she QUIT?!"

"Not sure." Sans said. "As far as I can tell, her vitals are all alright, but she's not waking up. And something stopping Cooper's healing abilities getting her."

"I—I might have something that can help us." Alphys said. "Just let me go get it." Alphys ran up to the room she and Undyne shared.

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted the thoughts of the others. Sans went and opened the door to find Monster Kid standing outside of the door, banging on it with his head. When Sans opened the door, however, he was still banging on it and hit Sans in the ribs a few times.

"'sup, Kid?" Sans asked the armless monster, who looked up at the skeleton.

"I-I'm here to see Frisk." He said, tuning a slight bit redder. It was at this point Sans noticed that Kid had a pouch around his neck that held about ten beautiful flowers in it.

"Well, Kid?" Sans said, grinning a little. "Getting a little Frisky, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kid said, not quite picking up on the joke. "Is she home?"

"Well" Sans said, sucking in a breath. "She's unconscious and she's not waking up."

"Oh no!" Kid cried, his face shifting to alarm. "Is she okay?!"

"As far as we can tell, yes." Sans said. "But, she's not waking up."

"Can I see her?" Kid asked. Sans nodded and Kid ran up the stairs toward Frisk's room.

Sans walked back into the main living room to see the others thinking of what they could do.

"We should head up and check on her." Sans said. The others all nodded and went up to the room where Frisk was. Inside, they found Chara and Cooper laying over top of Frisk, asleep almost like they were trying to shield her from something, with Kid sitting next to Frisk, simply looking at her.

"Any signs of recovery?" Toriel asked Kid, who simply shook his head.

"Chara said something, but she fell asleep on top of her Cooper then followed her lead." Kid said.

"She needs it." Mettaton said. "After that fight she was just in."

"I got it!" Alphys shouted as she ran into the room holding a strange device.

"What is that?" Asgore asked, looking at the device.

"It can help us figure out what's wrong with Frisk." Alphys said, pulling some wires out of the device and attaching them to Frisk.

"What does it do?" Toriel asked.

"Well" Alphys said, thinking. "It can transfer a being's essence into another's mind similar to possession, but the one being transferred has no control over the one that they're inhabiting. It works best in a situation like this, where the one whose mind is being entered is unconscious."

"So" Undyne asked. "Who's gonna go in?"

"I'm pretty sure Chara and Cooper would want to go." Toriel said, sighing. "So, I think we should wait for her."

"I'll handle it." Flowey, who everyone hadn't noticed, said. He shook Chara as hard as his body would let him. She began to stir, waking up and looking at Flowey, who pointed one of his leaves towards Alphys. Chara turned to look at the scientist and the others, who saw the state she was in. Her eyes were red, Chara having been crying ever since she brought Frisk up into the room.

"This" Alphys said, pointing to the device hooked up to Frisk. "Will let us transfer our essence into Frisk's mind so we can try to heal her from inside. However, I can only safely send three beings into her mind."

"I'm going." Chara said without hesitation, standing up.

"Same but i will not use your machine as being who i am will screw with it, i have me one way to get in her head." Cooper told her

"I'll stick with you." Flowey said, slipping out of his pot and wrapping his stem around Chara's arm.

"Now" Alphys said, thinking. "Who should the third person be?"

"I-I'll go." Kid volunteered, standing up. "I want to help Frisk as well."

"I don't know." Alphys said. "It could be dangerous in there."

"I'll take the risk." Kid said boldly. "I want to help Frisk."

"Probably the best idea." Chara said. "My essence is pretty large, so his smaller essence would work in place of another decent sized one."

"Allright." Alphys said, sighing. Everyone agreed that this was the best option (no one wanted to go against Chara at this point). Alphys hooked the three of them up to the machine and activated it. The three of them felt a strange suction as their bodies and souls (A/N: Flowey still doesn't have a soul) were transferred from where they were sitting into Frisk's mind.

"So Cooper how will you go in her head?" Alphys asked him.

"I have my own magic you know it's caled final resort i will tell you when i get back." Cooper then put his arm on her head and yelled " _ **Final Resort: mind transfer!"**_ and with that he fell over on the ground in a heap.

 _Inside Frisk's mind_

Chara, Kid, Cooper and Flowey looked around them to see a void that seemed to go on forever.

"Where are we?" Flowey asked, his tone shifting to slightly joking. "I thought she was smart. Guess this proves otherwise."

"She has an interesting hind scape that is fore shore." Cooper said to them.

As soon as the words left the Cooper's mouth, two doors appeared next to each other. They looked at the doors, curiosity entering their minds.

"Which one should we choose?" Kid asked.

"I say we split up." Chara said. "Flowey, Cooper and I will take the door on the left, you and Cooper he will make a clone for you take the door on the right."

"But" Kid said, looking slightly nervous. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, plus Cooper is with you." Chara said, reassuring the armless monster.

"Okay." Kid said. Chara opened the door for him and he walked through. But, before he walked very far he turned around.

"Thanks." He said. "Thanks for letting me come to help Frisk.

"

"Welcome." Chara said. "Promise me one thing, though."

"What?" Kid asked.

"If you see her" Chara said, a small smile on her lips. "you gotta ask her out."

"Wh-what?!" Kid asked, turning a bit orange (his skin is yellow, remember XP).

"you heard me." Chara said as she closed the door behind Kid.

"You figured it out?" Flowey asked.

"The kid walked in with flowers." Chara said, shrugging. "It's kind of obvious at that point."

"True." Flowey said, shrugging.

Chara and Flowey then walked through the left door. Immediately inside the door, Chara stood straighter than before, sucking in a quick breath. She quickly summoned two large Gaster Blasters, which were on either side of her, preparing powerful blasts which they would fire at a moment's notice upon command from Chara, Cooper then pulled out two scythes and unhooked his hooks on his straight jacket ready to spin and tear through anything.

"What is it?" Flowey asked, a bit concerned what could make Chara immediately summon Gaster Blasters.

"Something I haven't felt in a while." Chara said, clenching her teeth.

"A feeling?" Flowey asked. "Like an emotion?"

"No." Chara said darkly. "A presence."

"On a somewhat related note" Flowey said, looking at the Gaster Blasters. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but never got around to it. How the hell can you use those and don't give me that 'Sans killed me enough' bulsh!t. I know that's what you told him so he wouldn't ask questions. Why he didn't disbelieve you is beyond me, but I don't believe you."

"Well" Chara said. "I actually was waiting for you to ask me."

"Why?" Flowey asked, confused.

"Well" Chara said, sighing. "it's a bit of a story, but the only being I'd tell is you and Cooper allready knows."

"I suppose I should be flattered." Flowey said. "But, for some reason I have the feeling this is going to be sad."

"You could say that." Chara said, laughing sadly

.

"I mean" Flowey said, knowing that Chara wasn't emotionally stable currently. He knew that it took a lot to make Chara cry, even when they were kids. The only thing he could remember that she ever cried about was whenever someone close to her was dead or dying or she thought they were dead. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"No, it's fine." Chara said. "I've wanted to tell you anyway, but never found the right time. Now seems like as good a time as any."

"This seems like something personal." Flowey said.

"Flowey. Asriel." Chara said. Flowey flinched. She almost never used his real name unless she was deadly serious or she was trying to inflict secrecy. "What I tell you, you must promise me you won't tell anybody. Promise me upon your title as the Legendary Fartmaster."

"I promise upon my title as the Legendary Fartmaster" Flowey said as serious as Chara was. "To withhold the great secret you share with me, Great Ketchup Muncher."

Flowey and Chara both snorted and then laughed. They still remembered that 'secret code words' Sans had made with them as a joke he used as a confirmation for a secret (in actuality it was just for a laugh). Flowey (as Asriel) had been 'the Legendary Fartmaster' and Chara had been 'the Great Ketchup Muncher'. The two of them still used the code names when they told each other very important secrets.

"What I'm about to tell you is something very personal." Chara said. "It's something I haven't told anyone."

"What?" Flowey asked.

"I'm not a full blooded human." Chara said, her tone serious.


	7. Chapter 6

_With Frisk_

Frisk looked around at her surroundings. There was a large, purple door, similar to the one in the Ruins. She felt a strange feeling coming from the door that she didn't like. Even though she'd been in this strange place for a physical total of about five hours, it felt to her like she'd been there for days. She could very clearly remember waking up here and wanting to leave.

She looked down at her body, which had gained several injuries in this place. Painful cuts that burned lined her skin, blood still coming out of some of them. She stared at them, sighing as she remembered how she'd gotten every single one of them.

" **QUIT or scream for help."** Came the voice that sent a chill down her spine every time she'd heard it. Its owner materialized into view, his ghostly form causing her great fear and terror. He grabbed Frisk by her sweater, holding her up to where his face would be. (A/N: just so we're clear, this is not Gaster—in case you thought it was—whether or not he resurfaces is up to how this story goes, but this particular entity is not Gaster)

He wore a black hood and cloak that hid most of his body. The only thing Frisk had seen of him was his hand, which was bony like a skeleton's, but unlike Sans' or Papyrus' hands, this one more resembled a human skeleton's hand.

"No.' Frisk said, her tone uneven, but still firm.

" **I've brought you to the full extent of your limitations"** the being said, slightly irritated. **"And yet you still resist me."**

"I won't QUIT." Frisk said firmly. "What would that do?"

" **Your DETERMINATION may be at a decent level"** the being said in a slight growl. **"But, I will cause you to give up. You may have escaped me once, but I will take you."**

"What are you talking about?" Frisk asked. "Are you talking about with Sans?"

" **Oh, that's rich."** The being said, laughing. **"You really don't know? Funny, then. You should ask your 'sister'."**

With that he raked his bony hand (which was very sharp) across Frisk's stomach, making more cuts that burned heavily. Frisk cried out in pain, but still refused to give in to the being's demands. This seemed to irritate the being even more as he continued to make cuts across Frisk's body, causing her to cry out in pain, but not for help.

 _With Flowey, Cooper and Chara_

"I'm not a full blooded human." Chara said, her tone serious.

"You're just now telling him this?" Cooper questioned.

"What?!" Flowey exclaimed. "How?!"

"Well, it's a long story." Chara said, chuckling.

"We've got time." Flowey said.

"Fine." Chara said, beginning her story. "Well, first off you should know that my mom is a monster. My father was a human. They met and became good friends, eventually falling in love. One thing led to another and eventually, I was born. However, in case I was to leave the cottage, my mother used her magic to seal up my own magic powers so that I would both resemble a human and also not develop a hybrid's mark (A/N: a hybrid's mark is a feature on a hybrid that distinguishes a hybrid from other monsters or humans—it's far more easily distinguishable in humans (because there aren't many different types of humans)—it could be like a human with a skeleton's hand (for example) or some other feature)

"That doesn't seem so bad." Flowey said, thinking. "So, how'd you end up in the Underground?"

"Well, in my village" Chara said, growling. "There were only about two people who were at peace with monsters, aside from my father one of them was Cooper how protected my family. The rest of them hated monsters with all their passion. My father met with my mother in secret (she lived in the woods in a secluded area my father stumbled upon) and they just became friends."

"So, wait." Flowey said, starting to understand what his best friend was getting at. "So did they…"

"Eventually." Chara said, sighing and looking down. "Eventually, they found out about my father, about my mother, about me. On that day, I realized just how cruel humankind could be."

 _Flashback—some time ago_

"There's the monster lover!" the villagers shouted at each other, looking towards the secluded cottage. "It's time we showed him what we do to their kind as well as the monsters!"

They carried their torches and weapons (A/N: no, this isn't cliché—it's nighttime there) towards the cottage.

Inside the cottage, the human man and the monster woman looked out in fear, the woman clutching her small, sleeping child to her, and a boy looked out the window cursing that they found them.

The human man wore a simple collared shirt and pants (think Little House on the Prairie style). His hair was brown as were his eyes.

The monster woman wore a red hood and cloak combination that was opened with the hood down, making it look like a cape. She wore grey armor that had a large, green, upside down heart on the front and the cloak was fastened with another green, upside down heart. Aside from her monster features, she had a humanesque look to her (though she was a full blooded monster). Her skin was paper white. A single, white fang poked out of the corner of her lip (not her only tooth, but the longest one). She had dark brown hair, out of which came brown and grey feline ears. Her right eye was grey, but the other one was glowing red and seemed to be like a fire due to her heightened emotions.

The child had short brown hair and brown eyes (which were closed). She wasn't an infant, but was around three or so.

The older boy had on a read straight jacket with 4 hooks attached to the straps, he had on had camo pants, his eyes were covered by bandages in fact anywhere where skin could be shown was covered in bandages.

The man could sense her distress, knowing that humans tended to be stronger than monsters, minus the magic capabilities.

"It's alright, Khara." He said, hugging his lover tightly. "I'm right here. I'll protect you and Chara as best I can."

"Dame if only i could end them, this would be so much easier on all of us but we will have to try something else." The boy said out loud to no one in particular.

"I" Khara said, trembling, a tear coming from her grey eye. "I'm not so afraid for me as I am for our daughter. They'll slaughter her without mercy, those beasts."

"The only hope we have" the boy said, looking toward Mount Ebott in the short distance. "Is to escape to the Underground."

"I agree with Cooper on this one." the man said to Khara

"But, Grey" Khara said, her voice unsteady. "That's over two miles away. Do you think we can make it?"

"We'll have to try." Grey said, rubbing Khara's dark brown hair. "If we wish to give Chara a good life."

"You're right." Khara said, nodding and clenching her fist. "We have to try. But, the monsters. They might kill you. Humans have dropped down into Mount Ebott to kill before."

"If we can keep our daughter safe" Grey said, kissing Khara on the head. "I'll take any risk."

"Okay." Khara said, standing to her full six foot nine height. "Let's go now."

"Right." Grey said. He turned to open the back door when a spear came through the window, embedding itself in his leg. The front door burst open, the villagers crowding in, throwing spears with cries of 'kill the monster and her lover' and 'leave no abomination alive' echoing throughout the house.

"Khara, run!" Grey shouted, standing up to face the angry villagers. Even though he couldn't use his leg fully, he stood firm, full of DETERMINATION.

"no." Khara said, standing next to her lover. "I won't leave you."

"Khara" Grey said, his voice in a growl. "Leave now and protect Chara, Cooper go with her."

"A-alright.' Khara said, nodding as she ran, holding the sleeping Chara. After she left the house she heard Grey shut in rage and then he was silent.

As she ran, several of the attackers ran after her. However, Khara, being her species of monster (A/N: her species is known as a Nekomon), was faster and more agile than the humans. She easily dodged their spears and other projectiles, all while cradling her sleeping child.

"Stay back!" Cooper yeled as he burned more spars in the air.

Chara began to stir. She blinked her eyes and looked up at her mother, the light of the torches revealing some of her face.

"Mommy, Cooper?" the young girl asked, confused. "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's gone." Khara said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Will he be back?" the child asked innocently.

"No, Chara." Khara said, holding Chara tighter. "No, he won't."

"Mommy?" Chara asked, looking into her mother's tear filled eyes. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit some friends of mommy's." Khara said, picking up her pace.

"okay." Chara said, the very young child having no idea what was going on around her.

Khara reached Mount Ebott, running towards where she knew the entrance to the Underground was. She made it to just within a hundred feet of the barrier when a spear struck her in the side, narrowly missing Chara.

Khara dropped to her knees, crying out in pain. Two more spears lodged themselves in her body, one in her leg and the other in her chest, just below where Chara was resting.

Three men appeared from the bushes from behind Khara, all of them holding spears. When they saw that Khara was near the Underground, they stopped advancing, worried that Khara wasn't the only monster that had managed to escape imprisonment. Khara stood up shakily, limping as fast as she could to close those last hundred feet. She was just about over the hole to the Underground, when she collapsed, her willpower depleted. She let her child tumble onto the ground in front of her, just in front of the hole to the Underground. Chara began to cry, having hit her head. Khara looked at her child with tears in her eyes, unable to stand up and hug her one last time.

"I'm sorry, Chara." Khara said, crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up and become a woman. I know that you will never be safe or happy in this world, so, I'll give you happiness with my friends, Cooper take her pleas and keep her safe."

Summoning the last of her strength, she pushed Chara into Cooper's arms, immediately afterwards laying her head down and turning to dust. The wind carried her dust and blew some of it into the hole.

"Sleep well." Cooper said and moved his head to the people. "Now that she is dead my promise of not killing you is over now **DIE!"** Cooper yeled and lit all of them on fire and jumped back, into the hole falling.

 _With Chara (still flashback)_

Chara tumbled down the hole in Cooper's arms, actually laughing and holding her arms out as if she were flying. Suddenly, though, they hit ground in a bed of flowers, knoking Cooper out and hurting herself and beginning to cry. As she slept, dust fell on her. She touched the dust, rubbing it on her face and hands. As she did so, she began to feel comforted, her crying beginning to soften. Eventually, the embrace of sleep claimed her, causing her to lay down on the flowers and close her eyes.

While she slept, a goat like creature about her height and age looked at her from behind a pillar nearby. He was curious as to what this creature could be. He walked over to the creature, touching it. A small amount of dust came off on his fingers, making his eyes widen slightly. But, he could sense a link between the dust and the small girl, who he now identified as something that resembled a human (A/N: he can sense that she's not fully human, but he can't tell right away). He picked her up and the boy that was holding her, carrying her to his parents who were nearby. They both gasped at their son carrying what looked like two humans.

"Asriel" his father said, looking over the sleeping Chara. "Where did you find that human?"

"On the flowers." The smaller monster, Asriel said, holding her up. "She's got dust on her."

"Dust?" his father asked, taking Chara from Asriel and touching her face, a small amount of dust coming off on his fingers.

"This dust is similar to her own essence." He whispered to his wife. "She's a hybrid. But, she doesn't have a mark."

"She's just a young child." His wife whispered back. "It might not show up on human children until later in life."

"Right.' Her husband said, thinking. "Though, the dust is familiar. I feel like I know the monster this dust is from and how is this."

"Well" his wife said quietly. "Let's take them inside and let them rest. We can figure out what to do to help her later."

"Right, Tori.' The father said, nodding. The four of them walked back into their home, which was on the other side of the flowers.

 _Present time_

"Well" Flowey said, thinking. "That explains a lot. Why would mom and dad hide that from me though?"

"Well, there's still more I haven't told you." Chara said, sighing. "Remember the buttercups?"

"Yeah.' Flowey said, his tone suspicious. "What about them?"

"Well" Chara said. "My mother told me that buttercups can distort magic. It was when she told me about my seal keeping my magic powers from emerging. I ate the buttercups to see if I could gain my magic powers because I was feeling left out. You guys had all those magic powers. I guess I ate too many."

"How many did you eat?" Flowey asked.

"About fifty." Chara said.

"Fifty?!" Flowey shouted. "Dad was vomiting uncontrollably after eating two of them. You ate fifty and still survived for three weeks! I've heard legends about your mother being powerful (A/N: Flowey didn't know until then that Khara was Chara's mother, he heard about her), but you're something else."

"Well" Chara said. "I was trying to gain power and take revenge for my parent's murders."

"You didn't count on dying though." Flowey said. "And then, it led to me absorbing your soul and then me carrying you."

"Yes." Chara said. "But, when I tried to get you to fight, it wasn't for revenge. I knew that those beasts couldn't be reasoned with. They'd kill me if I went back there anyway. I wanted you to at least defend yourself, but you held that peace view."

"Yeah" Flowey said. "And look what happened to me."

"I'm sorry." Chara said, wrapping her arm around Flowey and pulling him into a hug. Flowey didn't struggle like he normally would (Chara was the only person who could hug him and he not fight it), but instead accepted it, spreading his leaves like he was hugging her back. "I didn't mean to drag you into that. It's all my fault."

"It's fine.' Flowey said, shrugging. "I got over it."

"I haven't, i still can't believe you left me out of you plane." Cooper said.

"Right." Chara said. "But, there's still some stuff I haven't gone over yet."

"Like what?" Flowey asked.

"Well" Chara said, starting again. "My mother told me that my seal could be broken by near death, so when I revived, my seal was broken. With my hybrid soul, I could leave the barrier as I pleased."

"What did you do when you left?" Flowey asked.

"I only left once." Chara said. "I tried to slaughter the village, letting them know exactly who I was and why I was doing it (both for you and my parents). But, first I went to my mother's house and found some interesting things."

 _Flashback—some time ago_

The older, more powerful Chara walked into the house. Though she hadn't been there in years, the house held some nostalgia for her.

Chara was dressed in a yellow and green striped sweater. Toriel, her adoptive mother, had given it to her because she wanted to match Asriel. Her hair was longer than it was, reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were a much darker brown than before, but her right eye had a reddish glow to it.

Something moved in the house. She summoned a Gaster Blaster, something she'd learned from Gaster, the move's creator. She'd met him formally after she'd resurrected herself. He never did trust her, but her fascination with his magic had led him to teach her to manipulate her magic to use them. She enjoyed firing Gaster Blasters at various targets he'd set up. It was one of the first times she'd seen Gaster smile at her. Too bad he fell into the core though

.

The moving object revealed itself. It was only a squirrel. Chara dissipated her Gaster Blaster. She hated using them and then recalling them. Such a waste of magic, she thought. She summoned a dark fire to her hands, a magic property passed down from her mother. It used much less magic, being a genetic magic (if a monster manages to learn a technique that is not one their species can normally learn without training, it costs more MP (Magic Potential—how much energy using certain magic takes) than a genetic one). Plus, the darkness felt comforting to her, as if she belonged in it.

"I wonder what I thought I'd find in here." Chara said to herself. She looked around the house, trying to sense anything that might help her understand why her mother had left her. Her caretakers, Asgore and Toriel, had told her that her mother had died before she fell into the Underground, but they never said anything about it. They'd always said they didn't know, which Chara believed to be true. It's not like they could have left the Underground to find out anyway.

Chara noticed something in a drawer, something she hadn't noticed before. She picked it up, looking at it.

It was a journal, belonging to her mother. Chara opened it and read it, waves of emotion flooding into her as she read.

"November 1st, 10X7" (A/N: I'm just using random numbers here—they aren't an official dating system—also, this is before Asriel is born) the journal read. "I figured out how to escape the barrier via my teleportation skills. It drained most of my magic and I won't be able to do it again for quite some time, but it is nice to know that I can exit and live on the surface (let's just keep this a secret between us. No need to tell Asgore and have him all in a tizzy). I will visit the Underground, but I think I'll live fully up here with long vacations to the Underground. I don't think I'll be able to bring another person with me, especially someone big like Asgore or Gaster. Speaking of which, I heard Asgore and Toriel are trying for a child. Lucky them. I do hope, though, that Asgore doesn't name this one. My god, how many things have bad names solely because monsters wanted to let Asgore name them. (don't tell him I said that, journal—this is just between us). Well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna sleep. Until next time: Khara."

"January 5th, 18X2" Chara read. "I met two humans today when I was walking through the woods to find berries for my pie that I was making. I know you don't believe me, but my pies even rival those of Queen Toriel's (don't tell Asgore though, he'll be on my ass about making him some—guy always did love good pie). I hope little Undella's (A/N: wonder who her name sounds like) doing okay. I hadn't quite finished teaching her how to cook yet. She's the first aquatic creature I met that learned how to cook from me instead of Toriel. I'll have to visit sometime. Anyway, the humans were very kind and they helped me. I thought the villagers near here hated monsters, but they do not. One of them named Cooper a wired human but has promised to keep me safe and hidden from the villagers. The other has this very mysterious name: Grey. He's really handsome. Well, I gave him some pie. He almost choked on it, but when you eat it as fast as he did, it's expected. He asked if I'd like to meet up soon and I told him yes. I hope to see him again. Well, later: Khara."

Chara skimmed through the next few entries (they were mostly filled with 'Grey and I hung out and did such and such'), but one caught her eye.

"March 9th, 19X3" it read. "Today, I feel a little strange. I started having weird cravings and they didn't stop. Must have something to do with that fun time Grey and I had. I won't tell you about that, but it was HOT! As Gaster would say, we went to the 'Bone Zone' (oh god, I hope that if he has kids, they don't ever use that quip). I do hope the cravings go away before I decide to eat my couch (that was a little joke). Next time: Khara."

Chara continued reading, but for the next dozen or so pages, it was all 'weird craving' or 'Grey and I'. A couple mentioned the villagers asking Grey what he did on his walks, but Grey always said 'nothing'. Two particular pages did catch her eye though.

"December 12th, 10X3" the first one read. "I'm so excited. Our child was born. She was born in human form, but I assume her hybrid mark will come soon. I named her Chara because I can sense that she has my dark power (if you didn't know, journal, Chara, similar to my name, Khara, means 'Dark'). She has the most beautiful brown hair and eyes, just like her mother. Her father said she's got his badassness, but we won't know until we've seen her grow up, now will we? I think she may have gained my skills (you know, those skills that won me my position as head of the Royal Guard?). Undella was idolizing me when I came back to the Underground. Her cooking's improved too. I heard Toriel and Asgore had a child as well. And, wonder of all wonders, Asgore simply named him a mixture of his and Toriel's names (though, it is an anagram—eh, I'm sure it's not that bad). I do hope that I can bring Chara there, but I know that if I do, she can't leave. I still haven't been able to teleport anyone else out with me and teleporting myself out drains me so much that I have to recover for weeks. Until next time: Khara."

"July 7th, 20XX" the second one read. "The humans are attacking. Grey said there were stirrings among them and some of them had found out about meand Cooper and quite possibly Chara. Grey doesn't know if they know about him, but he's not taking any chances. I wonder if we should head into the Underground to hide… Oh no! They're here! I have to go, journal!"

Chara looked at the journal, no pages following the entry she'd just read. Tears filled her eyes as she clenched her fist. However, her sadness was soon replaced by a burning hatred that she could not easily quench as her eye glowed red, fire coming off of it.

"Mother." She said, her voice quiet. "I'll make them pay. I promise. I'll make all the humans pay for your murder as well as father's. And for Asriel's."

Chara left the house, dark fire appearing on her hands once again.

 _Present time_

"That explains a little bit.' Cooper said. "But, why did you come back into the Underground?"

"I attempted to fight the village." Chara said, looking down. "But they nearly killed me. In my hatred and anger, which consumed me, I decided to raise my LV by slaughtering monsters."

"So" Flowey asked. "What'd you do with your mother's dust?"

"I carry it in a vial." Chara said, pulling said vial out of her sweater. "I like to keep it close."

"Makes sense." Flowey said, shrugging.

"The oddest thing is" Chara said. "When I first met Frisk, the vial felt warmer. It's actually the reason I started following her in the first place."

"Maybe your mother was trying to guide you from beyond." Cooper said. "To become better."

"I guess.' Chara said. "Well, I wouldn't change it. I met you again and we reunited and I met all my friends."

"Yeah." Flowey said, leaning his head on Chara. "I'm glad we met. Truly, I am."

"Yeah.' Chara said. "But, enough of this emotional crap. Let's go find Frisk."

"Right.' Flowey said, nodding.

Chara continued walking until she stopped dead in her tracks, a sharp scream of pain hitting her ears.

"Frisk!" she yelled, taking off in a run toward the source of the screaming, Flowey holding on for dear life.


	8. Chapter 7

With Monster Kid

Kid and Cooper walked down the hallway behind the door, cautiously looking around. He wasn't scared, but this was unfamiliar territory he was walking into. He knew Frisk was in here somewhere. He could feel it somehow.

The hallway turned downward and he walked, slowing down so as not to fall down again. That would mean he might roll all the way down the sloped area if he fell the right way.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. He could instantly tell it was Frisk. It sounded like she was in pain. But, Kid could also detect a large trace of fear in her voice, like she was facing a demon or something. Kid picked up his pace Cooper right behind him, his feet barely touching the ground as he continued onward.

He reached the place the screams originated from, stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes constricted and his breathing shallow. What he saw was Frisk laying on the ground, bleeding and with tears coming down her face, being attacked by a strange being he'd never seen before. The being raked his claws across Frisk's body, causing more blood to flow and more screams to burst from Frisk's lungs.

"Frisk!" Kid shouted, running up to her and tripping, falling on his face in his haste. The being turned his attention away from Frisk, turning to Kid and fired something at Kid to witch Cooper got in the way taking it to the hard killing the clone.

"How did you get in here?!" the being asked, surprised. "Your DETERMINATION isn't high enough for you to access this place."

"Alphys helped me.' Kid said, standing bravely in front of the being.

"Alphys?" the being asked. "Oh, right, the Royal Scientist. I'll be paying her a visit soon as well, but first I must deal with this individual."

The being pointed to Frisk, his bony finger showing.

"What do you want with her?!" Kid shouted, moving around the being so that he (Kid) was in between Frisk and the being.

"She has escaped me." The being said. "And I will not allow that. I cannot take her by force, her DETERMINATION as high as it is, but I will make her go willingly."

"No!" Kid shouted, standing firm in between Frisk and the being. "I won't let you!"

"Fool!" the being shouted, swatting Kid away, the armless monster flying about five feet and hitting the ground.

"Kid!" Frisk shouted, but it wasn't very loud due to her pain. "No!"

Kid then stood up, relatively unharmed. The being looked at the armless monster in slight shock.

"I've been training with Undyne." Kid said, gritting his teeth. "I'm tougher than I was way back then."

"Kid…" Frisk said, reaching out to her best friend.

"Frisk." Kid said, facing down the being. "It's my turn to protect you now."

"If it's your wish to die" the being said, moving closer to Kid. "I'll gladly oblige you."

"Kid, no!" Frisk said, her eyes wide as she saw the being summon some strange power.

The being moved closer to Kid, but was stopped by something grabbing his leg. It was Frisk, tears streaming down her face as she held the being's leg.

"Leave him alone." She said firmly.

"Fine.' The being said. "I'll take care of you first."

"Chara." Frisk whispered. "If you're listening, please help us."

"There's no one to help you now!" The being said, facing Frisk, who was on the ground, too weak to even stand up.

The being raised his hand, ready to strike again, when a very powerful blast of magic, which knocked him away from Frisk.

"Dark magic?" The being said, thinking. "I haven't seen a monster with dark magic since… No, it can't be!"

The being turned to see a female figure with dark brown hair and a glowing red eye that had flames coming off of it. Her expression was one of anger and hatred. Her body was hidden in shadows, but they seemed to be coming off of her body due to her powerful dark magic.

Another then appeared a male Figure, he had black hair, camo pants on and a black straitjacket, around his neck unwrapped bandages could be seen letting you see his eyes. images behind him started to appear and everyone could feel the power radiating off of him in waves , a trident, a lightning bolt, a black helmet, an owl, a fire, a bow, a hunting knife, a wolf, a silver mask with a white cape, a bloody sword, a swirling black vortex, a golden scythe, a giant battle axe, and a rock with a sword throw it all appeared.

"Wait…" the being said, realizing something. "You're not her. But, how do you have her power?! What the hell are you?!"

"I am the demon that comes when you call its name." the female figure said, stepping closer, still cloaked in the shadows. "I am power. I am chaos. I am evil."

"I am the killer how's blade will always find those who have sinned." the male figure said and stepped closer as well the images fading in the shadows but you could still feel the power. "I am fear. I am the mirror that returns you back what you have given others. I am torment. I am darkness."

"how are you like Khara?!" the being shouted. "You're not supposed to be Khara! I didn't make a mistake, you're not Khara!"

"Khara?" the figure in the shadows said, laughing. "I am her offspring! Born of a human soul and a monster soul. And I'm here for the girl!"

"The girl belongs to me!" the being said. "You may be Khara's offspring, but this girl doesn't belong to you!"

"Give me back my sister!" the figures shouted, moving with speed unseen and punching the being in the face, adding a pulse of dark magic to the blow (A/N: Cooper can copy peoples moves and powers remember.).

"Ch-Chara, C-Cooper?" Frisk asked, looking at the figure. Behind her a familiar monster popped up from the ground.

"Can you stand?" the voice of Flowey asked her.

"N-no.' Frisk said, struggling to prop herself up on her elbows.

"Damn it." Flowey said. "Well, this makes my job harder."

"Wh-what can I do to help?" Kid asked, walking over to Flowey and Frisk.

"Can you support her weight?" Flowey asked.

"Probably not." Kid said, sighing.

"Damn it." Flowey said again. "Seems we've got to wait for Chara and Cooper then."

"Can she take that guy on?" Kid asked.

"Trust me." Flowey said, chuckling. "She can handle him. She IS the child of Khara Darkspawn after all."

"What?!" Kid shouted, excited. "No way! Chara's the child of Khara Darkspawn?! The Demon's Maiden?! Awesome! She was even cooler than Undyne!"

"Khara Darkspawn?" Frisk asked, familiarity coming to her. "I read about her in the Librarby back in the Underground. She was really powerful, even powerful enough to leave the Underground. I wondered what had happened to her."

"She settled down with a human." Flowey said. "A few years after she gave birth to Chara, humans killed her, but she managed to get Chara into the Underground with the help of Cooper."

"Oh." Frisk said sadly. "That's terrible."

"Yeah." Flowey said. "It is."

"Wait" Frisk said, confused. "Why wouldn't you two fuse to make sure you got the job done?"

"Chara insisted on taking this guy on by herself and Cooper refused to step down in fighting the man." Flowey said. "Something about this being personal or whatever."

With Chara and Cooper

"You have gotten my way for the last time, Darkspawn." The being said, firing bolts of magic at Chara, who either swatted them away or dodged them. She fired her own bursts of dark magic, with each one, she got closer.

"I won't let you take my sister!" Chara shouted, punching the being in the face with Dark energy.

"What does she even matter to you?" the being asked, grabbing Chara's wrist.

"Everything!" Chara shouted, wrenching her wrist free of the being's grip, snapping the bones in his wrist. She then cupped her hands together, charging dark magic in between them.

"Prepare to get dusted, freak!" Cooper shouted, the magic ball getting larger.

"I am not a monster." The being said. "I will not turn to dust when I die."

"I wouldn't say that!" Cooper shouted, firing the ball of magic Kamehameha style, the devastating beam razing the being.

When Cooper stopped firing the beam, the creature had a large hole in his chest. Chara ran up and threw dark magic infused punches into the being's face. The being then shoved Chara away with one motion.

"Enough of this!" he shouted, releasing a lot of LV. A sinister aura began to pour from his body, which seemed to affect the entire room.

"Now." He said, grinning under his cloak. "The real battle begins."

"Good." Chara said, grinning. She released some of her own LV, her own dark aura (A/N: auras when visible take on the properties of the being they are emitted from—for example, a fire monster has an aura that moves like a flame, a water monster has an aura that moves like a liquid, etc.), which seemed to drain the light from around her.

A physical transformation also happened to Chara. Her eyes began to bleed a black fluid like substance as the same substance came out of her mouth. It caused her eyes to turn as dark a shade of red as they could, flames sprouting out of them with even more intensity. Evil, dark flames appeared in her hands, burning with hatred.

"the gentle darkness will always swallow the destructive light. **Jinchūriki seal release level 3."**

As Cooper said this his body began to charge he began to grow black scales everywhere ripping his clothes such as his boots, his hands and feet became claws with razor sharp talons that looked to be dripping a black poison that corroded the ground where it touched. His head became longer almost snot like, his teeth became sharp and jagged, he grown whiskers and dragon like ears. On the top of his head he began to grow four long horns, two one each side one above the other. He became slimmer and along his spine spikes shout out. (A/N: he basically looks like most japanese dragons but without a tail.)

Chara, Cooper and the being rushed forward, trading blows with each other in a three way fight. Their blows caused Frisk, Flowey, and Kid to feel them as they shook the ground around them.

With Flowey, Frisk, and Kid

"Oh no!" Flowey shouted. "She's going too far into her LV."

"What'll happen then?" Kid asked.

"Well, if she's anything like the stories I've heard of her mother" Flowey said. "Then, we will see hell broken open as the shadow demon returns."

"The shadow demon?!" Kid exclaimed. "But, how?!"

"If Khara's magic is tied to darkness" Flowey said. "Then Chara, but extension of birth, would get the same properties. And Khara's LV was already pretty high, so Chara might have just extended beyond her own natural LV to tap into some that she gained. If so, we might have a problem on our hands."

"so what is happening to Cooper?" Frisk asked.

As Flowey was about to say something a new voice appeared "I think I can answer that."

The all turned around to see a boy about 14-16 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. He had on black caley shorts and a gray under armour tank top, nothing to special about him, except that he seems to know what Cooper is right now and that he is here in the first place.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Flowey asked.

"My name is Kyle, and as for why i am here let's say i need to tell Cooper something rather important but it seems like he is busy right now." the newly named Kyle told them.

"Please tell me what is happening to him?" Frisk pleaded.

"Cooper has a demon sealed in him, when he released the seal he let some of the demons power flow in him but it is still him in control, though I have never seen him past level 2 so he must really want this thing dead."

With Chara and Cooper

Chara's LV was higher than it had ever gone before. She could feel her own dark powers trying to consume her, but she resisted as best she could. Instead, she focused her darkness toward the being that had tried to take her sister from her. She fired the sum total of her dark magic at the being, causing him to disintegrate into the air, which brought Chara's physical body to its normal look due to the lowering of her LV. However, Chara still held the unease that it was not over yet.

"I told you, Darkspawn." The being said, materializing behind Chara and punching her in the back of the head. "I will not be defeated by your line again."

"I told you" Chara said, righting herself and grabbing the being's arm (the one she didn't break). "To get away from my sister!"

Chara yanked backwards as hard as she could, pulling the being's arm off. She then threw a powerful kick that hit the being in the head, knocking him backwards to Cooper, he then sent him right back with a multi elemental empowered kick. Chara then gathered a huge amount of her own dark magic, smashing it down on the being. She then grabbed the being by his cloak and repeatedly punched him until a crack was heard.

"Stay…away…from…my SISTER!" Chara shouted, throwing powerful blows on every syllable she uttered. When she was done, she charged up more dark magic, ready to unleash everything she had on the being.

With Flowey, Kid, and Frisk

"Flowey?" Frisk asked. "Can you heal me? At least a little bit?"

"What?" Flowey asked. "Why do you ask? I wouldn't be able to heal you enough for you to get up and walk, but maybe a little."

"Good." Frisk said. "Heal me as much as you can."

"O…kaaayyy." Flowey said, putting his leaves on Frisk. He pulsed his magic, some of it flowing into Frisk. She propped herself up on her elbows and crawled over to Chara.

Chara was busy attacking the being when she felt something touch her leg. She looked down to see Frisk, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Ch-Chara." Frisk said, tightening her grip on Chara's leg.

"Frisk!" Chara shouted, grabbing Frisk and pulling her up to her, embracing her in a hug as tears started flowing from her eyes. Frisk moved so she was in a kneeling position, hugging Chara back.

"Chara." Frisk said, squeezing Chara as tight as she could in her condition (remember, Flowey couldn't heal her completely—or much at all really). "You came to rescue me. You, Cooper, Flowey, and Kid came to rescue me."

Flowey and Kid had moved over to where Frisk and Chara were at that point.

"Yeah.' Chara said, squeezing Frisk a little tighter. "Of course we did."

"Thank you." Frisk said.

"Welcome." Chara said, smiling. "And Frisk?"

"Yeah?" Frisk asked quietly.

"I-I love you." Chara said.

"I know." Frisk said, smiling and closing her eyes.

Flowey's eyes grew wider. Chara had never said that before that he'd heard. Not to Toriel, not to Asgore, not to him. But, he kind of expected it. Frisk had always had a special place in her heart, ever since they first met. Not in the romantic sense, but more of the familial sense. Chara considered Frisk to not only to be her little sister, but the one human she ever had cared for. He could tell that from her very actions around Frisk; from the fact that Chara was always there for Frisk, no matter what; the fact that Chara had, without hesitation, gone to rescue Frisk after the Gaster fight; the fact that she'd killed herself simply to bring Frisk back. It was obvious that Chara would go to great lengths for Frisk, even greater ones than Sans for Papyrus.

Frisk was sleeping, recovering from her lack of energy and the pain she was in. Chara picked her up, cradling her like a child. She looked a Flowey and Kid.

"Not a word of this to mom." She said, her voice a bit stern.

"Why not?" Kid asked. Flowey understood right away.

"Because" Chara said. "Dark magic is a banned magic, banned ever since my mother died. If they knew I'd gained her magic, they'd try to expel it from me and I won't let that happen."

"That does explain why you primarily use the Gaster Blasters." Flowey said. "And play off any dark magic that comes up as a result of your high LV."

"Right." Chara said, standing up, holding Frisk gently. "Now, let's go home."

"Hay i am still here you know" Kyle said behind Chara.

"Kyle why are you here." Cooper said looking normal again.

"The light is planing something big we do not know what but we will find out."

"Tell the others to get ready for a meeting i will be there when this is solved." Cooper told him and he left


	9. Chapter 8

Underschool Chapter 9: Fear, an undertale fanfic | FanFiction

Chapter Eight: Fear

"Oh my god, it's soooo HOT!" Undyne shouted, fanning herself with her hand. She had stripped down to a tank top and shorts, her scaly body covered glossy from the sweat she'd been sweating. She lay on the floor of the living room in the house, panting.

"I have to say" Alphys said, drinking a large glass of ice water before handing it to Undyne, who dumped it on her face (though Alphys wasn't heated enough to even take off her lab coat). "it is warmer than normal."

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about." Toriel said, walking downstairs. "I don't feel any heat. The house's air conditioner is broken. It does that from time to time."

"Says the fire magic user." Undyne grumbled.

"I don't feel hot." Frisk said, dressed in a blue t-shirt and pink shorts. "I mean it's too warm for my sweater, but it's not unbearable."

"I'm an aquatic monster." Undyne said. "I can't take heat that well."

"Holy f #$, it's HOT!" Chara shouted, coming down the stairs. She had stripped down to a bra and her underwear and her skin was shiny from the sweat she'd sweat. She grabbed a bucket of ice water, crashing down onto the couch, the bucket splashing all over her.

"Chara." Toriel said, looking at her oldest child. "You're dressed indecently. You still have school today. It's just fifty five degrees outside, and were is Cooper at.."

"I'm burning up." Chara said, panting. "I'd come down naked if it meant getting out of this heat and Cooper said something about a meeting and that he will not be here but will be at school."

"That must suck." Undyne said. "humans sweat a lot. I've heard it's because they have far more glands than monsters."

"Yes.' Toriel said, nodding. "One monster I knew, a Nekomon named Khara Darkspawn, always complained about being hot when we went to the Core. She refused to take her armor off though, poor girl."

Chara bit her lip to keep from saying anything (A/N: they don't know that Khara was her mother or even that she's half monster—Sans or Gaster would be the only beings (besides Frisk) who would have any sort of knowledge as to whether or not Chara was fully human, San )

"Khara Darkspawn?" Alphys asked, bringing in a special air conditioner she'd made in case the house's air stopped working. "I've heard of her. She was known as the Demon's Maiden. A powerful dark magic user."

"Yeah." Undyne said. "She's actually what made me want to join the Royal Guard in the first place. I'd heard the legends about her. She was a badass."

"I know, right.' Alphys said. "She was more badass than Guts and Vegeta combined. Gaster told me a lot about her, saying that he respected her a lot. Though, her essence was dark in and of itself, her being a dark magic user and all."

"Yeah." Sans said, teleporting into the room. "Kind of interesting, isn't it?"

"What?" Chara asked.

"My old man said you had dust on you when you fell." Sans said, shrugging. "He analyzed it and said that it resembled a Nekomon's."

"So what?" Chara said, trying to avoid the statement. "There's dust on the surface that doesn't come from monsters."

"It's some of the same dust in the heart shaped vial around your neck." Sans said. "I swear, I can see it beating sometimes. Why would you keep that dust in a vial if it was only dust?"

"I—I" Chara said, chewing her lip to avoid saying something she'd regret saying.

"She keeps it to remember the surface." Frisk spoke up.

"What?" Undyne asked. "That makes no sense."

"She lived on the surface before her parents died." Frisk said, subtly winking at her older sister. "She keeps it to remind her of her mother, who loved the outdoors."

Chara didn't say anything. That was way too close a statement for her to be comfortable with it. Even though her mother loved the outdoors, she didn't really go out in it that much, especially after she (Chara) had been born.

"R-right." She said after a couple seconds.

"How old were you when you fell?" Sans asked. His tone wasn't accusatory, but it was more inquisitive, like he had no bad intentions with his question, but was simply curious of the answer.

"I don't remember." Chara said. "I was like five or seven. I was around Asriel's age, so that's how I remember that."

"Though, he's a bit plantier now." Sans said, leaning on the wall.

"She looked about five." Toriel said, walking out of the house, heading to her job as a teacher.

"Let's go with that." Chara said.

"My old man also said" Sans said. "that five or so years before you were born, Khara Darkspawn, a Nekomon, stopped her visits to the Underground. She was powerful enough to leave, but she just stopped coming. Why?"

"Well" Chara said. "How would I know? I was five at the time."

"The dust is hers." Sans said, shrugging. "I'm not saying you killed her, nor am I suggesting you killed anyone (you know, other than the monsters you killed, but that's beside the point), but I am curious as to why you have her dust around your neck."

"I knew her." Chara said, looking down. "She was the reason I fell into the Underground in the first place. I wear her dust to remember the cruelty of humanity."

"Hmm." Sans said, thinking.

"What is it, Sans?" Alphys asked.

"Nothing." Sans said, quicker than Alphys would consider not suspicious. She may have been nervous sometimes, but she wasn't known as Gaster's superior for nothing. "I just need to spaghetti out of here before Papyrus wakes up."

The irritated scream of Papyrus could be heard from his and Frisk's room upstairs.

"Right." Alphys said, not buying it. "What's bothering you?"

"My old man said that Khara was powerful enough to resist death." Sans said. "He said her DETERMINATION was extremely high, even higher that yours Undyne. She was powerful enough to have full mastery of the dark magic abilities. I don't think a few humans would give her much trouble. I don't know how she could have died simply taking you to the Underground. If you remember, we're curious."

Chara at this point was being flooded with memories, the emotions returning more than when she told Flowey her story.

"She died" Chara said, a tear falling onto the floor. "Protecting a young child from the cruel humans that were trying to kill her and her lover."

"A child?" Alphys asked. "W-was that child you?"

"Yes." Chara said. "I carry her dust to remind me of her. The one who saved my life." (A/N: this isn't Chara revealing that she's a hybrid, in fact, she's not even saying Khara was her mother here. She's saying Khara helped her reach the Underground.)

"She must have meant a lot to you." Undyne said, putting her hand on Chara's shoulder.

"Yeah.' Chara said, looking at the Locket on her necklace. Sometimes, it looked as if it beat like a heart, but Chara knew that the dust inside lived on through her. She truly loved her mother and tried to make her proud.

"So" Undyne said. "I think it's time for you to go to school."

"Right." Chara said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Um, Chara?" Flowey, who had sprouted from the ground, said, an 'innocent' tone in his voice. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Chara asked. "Oh, right. Grab on."

"No, stupid." Flowey said, shaking his head. "Your clothes."

"What about th—?" Chara said, looking down to realize she was still in her underwear. She quickly ran upstairs and threw on her sweater and some pants. She ran back downstairs, reaching her arm out towards Flowey, who snaked his way up it, his head popping out by Chara's shoulder. Frisk, who was waiting at the door, walked out when she saw her older sister.

At an unknown location

There were 6 people sitting at a round table with a map of the multiverse in the center of it.

"We must strike fast and hard, we know that the light is going after ether Chara or Frisk or maybe both, so i say we set a trap for them and when they come to get the bait we nab them and then find the others and gut them all!" one of the people said a boy about 13 with 3 scorpion tails flying around.

"Dale are you suggesting that we us two children as bait for the most dangerous organization that has hit the multiverse other than us!?" A white haired boy yelled at Dale.

"I have to agree with Allen on this one Dale." a black haired green eyed boy said to him.

""Percy, Allen think about it if we kill the light here we can move on to the next so we will be one step closer to destroying them, Road help me out here."

"Whal you have a point i have to agree with them Dale." Road told him.

"Fine then i will do it myself!" he yelled and want to get up.

"No." Cooper said stopping him. "What we will do is what for them to make their move and then respond accordingly ok."

"yes ." they all said and with that they all left.

At school

Monster Kid was leaning on the door, waiting for his best friend to show up. Toriel had shown up earlier and said that Frisk was coming in a minute. Kid saw Frisk and ran up to her, Frisk hugging him.

"I'm gonna head to class, kiddo. Gotta grab my favorite snoozing desk." Chara said, putting her arm around Frisk and squeezing her quickly before walking inside. "See ya later."

"See ya later." Frisk said, waving.

"So" Kid said. "I found this great restaurant on the corner. Mettaton, Muffet, and Shyren all told me it was great and the service was good as well. (A/N: Kid, Napstablook, Mettaton, Muffet (and by extension her pet and about a dozen spiders), and Shyren live in a house together—it's actually just down the road from Toriel's house) Wanna go sometime? I hear it's really good."

"Ooh." Frisk said, thinking. "That sounds great. Better not tell Sans or Chara though. Those guys eat like anime characters. I'm sure they'd have an eating contest and we'd get kicked out."

"Well" Kid said, thinking. "It's not super fancy, just a good burger joint. I don't think they'd get kicked out over it. You know, unless Sans drinks all the ketchup or something."

Frisk laughed at the thought of Sans drinking his own personal equivalent to alcohol and being kicked out of a restaurant for it. Grillby never cared about Sans drinking all his ketchup because he always stopped in and ate like every five minutes on his 'legally required breaks'.

"But, still." Frisk said. "Let's not tell them until we scope it for ourselves. If we decide that they'd be fine in a restaurant like that, we'll invite them for another meal, but typically, if Mettaton recommends it, it's gotta be at least a little fancy."

"True." Kid said, shrugging (for him a shrug is him tilting his head to the side and raising his heels up so his body shifts up). "I guess you're right."

"Plus" Frisk added, holding up a finger. "We'd have a quieter meal without them."

"True." Kid said, nodding.

"Well" Frisk said, looking at the door. "We should get to class."

"Yeah." Kid said. "We should."

Frisk put her arm around Kid, pulling him right beside her, and the two of them walked towards the door of the school. As the two of them walked toward the door, however, a voice spoke.

"Francesca?" the voice, a female's said, its tone disguised and undeterminable. "Is that you?"

Frisk's pupils shrank to the size of periods. Kid could tell she was feeling fear because he could hear her breathing become faster as well as her heartbeat. But, one thing that convinced him would definitely be that her arm instinctively squeezed him harder into her side. She tried to continue walking, trying to ignore the voice. Kid wondered what this voice had to do with Frisk that she'd act so scared. Kid, from his time shared with Frisk knew that there were only two things in the Underground that scared her: Sans (at certain times when Sans is in a certain mood), Undyne (with any sort of fire producing object such as a stove), and even those things combined weren't on the level of fear she was emitting at this moment. Who could the speaker be to get Frisk so nervous? Were they someone she knew from her past, the time before she fell into the Underground?

"Francesca, I know it's you." The voice said again. "Turn around and look at me."

Frisk stopped dead in her tracks, turning her head as her body began to tremble.

With Chara

Chara walked into her class and sat down in her desk. She promptly began to get comfortable, trying to go to sleep. However, sleep seemed to avoid her. She shifted over and over again on her desk. Flowey had moved to resting on her head, his roots in her hair, so she wouldn't accidentally crush him. Some of the human students started whispering about why Chara had a flower in her hair, but the monster students in the class just ignored Chara, the violent girl's tendencies expected of her. They'd known Chara since before they all left the Underground and they knew Flowey a little too.

"Can't get cozy?" Cooper asked sitting next to her, his voice in a teasing tone.

"Can't shake this uneasy feeling." Chara said, leaning back in her desk with her eyes closed.

"What?" Flowey asked, his tone the same as Cooper's. "The feeling that Toriel's gonna yell at you again?"

"Nah!" Chara said, trying to relax. "I can't explain it. It's like I feel something bad's happening, but I can't explain what."

"Huh.' Flowey said, thinking. He looked out the window, something catching his eye.

"Hey" he said, looking down at Chara. "Isn't that Frisk and Kid out there?"

"what?" Chara asked, looking out the window. She saw Frisk and Kid looking at this peculiar human neither Chara nor Flowey had ever seen before. Though, even though she didn't know this human, Chara could tell one thing: the expression in Frisk's eyes was one of fear. Whoever this human was, they scared Frisk.

"I'm going out there." Chara said, walking out with Cooper following her as Toriel was walking in.

"Where are you going, Chara?" Toriel asked, her tone stern. Chara was known to just leave class without any explanation as to why. Mostly, she either went home or to the school's roof and slept.

"Outside." Chara said, continuing walking.

"Why?" Toriel asked, grabbing Chara's and Cooper's arm. Chara looked at Toriel's arm, contemplating whether or not she should force her arm open. She'd never hurt her mother on purpose, but three were times she'd had to get a little rough with her.

"Need to have a little talk with someone." Chara said.

"We will be back." Cooper said removing his eye bandages.

Toriel sighed. When Chara said she wanted to have a 'little talk' with someone and Cooper remover his eyewear, usually, it ended with said person getting their head shoved in a trash can or something, depending on their mood. Though, they were usually started in response to someone hurting someone Chara cared about.

"Don't do something you'll regret." Toriel said, releasing Chara and walking back into her classroom. Chara, with Flowey still attached and Cooper, walked towards the entrance of the school into the front area.

With Frisk and Kid

Frisk stood next to Kid, holding him tightly out of her own fear as the woman, who was standing about ten feet away and wearing a trench coat, began to step closer. Frisk began backing away, obviously terrified of this woman.

"Francesca." The woman said, her voice in a small growl. "Come here now."

"Th-that's not my name." Frisk said, her voice quivering. "My name is Frisk."

"Francesca." The woman said, her voice very threatening. "What have I told you about using that name?"

Frisk was sweating at this point, backed up almost to the door of the school. Kid looked at his best friend with fear. The woman seemed to be terrifying her simply by her presence alone.

"M-my name is Frisk.' Frisk said, now backed up against the door.

"Francesca." The woman said, leaning closer to Frisk. "I do not approve of this game. I'm sure you know what will happen if you continue this little farce."

Frisk was gripping the door handle behind her, the handle actually bending from the force she put on it (Frisk is mildly superhuman—obviously not to the level of Chara—but doesn't use it).

Suddenly, Frisk felt two presences near her. To anyone else, the presences would have been terrifying, something to hide from. But, to Frisk, the presences was one of comfort, of security.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chara said, her tone suggesting she'd come for blood. She eyed the woman with a glare that would have intimidated Asgore, but the woman was undeterred.

"hay , hay, hay let's no get fisty right light pawn." Cooper said his hands forming claws and this got the woman's eyes to widen but other then that she gave no indication that she know what she was talking about.

"Leave us, girl, you too boy." She said, not showing any fear of Chara or Cooper. "I'm dealing with Francesca at the moment."

"Her name is Frisk." Chara said, taking a threatening step toward the woman.

"I will not take this from you." The woman said, reaching into her trench coat. "You will be punished for your defiance."

"Bring it, lady.' Chara said, growling. "I've taken on more powerful foes than you."

Chara never expected the knife to pierce her chest.


	10. Chapter 9

Frisk simply looked at her older sister in horror, looking at the knife wound in Chara's chest. Blood oozed out of the wound (not a lot, but it was definitely coming out).

Chara simply looked at the knife sticking out of her chest, almost confused. She pulled the knife out of her chest and looked at it.

"Knife." She said, slightly amused. "My choice of weapon. This one is very intricate."

"You didn't even flinch." The woman said, shocked. "H-how?"

"Try having a bone shoved through your chest." Chara said, looking at the blade again. "Or having a giant hole blown through your chest.

Chara stuck her tongue out of her mouth and leaned it closer to the blade.

"Ew!" Frisk said, realizing what Chara was about to do. "You don't know where that's been."

"Ehn meh thetht (in my chest)." Chara said, her tongue still out of her mouth. She licked the blade, licking up some of her blood. She then smacked her lips trying to figure the taste. Her eyes widened slightly out of recognition. She threw the blade on the ground, shattering it.

"Buttercup poison." She said, looking at the woman. "You're no amateur, are you?"

"So" the woman said, her eyes narrowing. "You know of the buttercups?"

"Yeah." Chara said, growling a little. "I've encountered them a few times."

"Then you should know of their potency." The woman said. "You'll be dead in seconds."

"No." Cooper said, a small smile forming on his lips. "she's immune to the buttercup poison."

"What?!" the woman exclaimed. "How!?"

"The last time I encountered the buttercups" Chara said, chuckling. "I ate fifty of them before I got sick and I still lasted three weeks before the poison finished its work. A few drops of one flower won't do much to me."

"Th-that's impossible!" the woman exclaimed. "No human could even handle five before dying in a day."

"I'm not like other humans." Chara said, her eye flashing red for a split second. "Now, let us show you a real blade."

Frisk grabbed Chara's and Cooper's arm, knowing what the violent teenagers were about to do. Chara looked at her with eyes that seemed inhuman, like she was committed to this action and Frisk was the only thing able to prevent it.

"Don't do this." Frisk plead. "Please, don't fight her. You'll get hurt."

"I've been hurt before." Chara said, glaring at the woman. "I'll be able to handle it."

"She has nothing on me, let me go so i can show her the fury of the Olympian's execushiner." Cooper said

"Please, Chara, Cooper." Frisk said, her eyes wide. "You don't know her, what she can do to you, what she's done, what she's done to me."

"Chara, Cooper?" the woman said quietly. "That name…"

"Lady." Chara said, her tone fierce. "I don't know who you are, but I can tell that Frisk is terrified of you and doesn't want to go anywhere with you. And I'm not gonna let you hurt her."

"If you thought that that knife was the only weapon I could use to harm you" the woman said. "Then you're sorely mistaken."

"Leave my sister alone." Chara said, her eye turning redder.

"Chara.' Flowey whispered. "I'd be careful around this one. Something's off about her, but I can't place it."

"Sister?" the woman said, her eyes flashing (as in anger) for a second. "You're not her sister."

"Yes I am." Chara said. "And, I'm not letting her go anywhere with you if she doesn't want to."

"I know what's best for Francesca." The woman said.

"Well, if she's that afraid of you" Cooper said, growling. "I don't really think you do."

"All right, that's it." The woman said, dropping the trench coat. Underneath the trench coat, she wore what seemed like a bodysuit mixed with armor.

Chara stepped closer, her eyes turning red.

"This girl." The woman thought to herself. "What is with her? She seems strong. And her name…"

The woman joined her hands together as if she was trying to use jutsu. Frisk grabbed onto Chara tightly, as if the hand motions were the scariest thing she'd seen. Chara looked at the woman with confusion.

Suddenly, the woman looked towards her ear. She picked up her trench coat and put it back on.

"I'll deal with the two of you two later." She said. "Know that I'm not finished with you, Francesca."

"I'll say you are." Came a voice from behind the girls. They looked to the source to see Toriel standing in the door. The woman's eyes widened and her face turned into a growl.

"Toriel." She said under her breath.

"Leave my children alone." Toriel said, stepping forward, fire in her eyes. Even though she wasn't as powerful as Chara, she could give any human a pretty good fight.

The woman looked at them, as if calculating her chances.

"hmm.' She thought. "I might be able to handle Toriel, especially at this point. But, that girl might prove to be a problem. I have no idea what she is, but she's definitely a problem if she decides to start a fight."

"This isn't over." The woman said, raising her hand, a strange device in it. She disappeared, leaving the six of them (Toriel, Cooper, Frisk, Chara, Flowey, and Kid) outside the school.

"Dale Come here." Cooper said to thin air and then a portal oped up and their stode Dale in all of his glory.

"What is it?" he asked.

" knife handle pick up the attackers trace and follow her, go now." and with that Dale grabbed the knife handle and whant off.

"Chara.' Toriel said. "What happened?"

"That bitch…" Chara began.

"I meant your sweater." Toriel said, pointing towards Chara's sweater, which had a tear and some blood stains on it.

"'Tis but a scratch." Chara shrugged.

"It looks like a stab wound." Toriel said, inspecting the cut. Her heightened sense of smell (it was almost double that of a normal human's) picked up a familiar scent.

"Buttercups." She whispered.

"Eh, I'm immune." Chara shrugged.

"How?" Toriel asked.

"I ate like fifty of them back in the Underground." Chara said. "Still took me three weeks to die."

"Fifty?" Toriel said, looking at Chara, impressed. "I had no idea you'd eaten so many."

"Kid's a badass." Flowey said, shrugging.

"Well" Toriel said, looking at them. "You four had better get to class. You're late."

"On it." Kid said, walking in with Toriel. Flowey snaked his way down Chara's arm and burrowed into the ground.

"Frisk." Cooper said, turning to Frisk and putting her hands on her shoulders. "Who was that woman?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Frisk said.

"Frisk." Chara said. "You're gonna have to tell me. Whoever she was, she's someone that seems to want you. You've got to tell me so I can keep you safe."

"I-I can't." Frisk said, looking down as memories flooded back, memories she didn't want to relive.

Suddenly, she realized they were in an entirely different location. Frisk looked around to see that they were in the Judgement Hall, the room they'd encountered Sans in and where Frisk had died. Chara used this place as the place she and Frisk could share secrets without the threat of being discovered.

"Frisk." Chara said, her expression empathetic. "You've got to tell me. It's okay. I won't let her hurt you."

Frisk said nothing. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Chara. Chara put her arms around Frisk, rubbing her back. She knew from experience that if Frisk didn't say anything, it was pretty bad. She never did want to talk about her past when Chara had first officially met her. She always avoided the question. Chara had shrugged it off as it wasn't the best, but from what she'd seen, her past must have been hell. That woman absolutely terrified Frisk and Chara could tell that she wasn't the type to give up easy.

"She's" Frisk said, trying to work up the courage to talk to her sister. "She's my mother."

In an unknown location

The woman (the same one from earlier) walked into the room, two men in similar trench coats turning to look at her.

"Did you get her?" they asked.

"What do you think?" she asked, irritated.

"I'm guessing 'no'." one of the men said.

"Toriel was there." The woman said.

"What?!" the men exclaimed. "Toriel?!"

"She came out in defense of Francesca." The woman said. "Apparently, Francesca lives with her."

"That could complicate things." One of the men said. "Especially if there are other strong monsters living with her."

"That's not the worst part." The woman said. "There was a girl and a boy there who was very protective of Francesca."

"So what?" one of the men said. "It's just one girl."

"There was something different about this girl." The woman said. "I felt this strange power coming off of her, like she wasn't really using all she could muster, and they boy he know about the light.."

"Think she can hide her power and how could he know me must have gotten lucky the darkness army could not be here yet we still have time right?" one of the men asked.

"I don't know." The woman said. "But, she not only didn't flinch when I stabbed her, she didn't take any effects from the buttercup poison on the knife."

"No way!" both men exclaimed.

"I don't know who their are" the woman said, crossing her arms. "But, they might be trouble."

"Want us to scope out her and Francesca?" one of the men said.

"I don't care." The woman said. "Be careful of them, though. they says their Francesca's sister, so they might live in the same house."

"Can we get a name?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah." The woman said. "The name Francesca used was Chara and Cooper."

"Chara?" one of the men said. "Kinda sounds like…"

"I know.' The woman said. "If it's not a coincidence, then we'd best not engage her. Better do this the subtle way."

"Right." The two men said, leaving the room.

None of them say the extra set of eyes that now had important information to deliver.

With Frisk, Cooper, and Chara

"When I was little" Frisk began, her arms moved as if to shield her chest. Chara still had her arms wrapped around Frisk, though, holding her close. "I ran away from home. My mother used to do horrible things to me, things no caring individual would do."

"It's fine." Chara said comfortingly. "You don't have to go into it."

"No, I have to." Frisk said. "It has to be said, whether now or later."

"Alright." Chara said. "But, we're not forcing you to do this if you don't want to. You can stop at any time."

"I know" Frisk said. "But, my mother used to do awful things no mother ever should."

"It's alright." Cooper said. "She can't hurt you now."

"Sh-she tortured me." Frisk said, burying her face in Chara's shoulder. "She would tie me down and beat me and cut me. One time she even burned me. All because I wanted to make friends instead of fight. I finally managed to get away and I ran. I ran to Mount Ebott and jumped in, wanting to escape her in any way I could. I didn't know if I'd survive the fall."

She could feel Chara's grip tighten and her anger rising as well as her LV rising. She could tell Chara was angry, unbelievably angry. She couldn't see it, but she knew Chara's eyes were flaming red and potentially even bleeding. Frisk could tell Chara or Cooper hadn't transformed into that thing she'd become when they fought that being in her mind, or even a step beyond that, but they were definitely unleashing a lot of their LV. Any nearby monsters would instinctively run from Chara when she was this angry.

"Frisk." Chara said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I promise that no matter what I will never let her hurt you again."

"And i swear on the Sticks that i will gut her if she tries to hurt you ever again." Cooper told her and pulled them both into a hug as if trying to shield them from the memories of her pain

"Thank you, Chara, Cooper." Frisk said, smiling, feeling safe and comforted in Chara's arms.

"Funny." Frisk thought to herself. "Not even mom (A/N: whenever Frisk says 'mom', it means Toriel—I'm only saying this since her birth mother's been introduced—if she was referring to her she'd say 'my mother') has arms this warm and embracing. Chara's sure changed since we met."


	11. Chapter 10

**"So, Kid.' Frisk said, looking at her best friend. They were sitting in the restaurant that Mettaton, Shyren, and Muffet had recommended, playing picross with Papyrus. "What's the solution to this problem?"**

 **"Three in the first column." Said Chara, who had tagged along, along with Flowey, Papyrus, Mettaton, Napstablook, Muffet, Shyren, Alphys, Cooper, and Undyne.**

 **"WOWEE, SCARY HUMAN!" Papyrus said, amazed. "YOU FIGURED OUT THAT PUZZLE SO EASILY!"**

 **"I love Picross." Chara said. "Passes time in the bathroom when I'm trying to ditch class."**

 **"So that's why Toriel got those tablets." Undyne said.**

 **"Yeah." Chara said, leaning back in her chair. "She thought I was eating bad foods and she got 'em. But, actually, I'd just go in there for twenty minutes, sit in the stall and play video games or something, and then leave school."**

 **"And I thought you'd been in trouble." Flowey, who was sitting in a pot next to Chara, said.**

 **"I told you I'd ditched." Chara said, grinning.**

 **"Whatever." Flowey said, shrugging.**

 **"Um, excuse me." The waiter said, walking over to their tables (they were five to a table with the exception of Flowey at Chara's table—Mettaton, Muffet, Napstablook, Shyren sat at one table (Mettaton wasn't taking any chances with Sans—or Undyne or Chara for that matter), Frisk, Papyrus, Kid, Chara, Cooper, and Flowey at another, and Alphys and Undyne sat at their own table). "What can I get for you guys?"**

 **"I'll take your SOUL." Flowey said, showing his evil face. The waiter ignored him, having been used to seeing monsters and several had already pulled the same joke.**

 **"I'll take a burger then." Flowey said, the waiter writing his order down. "God, some people can't take a joke."**

 **"Gimme a double on that." Chara said, holding up two fingers, still leaning back in her chair. "In Monster Size."**

 **"You know that's like twelve pounds of meat." The waiter said, looking at Chara with wide eyes.**

 **"Oh" Chara said, grinning. "Better make it a triple then. I'm starving."**

 **"Ooookay then." The waiter said, moving on.**

 **"** **Give me a second, ok Dale understone keep at it, now i will have some soup ples." Cooper said getting off of the phone that he had been on with Dale.**

 **"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE YOUR FINEST SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said, holding up a gloved hand.**

 **"I'll have a meatball sub." Frisk said, smiling.**

 **"Me too." Kid said. "I always loved Grillby's meatball subs."**

 **"Oh" the waiter said. "So, you know our chef, Grillby?"**

 **"Yeah." Undyne said. "He used to own a place back in the Underground. Made the best burgers in the Underground."**

 **"I didn't know he worked here." Frisk said.**

 **"Well, he applied a couple months ago." The waiter said. "And everyone loved his cooking so much he was hired."**

 **"Yes, darling." Mettaton said. "There's not a person alive that doesn't love Grillbys cooking."**

 **"I know, right?" Sans, who had just teleported in, said, reclining at Undyne and Alphys' table.**

 **"Sans?!" Undyne, Mettaton, and Alphys exclaimed.**

 **"'sup, guys." Sans said, reclining back. "I'da brought Tori, but she's making snails and said no. Never miss a chance to eat Grillby's."**

 **"No, you don't.' Undyne said.**

 **They finished getting their orders and their food. After they finished eating, they went to their respective houses, Muffet stopping by the store to grab more tea and Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren stopping by the music store (they had to yank Mettaton out of the cosmetics store).**

 **"See ya tomorrow?" Kid asked Frisk as she walked him home. Chara and Flowey were nearby, walking past the house to reach the comic store and Cooper had teleported to his workshop.**

 **"Yeah, sure." Frisk said. "I was gonna head to the library to pick up some books for Alphys after school."**

 **"Okay." Kid said as they reached the door of the house. "See ya then."**

 **"Okay." Frisk said as she waved and began to walk home.**

 **Unbeknownst to Frisk, however, there were two individuals watching her.**

 **"Should we do it now?" one of them asked.**

 **"No." the other said. "The other one's nearby. I will say though, she was right about her being different. Even the way she walks suggests that she's got some power in her."**

 **"Could we teleport fast enough?" the one said.**

 **"Do you really want to try that?" the other said. "And also, who's to say they won't be beyond faster than us?"**

 **"No." the first replied.**

 **"Well then." The other said. "Let's continue recon until we can find a good time."**

 **"Wait." The first one said. "Why are we following the in the first place?"**

 **"No idea." The other one said. "I'm gonna get some Nice Cream. Wanna go?"**

 **"Sure." The first one said.**

 **And unknown to them there was someone watching them.**

 **The next day—at school**

 **"I'm heading to my snooze class." Chara said, waving goodbye to Frisk. "See ya in a few."**

 **"Okay." Frisk said, walking down the hall to her class.**

 **Suddenly, in through the front door burst Undyne and Alphys (well, more like Udyne burst in the door while Alphys just opened it). Undyne ran up to Frisk, grabbing her by the arms and running out the door, yelling like she'd scored a touchdown.**

 **"Hey" one nearby human student said. "That monster's kidnapping Frisk!"**

 **"What do they have against her?" another human student said. "She's probably the friendliest person towards monsters."**

 **"Oh, that's just Undyne." Kid said, walking up to Frisk's locker. "She's a bit wild, but she's great friends with Frisk. And the person with her is her girlfriend Alphys."**

 **With Chara**

 **"Hmm." Chara said to herself, looking out the window to see Undyne holding Frisk above her head and running down the school lot with Alphys. "Seems like fun."**

 **Chara snapped her fingers, disappearing from the class room.**

 **"Not again." Toriel said, rubbing her fingers on her eyes like people do when they're frustrated.**

 **With Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne**

 **"So, Undyne." Frisk, who was being held over Undyne's head by her arms, said. "What are we doing? I'm pretty sure it's not good to just grab someone like that."**

 **"We're gonna settle a bet once and for all." Undyne said, clenching her fists before she realized she was still holding Frisk, who gave a small 'ouch'.**

 **"does it have anything to do with Papyrus and/or cooking?" Frisk asked.**

 **"nooooo." Undyne said, though her tone suggested that she wasn't being completely honest.**

 **"Bullsh!t." Chara said, appearing in front of Undyne, keeping pace with the former head of the Royal Guard. "you just want her to taste test your cooking again, don't you?"**

 **"Okay, fine!" Undyne said. "Papyrus, Alphys, and I entered a cooking contest and we could use Frisk's opinion on our food."**

 **"** **Know it." Cooper said walking up from his workshop."**

 **"Don't you need more than one opinion?" Chara asked. "It's not really good to just get one opinion."**

 **"Well" Undyne said. "I'm getting Mettaton, Sans, Muffet, Shyren, and Frisk's opinions (Napstablook didn't want to). You can get yours as well."**

 **"Sweet." Chara said, grinning. "Any excuse to eat."**

 **The four of them walked into the dining room, where Sans was holding a very angry pissed off Flowey with his magic.**

 **"I wanna eat it!" Flowey yelled, straining against the powerful skeleton's magic.**

 **"Not until Frisk gets here." Sans said, sighing in annoyance. "You're not really working this out."**

 **"Well, she's here now!" Flowey shouted.**

 **"Frisk." Sans said, holding his hands out in a hug. "You're back."**

 **Chara took hold of Flowey, discreetly dispelling Sans' magic with her own dark magic. He snaked his way around Chara's arm, coming out above her shoulder.**

 **"Food time!" Chara shouted, running to get food, bowling over Mettaton on the way. She greedily grabbed triple portions of the food the chefs had put out. She gave one portion of each to Flowey, who ate slower than Chara, who ate quickly, but not so quickly that she'd miss the flavor.**

 **"So" Undyne and Pauyrus, who had walked over, said. "How is it?"**

 **"It's great.' Chara said, her mouth full.**

 **"Which one was the best one?" Alphys asked. "We need to narrow it down for the competition."**

 **"The green one." Chara said, Flowey nodding in agreement.**

 **"Okay." Undyne said. "We'll take a note of that."**

 **"I think we've gathered all the data we need." Alphys said. "We'll tell you when we've decided."**

 **"Cool." Chara said. "I'm gonna go crash. Need a snooze and I missed the one from class."**

 **Chara went up to her room, laying down on her bed and sleeping, Flowey heading to his pot and sleeping as well.**

 **Later**

 **Chara sat straight up in her bed, her right eye glowing red. Flowey looked at her in alarm.**

 **"Nightmare?" he asked.**

 **"Frisk!" Chara shouted, her voice panicked. "Where is she!?"**

 **"She's probably in her room." Flowey said, shrugging as he wrapped around Chara's arm. "Nightmare about her?"**

 **"I saw her die." Chara said. "It wasn't like the other times. This one was me. I killed her."**

 **"You should check on her." Flowey said. "Just to be safe."**

 **they then felt a huge burst of power coming from Frisk's room, it felt like Cooper and he was mad.**

 **Chara ran into the hall, opening Frisk's door quickly.**

 **Inside, there were signs of a struggle and a broken window. Toriel was looking at it and trying her best not to cry and Cooper hadsome one's dead body on the floor next to him.**

 **"What happened?!" Chara said, her voice somewhere in between angry and demonic.**

 **"I don't know." Toriel said. "They just came and took her. They ran straight ahead."**

 **Chara and Cooper teleported away as soon as Toriel gave the direction.**

 **With Frisk**

 **"That went surprisingly well, only one of us is dead ." One of the two men said, holding the bound and gagged Frisk as they ran through the woods behind the house.**

 **"Why aren't we teleporting?" the other asked.**

 **These damn teleporters needed a small charge." The first said.**

 **"That's dumb." The other said.**

 **"Yeah." The first said. "So, what do we need to do until then?"**

 **"Keep running." The other said. "We should be far enough away to be safe though."**

 **Suddenly, a fist hit the man not holding Frisk.**

 **"What the hell?!" he said, standing up. "How did you do that?!"**

 **"Unlike you" Chara said, her eye flaming. "I don't need technology to teleport."**

 **"You can use magic?!" the man said, standing up.**

 **"yeah." Cooper said. "Now, I'm gonna teach you a lesson."**

 **"Bring it." The man said, getting into a fighting stance. Cooper tried to summon flames to kill the man but nothing happened. "So you can disable my godly powers no mater, Chara get them." Cooper said.**

 **Chara simply summoned a Gaster Blaster, which shot him through the heart. He fell over and his blood began pooling on the ground.**

 **"Flowey, take care of this guy." Chara said, turning around. "I'm gonna handle the other guy."**

 **"Right.' Flowey said, moving in front of the man.**

 **The other man had begun to run when Chara and Cooper attacked the other man. He'd managed to get out of sight of Chara, but carrying a struggling captive wasn't super easy to do.**

 **"Damn, Francesca." He thought. "How are you this heavy? Last time we saw each other you were like fifty pounds!"**

 **He managed to pull out his teleporter, turning it on before Chara grabbed his outfit. He teleported away before a solid hold could be maintained, but the outfit ripped.**

 **Chara looked at the part of the outfit she'd grabbed. She then teleported back to the house.**

 **Back at the house—with Toriel**

 **Chara held up a medallion that had three hearts on it. One was blue, another green, the other orange.**

 **"What is it?" Chara asked.**

 **"It's of the Order of the Three Hearts." Toriel said. "They were a group of monster hunters that warred against the monsters for years. They helped seal us in the Underground all those years ago. I kept a journal with the help of Khara Darkspawn detailing what we knew about them."**

 **"** **There's more to them now, they have joined the organization called the destructive light, they are an organization that has made it their mission to disrupt and eventually destroy and control the multiverse, my organization known as the gentle darkness is trying to stop them in their plans. But now things are going to be harder as they blocked most of my godly powers, but it matters not as what we have to do now is find out where Frisk is so we can put everything back into place." Cooper told them pulling out a book that said what they did to this world.**

 **"What did you find out?" Chara said.**

 **"Apparently" Toriel said, sighing. "They were responsible for the six souls that fell into the Underground before Frisk."**

 **"** **That is what we have gathered as well." Cooper said looking at his book**

 **"How do you know that?" Chara asked. "Khara died before the six fell into the Underground."**

 **"How do you know that?" Toriel asked.**

 **"Khara died carrying me to the Underground." Chara said. "Her last action was to push into Coopers arms sending me and him over the edge of the entrance."**

 **"Why was she carrying you to the Underground?" Toriel asked.**

 **"Mom." Chara said, her tone sad. "There's one thing I've learned in this world. A mother's love for her child is something that can never be surpassed. It transcends even death."**

 **"Wait…" Toriel said. "Are you saying…?"**

 **"I think I know where they are." Chara said, teleporting. "I'll be back. With my little sister."**

 **"** **We will be back." Cooper said stepping into the shadows.**

 **"Khara." Toriel said, looking out the window. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

 **In an unknown location**

 **Frisk found herself bound to a chair, a man standing guard over her. Suddenly, she heard a voice that chilled her spine.**

 **"Francesca." The woman said, walking into the room. Her trench coat was ditched and she had on her body suit from earlier. "It's so good to see you here."**

 **Frisk didn't say anything; her fear had taken over her at this point.**

 **"We have big plans for you, Francesca." The woman said, taking Frisk's chin in her hand.**

 **"I-I don't want to." Frisk said, mustering almost every bit of courage she had.**

 **"Well, then." The woman said, taking a knife out of a pouch on her hip. "I guess you know what I'm going to do next."**

 **Frisk leaned back as far as the chair would allow her to, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow. The woman that she'd lived in fear of for nine years stepped closer, more than capable of instilling every bit of fear she used to.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

Note: this starts about five days after the end of the last chapter

Chara and Cooper walked into the village, a wave of negative nostalgia flooding into her them. The buildings looked more modern, some of them seeming to have considerable defenses.

"Damn teleport powers not working here." Chara thought. "Had to walk here from miles back. Then again, I never have been able to teleport to this area anyway. The mountain must have an aura that screws with my powers even though the barrier is destroyed. It's amazing to know that mother (A/N: when Chara says 'mom', she's referring to Toriel; when she says 'mother', she's referring to Khara—neither is less respected in her eyes, it's just how she distinguishes them) was able to teleport out of the barrier and even make it here. Maybe someday…"

"I still can't believe that they have the tech to disrupt my godly abilities, they must be disrupting my link with the world, even the barrier did not do this to me." Cooper said fully equipped with all of his weapons from his sword to his guns to his throwing knives, he even had his bow and all of his puppets with him, he had anoth weapons ready to take on a small army by himself.

"Never thought I'd come back here." Chara said, looking grimly at the buildings. "Also never thought I'd have to come here to see Frisk. Well, more like rescue Frisk."

Chara looked at the buildings, trying to figure out which one the people who took Frisk could be hiding.

She then closed her eyes, focusing on Frisk, trying to sense her. Her eyes snapped open as she felt something.

"I'm coming for ya, sis." She thought, running into one of the buildings Cooper folowing.

Inside the building—control room

"So" the man said to his partner, a woman. "Why are we stuck here?"

"We drew the short straws again." The woman replied. "You seem to have the worst luck."

"You drew it too." The man said, chuckling. "Your luck's the same as mine."

"Well, at least we didn't get stuck on the retrieval mission like those three jackasses." The woman said. "I heard Josh got his ass kicked by that girl the leader was talking about."

"Ha!" the man laughed. "At least nothing gets in this place. Though, if it does we can just hide out here and stay safe."

"Oh, I wouldn't say 'safe'." A male voice came from behind the two of them. They turned quickly around to see a tall monster with horns.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"That's not really important." The monster said, holding out his hand, white fire appearing in it. "I figured I'd clean house a little before I take the girl."

"What do you want with Francesca?" the woman asked.

"She's means a whole lot to a really good friends of mine." The monster said. "And you're not going to torture her anymore."

"Well" the man said, pulling out a pistol, the woman doing the same. "It's not like you can take the two of us at the same time."

The tall monster grinned. This would be fun for him.

Inside the building—other location

The 20 men and women were all sitting around the table. They were waiting for their leader to return from her little 'project' involving her daughter, Francesca. She had wanted strict privacy and they respected her enough to get it.

"So" one of the men said. "When do you think she'll be done?"

"Not sure." One of the women replied. "You know how she gets. Especially at stubbornness. And Francesca was always pretty stubborn."

"Yeah, I know." Another said. "She's the only one of us that still refused to fight. She even ran away because of it."

"Well" a man said. "If the boss did to me what she did to Francesca, I'd run too."

"What'd she do?" a woman asked.

"Well" the man said. "You know that knife she loves?"

"Yeah, what about—" the woman said before her eyes widened, realization entering them. "You mean she—But why? She was only a child?"

"The leader's sadistic." A man said. "I saw some of the 'work' she did on Francesca. I could never do some of those things, especially to my child that I'd given birth to."

"Once I saw a burn mark on her back." A woman said. "Poor kid's tough. I'll say she's the toughest out of all of us. Her DETERMINATION's pretty damn high."

"Well" one girl said. "Did you hear about the girl and boy that stood up to the leader?"

"Two of us?" a man next to her asked in disbelief.

"No." the woman said. "Two kids at the school Francesca attended. She practically challenged the leader to combat. Called Francesca their sister."

"Oh, I heard about the girl." Another of the men said. "The leader said something about her taking her knife like a demon, buttercup poison and all."

"What kind of demon do you have to be" a woman sitting away from the table said. "To challenge the leader?"

"The leader said she emitted a strange aura." One man said. "That the leader couldn't place. She also said her name was Chara."

"Chara?" one woman asked. "That name sounds awfully familiar."

"That's what we said." A couple of men said.

"Is that the same kids that almost stopped the recon guys from getting Francesca?" the first woman asked.

"I think so." The men replied. "Man, I wouldn't want to go up against them."

"Too bad." Came the voice of Chara and Cooper's from the door. Every head turned to see Chara, her eyes flaming, her expression one of pure, unadulterated rage and hate, and her fists cloaked in an evil dark fire.

"I'm itching for a fight." Chara said, her demonic eyes scanning the room. "And you guys are my warm up before I kick the ass of the bitch that took my little sister."

"Ha!" one of the men said, standing up. "You can't possibly take all of us on. You're making empty threats."

Before any of them could do anything Cooper shot 10 shots with his silenced gun dropping 10 of them.(A/N: you all for got this man has the same accuracy as deadshot didn't you.)

Chara then responded by firing a burst of dark fire (A/N: the dark fire isn't part fire magic—it just has the appearance of fire) into the man's chest, piercing it. He looked down at his chest, surprised; he hadn't even seen Chara move.

The rest of the room stood up, pulling out various weapons ranging from guns to knives.

Chara moved incredibly fast and roundhouse kicked one of the women in the ribs, breaking almost all of them. She grabbed one of the men by the arms and jumped, kicking him and nearly removing his arms (the only reason it didn't was because Chara used some momentum to knock him into another woman.

She then threw a dark magic infused punch into one of the three remaining women's face, the momentum knocking her through the wall behind her.

The five remaining individuals began to use their weapons, one of the men who had a pistol firing a bullet at Cooper, but he had already moved out of the way.

He swung his elbow around, catching him in the jaw. The other four had knives and started attacking Cooper with them. One slashed at his head, but he grabbed his hand, punching his forearm, which caused a powerful snap to be heard. The man dropped as Cooper punched the next one in the face, sending her through the wall.

The final three members stood in front of Chara, holding their knives.

"If you'd trained to fight something other than monsters" Chara said, holding up her hand, which was cloaked in dark magic. "You might have stood a chance against me. Or not, I'm far more powerful than any human."

Chara let loose her blast, which annihilated the three remaining members. Chara walked through the door, the hallway after lined with cells (as in prison). She walked by, checking every one. Inside one, she found a man with grey hair. He looked at Chara and his eyes formed surprise.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You're not dressed like the other members of this group.

"We are no member." Chara said, looking at him. "We are just here to rescue my sister."

"You look familiar." the man said. "I feel like I've seen you two before."

"Doubt it." Chara said.

"It's possible." Cooper said

"You two remind me of someone I lost." The man said. "Three people actually."

"Really?" Chara asked.

"Yes." The man said. "My wife, my daughter and a good friend."

Chara stared at the man, unable to say anything. She felt something familiar about the man as well.

"Wait here until I take care of the bitch that took my sister." She said. "I'll talk with you later. You remind me of someone."

"Until then." The man said, sitting back in his cell.

Chara ran down the hall, her eyes blazing. The man simply looked at her, thinking.

"Her eyes." He thought. "Could it be? Chara?"

With Chara and Cooper

The violent kids burst through the door, striking a fighting stance. She looked around to find the room almost empty. In the center was Frisk, unconscious and bound to a chair, nearly stripped naked. There were numerous cuts and marks on her skin and Chara thought she could make out burns. The red flames in her eyes turned purely black as her anger had nearly reached its limit.

She ran over to Frisk, removing her bonds and hugging the younger girl. She rubbed the back of her head, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, holding Frisk tightly. "I promise I'll get you out of here."

Frisk began to stir. Chara looked at her, but she noticed something. Her eyes, which were normally so full of life and joy, looked dull and lifeless.

"Frisk." Chara said, horror in her demonic voice. "What did they do to you?"

"Ch-Chara, Cooper." Frisk said, a tiny smile forming. "You came. I knew you would."

"I'm here kiddo." Chara said, running her fingers through Frisk's hair. "I'm here and I'm gonna take you home."

"yay let's get you out of here." Cooper said.

"I wouldn't count on that." A voice from behind Chara. Chara's anger rose higher, her teeth clenched as she turned around to face the figure of the woman who called herself Frisk's mother.

"You sick f #$!" Chara shouted, sadness mixed with her anger. "How could you do this to your own daughter?!"

"She needed to be instructed." The woman said, putting a strange emphasis on the word 'instructed'. "And it's the mother's job to instruct their children."

"YOU BITCH!" Chara shouted, setting Frisk down gently before lunging for the woman, her fist cloaked in dark fire.

To Chara's surprise, the woman grabbed her fist. She threw a punch to Chara's face that actually knocked her back ten feet.

"Did you think I'd actually challenge someone of your capabilities" the woman said, laughing. "Without being able to stand my own ground?"

"Well let's see if you can stand up to me." Cooper said putting on crown clown pulling out his sword getting ready to kill the woman.

"It doesn't matter." Chara said, clenching her teeth. "This isn't all I'm capable of."

"Don't care." The woman said, chuckling. She pulled out a katana blade, which was red in color. "A blade secures my victory here."

"You think that's a blade?" Chara said, grinning. "let me show you a real blade."

Chara gave a yell as she released an enormous amount of her LV. Her scleras (the white part of the eye) turned completely black as her iris and pupils formed a slit that was blood red in color. Black, evil flames erupted from them as they began to bleed reddish black blood. Her mouth began to bleed the same blood as well. Blood red spots appeared on her cheeks. An evil looking blade emerged from her hand, black in color and covered with blood. The locket she wore grew a black dot in the middle, which veined evil black lines. Chara struck a peculiar battle stance, holding her sword behind her.

Frisk looked at Chara, particularly at her blade. She'd seen the exact same blade when Chara fought Sans.

"So" Chara said, grinning evilly. "Still think you're prepared to fight someone like me?"

"That blade."the woman thought. "And that stance. They're exactly like hers. How is that possible?"

Chara lunged forward with her blade, even the slice itself sounding evil and dark. The woman dodged it, but just barely.

"I'll make you PAY!" Chara yelled, making another slice.

Cooper then lunged at the woman and he missed as well but one of the tenerals grabbed the woman's hair and throw her into a wall.

"You know what?" the woman said. "I think it's time I used everything I've got."

She snapped her fingers, which caused Frisk to perk up slightly.

"Francesca." The woman said, the word itself causing Chara to grip her blade tighter and Frisk to shudder slightly. "Help me take care of these demon children."

"Yes, mother dearest." Frisk said, her tone lifeless as she stood up. She stood in front of Chara and Cooper, in a fighting stance.

"You bitch!" Chara shouted at the woman, turning to face Frisk.

"Well" the woman said, pulling out a pistol. "It seems you're not going to win."

"I wouldn't say that." A voice said, a ball of white fire knocking away the woman's pistol. "Did you honestly think that other monsters wouldn't come to help Frisk?"

"What other monsters?" the woman asked.

"Oh, just me." The voice said, its owner stepping into view. "But, me and Chara were always known as the Dynamic Duo and with Cooper here you are screwed."

The owner was a tall, goat like monster with horns and a sweater similar to Chara's. Chara froze in her tracks as she both recognized the voice and the monster. She dropped the blade she was holding and just stared with wide eyes at the monster, a monster she'd thought to be gone, but still there. The being known as Asriel Dreemurr.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Restoration

(A/N: Asriel's form is much softer and less fearsome than his demonic fusion form or final boss form. Think of it as an older Asriel about Chara's height (but a little taller) and age (which he is), not the form of the final boss of the Pacifist Route)

"A-Asriel." Chara said, staring at her best friend, her mouth open.

"I'll tell you later." Asriel said, smiling slightly. "Right now, we've got a different problem to worry about."

"Right." Chara said, nodding.

Frisk simply stood in front of Chara, the blank stare still on her face and in her eyes.

"What the f #$ did you do to my sister?!" Chara shouted, the blade leaping up into her hand.

"All I did" the woman said, moving to the center of the room. "Was remove the parts that made her weak.

Chara scanned Frisk's body, using her magic to feel for differences. She realized two things, both of the horrifying her. The first was that Frisk's DETERMINATION was gone. The second was that her SOUL was weak, unnaturally weak. It was as if someone cut her open and bled them out, which, considering Frisk's wounds, might not have been far off.

"Frisk." Chara said very quietly. "What did she do to you?"

"For nine years" the woman said, regaining Chara's attention. "I tried to make her like us, a hunter. But, she was stubborn. She even ran away. We didn't chase her because she'd made it to the Underground. I'm surprised you managed to keep her hidden this well. But, once I reclaimed what was mine, I forced every aspect that made her weak, stubborn, and soft out of her, making her completely obedient to me. Sure, I basically made her soulless, but I don't care. She's completely loyal to our cause now."

"When i get my hands one you i will not kill you oh no that is to kind for a person like you, no i will levey you barely alive and take everything that you have that you thought made you powerful." Cooper said his insanity coming out has he did not take a pill in over 20 minutes now.

Chara slammed a powerful dark magic punch into the woman's face, using her full strength and magic power, adding an extremely powerful pulse of dark magic to the blow, which hit the woman into the wall, creating a giant crater.

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" Chara yelled. She turned to Frisk, who stared at her with a blank expression.

"Asriel, Cooper." She said, her voice in a growl. "You two handle this bitch. I'm going to help Frisk."

"Got it." Asriel said, white fire in his hands. Chara moved closer to Frisk.

"No problem." Cooper said laughing like a madman

"And leave her alive." Chara said, to Asriel's surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

"This kill's mine!" Chara, growled, facing Frisk.

Frisk threw a punch at Chara, who dodged and grabbed her wrist, the two of them disappearing.

"Where'd they go?" the woman asked, getting to her feet and looking around.

"No idea." Asriel said, a Chaos Blaster appearing in his hands (A/N: Asriel can use these in this form (which is like an older version of his original form) due to them being created by his own magic, but they're much weaker than when he was fused with Chara or had the seven souls.). "But, it's just you, me and the demon who is the son of a god now."

With Frisk and Chara

The two of the appeared in the Judgement Hall, Chara still holding Frisk's wrist. Frisk threw punches, which Chara either dodged or blocked.

"Huh." Chara thought. "I thought this would be more of a fight. She's not hitting very hard and her punches are sloppy. Then again, in the seven years I've known her, she's never thrown a single punch. And that bitch said she wasn't violent, so, I'm guessing she didn't throw any then. I mean, sixteen years of nonviolence really wouldn't make you into Goku, no matter what you have done to you."

"Frisk" Chara plead, lowering her LV to return her appearance to normal. "Wake up. Please. For me."

Frisk stopped throwing her punch for a second. However, she resumed throwing it immediately after.

"That's it!" Chara thought. "She's fighting it. She doesn't want to hurt me. I can break her out of this."

Frisk threw a punch that Chara caught, flinging Frisk's arm and causing her own momentum to offset her and cause her to trip.

"Frisk.' Chara said, putting both hands in her pockets. "Remember me. Remember the memories. Remember yourself."

Frisk paused for a minute, something flashing across her face. She looked at Chara with pleading eyes before her blank look came back.

"Just give up." Frisk said in her dull tone. "You won't succeed."

"I won't give up!" Chara shouted, moving towards Frisk and wrapping her arms around the younger girl. "Not on this fight and certainly not on you!"

Chara teleported the two of them to the Ruins, on top of a certain bed of golden flowers. Frisk looked around them, recognition entering her eyes.

"Frisk." Chara said with tears in her eyes, her arms still tightly wrapped around the younger girl, not letting her go. "Remember how you and I first met. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, kiddo."

A spark appeared in Frisk's eyes as her mind went back to a certain point.

Flashback

The girl fell downward, tumbling through the hole. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was hitting the ground.

Later

She came to, rubbing her head. Some of her cuts had reopened, but she'd put bandages on all of them, so it shouldn't be too bad.

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She'd been told of the monsters in the Underground, but hadn't actually seen any. Though, she didn't think they were something to be feared, she didn't hold the views of the others that were back where she'd come from.

She noticed a figure leaning against the door. Maybe they'd know where anything was. The girl ran over to her, tripping on a root and falling on her face.

With the figure

"Another human." The figure thought. "Though, there's not a threat in her aura, I can't take a chance. Though, she is pretty young. I'll have to see for myself. This one seems different than the others. I'll keep my eye on her." (A/N: This is the run where Frisk dies. After that run, she knows who Chara is and all that stuff.)

With the girl

The figure moved over to her, kneeling down next to her.

"Hiya!" the figure, a girl who was older than her, said, grinning. "What are you doing down here?"

"I-I fell in." the girl said, looking up at her.

"Must have been a bad fall." The older girl said. "You've got a lot of cuts."

"No." the girl said, her voice quiet. "These are from before.'

"Oh." The older girl said. "Well, what happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." The girl said, looking away.

"Oh" the older girl said, her tone and expression looking sadder for a second. "Okay. My name's Chara. What's yours?"

"Fra—" the girl said as she caught herself, her tone turning softer. "Call me Frisk."

"Okay, Frisk." Chara said, holding out a hand and grinning. "I think we're gonna be good friends."

"R-really?" Frisk asked, looking Chara in the eyes.

"Sure." Chara said. "I'm sure we can be good friends if you want to. We could even be like sisters."

Frisk grabbed Chara in a hug, beginning to cry into her shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't worry, Frisk." Chara said, hugging Frisk back. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Well, come on." Chara said. "Let's go explore."

"Okay." Frisk said, feeling better already.

The two of them walked through the door behind Chara. Frisk looked amazed at the interior of the Ruins. A Froggit hopped up to them and Frisk hid behind Chara.

"It's just a Froggit." Chara said, laughing a little. "He's harmless. Just go be friends with him."

Frisk slowly moved from behind Chara and touched the Froggit. The Froggit rubbed himself on Frisk's hand, causing her to laugh and hug the Froggit.

"See?" Chara said. "You just gotta be friendly."

"I've never seen a monster before." Frisk said. "I was always told they were cold hearted killers, but I didn't want to believe it. Now I know it's not true."

"Well, that's good." Chara said, grinning. "Well, let's keep going."

The two of them came to a door that looked like it was to a house.

"So" Chara said to Frisk, the younger girl looking at her. "I've got to go get some stuff, but if you head through the door in front of us, you'll find someone who will take care of you. Don't worry, I'll be right nearby so if you call my name, I'll be there."

"O-okay." Frisk said, nodding. She felt that she could trust Chara.

Chara walked off and Frisk knocked on the door. The door opened, a goat-like monster standing behind it.

"Oh" she said, looking at Frisk. "Hello, my child. Come in. You must have fallen into the Ruins."

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "But, a girl named Chara helped me."

Toriel's eyes widened and her breathing quickened.

"Oh, my child?" she said, smiling nervously. "That name is one I haven't heard in a long time. Come in and tell me what happened."

She led Frisk into the house, closing the door behind her. Outside, Chara watched, silent and unmoving.

"Good luck, kid." She said. "You'll need it down here. But, I'll always be nearby. I'm not gonna go down the dark path. Not this time. I'll take good care of you."

Present time

Chara felt Frisk's DETERMINATION surge as the memories flooded back into her, revitalizing her (A/N: she didn't forget them, she just needed to be reminded to energize her DETERMINATION and SOUL). Her SOUL become stronger, flowing and enveloping her body once again (it's kind of like an aura). Her eyes lost their lifeless stare and became lively again. Chara saw the change and hugged Frisk, feeling Frisk hug her back.

"Chara." Frisk said, her tone happy. "You did it. You saved me. I knew you would."

"Me too, kid." Chara said, holding her little sister close. "Me too."

"So, now what?" Frisk asked.

"Now" Chara said, her tone suggesting bloodlust. "I need to take care of your mother in her last moments."

"What?" Frisk asked before she realized exactly what Chara meant.

"Let's go." Chara said, teleporting them away.

With Asriel and Cooper

"You're pretty powerful, monster." The woman said, dodging the Chaos Blaster. "You remind me of Toriel, queen of the monsters."

"I've been told." Asriel said, throwing a large amount of fireballs. They moved around the room in random patterns.

"You can't beat me." The woman said. "I have tangled with the likes of Khara Darkspawn. You are nothing compared to her."

"Will you just shut up and die!" Cooped yelled at her managing to get a good size gash is her arm casing it to bleed pretty bady for a human.

"Well, then, how about her daughter?" came the voice of Chara, who teleported in, punching the woman in the face. The woman recoiled and Chara continued her assault.

"This is for my sister!" Chara shouted, dark magic filling the room as she punched the woman into the center of the room, the dark magic surrounding her. Chara leapt into the black circle, transforming once again into the demonic form she'd assumed earlier, her demonic blade reforming. Horrendous screams could be heard and Asriel actually put his hands over Frisk's ears. He himself chuckled as he listened (not gleefully) to Chara do what she did best: fight.

After a minute, the dark magic disappeared, leaving Chara and a floating green heart shaped SOUL. Chara took hold of the SOUL and was about to crushed it in her hands, but someting stopped her. She turned to Cooper and throw him the Soul and he quickly ate it and then one of his pills, they then turned to Frisk and Asriel, who removed his hands from Frisk's ears.

"Problem solved." Chara said, grinning and giving a thumbs-up as if she didn't kill someone brutally and in cold blood.

"That was quick." Asriel said.

"Well" Chara said, shrugging. "I wasn't gonna give her a chance to live, was I?"

"I suppose not." Asriel said. "So, can we go home now? Getting here was a f #$ing chore! I can't teleport very easily, so I had to do it in short bursts."

"Me too!" Chara shouted. "And you don't hear me complaining."

"You've been doing it for years." Asriel countered. "I just regained a SOUL, so I'm new to using my powers on my own."

"Whatever, ya big crybaby." Chara said, chuckling. "Come on. I'll take us home."

"Hold on." Asriel said, thinking. "I just realized something. Where am I gonna sleep?"

"In my room of course." Chara said.

"But, you only have one bed." Asriel said.

"So?" Chara asked, shrugging.

"When I was a flower I stayed in a pot." Asriel said. "But I'm far too big for that now."

"You guys could share a bed." Frisk said, a mischievous smile creeping over her lips.

"That works." Asriel and Chara said, not seeing Frisk's stifled laughter.

"Chara." Asriel said, turning to his best friend. "There's something I've wanted to ask you, but since I was a flower, I couldn't ask it properly."

"What is it?" Chara asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Chara Darkspawn." Asriel said, taking Chara's hand. "Will you go out with me?"

"F #$ing hell yes!" Chara said, smiling. "I'd love to."

"Aww." Frisk said, putting her fists up to her cheeks in daydreamer pose. "Now you guys are an official couple."

"Well, um, that's, uh." Asriel and Chara started, both of them turning redder.

Frisk laughed. In the seven years she'd known Chara, she'd never seen her blush before. This might be something to remember later.

"Well, uh" Chara said, her blush going down. "Let's…go home."

"Yeah" Asriel said, laughing nervously. "Let's."

"First, though.' Chara said, suddenly turning around and giving Asriel a hug. Asriel hugged her back, sinking into Chara's embrace.

"I could get used to hugs this way." Asriel said.

"Well, you'll retract that when our parents find out." Chara said, laughing. "Dad'll crush your spine. He did it to me when he found out I'd come back to life."

"I'll have to avoid it, then." Asriel said. "Luckily, he only comes around twice a week."

"Uh" Cooper said. "Today's that day."

"F #$!" Asriel said.

"Come on, crybaby." Chara said. "Let's get home."

"Before we go i need to do something, ok." Cooper said

"Ok do it quickly." Chara responded.

Sone after she said that two portals opened and out of them came Kyle and Dale.

"Ok boys destroy it all and after that tell MM." Cooper said and they got to work promptly.

Chara teleported the four of them back to the living room of their house (A/N: the mountain screws up teleporting to it, not away from it). Everyone was downstairs trying to console Toriel, including Asgore (who had just arrived) when Chara, Frisk, and Asriel appeared in front of them, Asriel complaining about the bumpy ride and Chara calling him a baby for holding her so tight.

"Frisk!" everyone cried. "You're back!"

They all grabbed Frisk, hugging her in a large group hug. Somehow Asriel and Chara got yanked into the hug, being squeezed with Frisk.

After the hug, Toriel realized that Asriel was there (she was too happy to see Frisk to notice him as being regenerated right away).

"Asriel?!" she shouted, looking at her previously flowery son. "My child, is that you?!"

"Asriel?" Asgore said, staring his son in the eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, guys." Asriel said. "It's me."

"Who's the Asgore/Tori clone?" Undyne asked.

"That's Asgore and Toriel's child, Asriel." Alphys said. "He was trapped in the form of Flowey, but he's somehow come back in his now older form."

"Cool.' Undyne said.

The royal family hugged, Frisk and Chara being dragged into yet another hug.

"Told ya he'd crush your spine." Chara said to Asriel.

"I believe you now." Asriel said.

"So" Chara whispered. "Let's excuse ourselves."

"Good idea." Asriel said.

When Asgore and Toriel released their children, Chara and Asriel stretched their backs.

"Well good night." Cooper said and crashed down from the sudden rush of all of his godly powers came back in full force overloading his brain.

"I'm gonna crash as well." Chara said, heading upstairs. "Kicking all that ass has left me tired. Plus I had to hike for five f #$ing days to get to where I was going. Night guys."

"I'm pretty tired too." Asriel said, following Chara up to their room.

"Wait a minute." Undyne said, thinking. "Isn't there only one bed in that room?"

"What does that have to—" Toriel began before she realized where the question was going. "Oh, I get it."

"Well" Sans said. "It seems there's another Dreemurr who's got a hot date."

"Who's the other one?" Asgore asked.

"Your ex." Mettaton said.

"Oh, right." Asgore said. "I forgot. I wonder how these two are going to do things."

"It's Chara and Asriel." Muffet said. "I'll bet it's gonna be wild, however they go about it."

"Yeah." Sans said. "Hopefully, it won't be a baaad relationship."

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted. "THAT WAS A TERRIBLE PUN!"

In a dark unknown location

"Our main branch in this world has been destroyed now what do we do?" a dark figure asked

"Do not worry for i planed on this happening do you really think i would put a grope of useless humans to fight that man?" this figure had a much more womanly voice to her then the other man.

"No , i was wondering why you did that." the man said to her.

"Good now do not question me again or thair will be consequences!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Secret Project

Chara and Asriel were on the couch, sleeping. Chara was on top of Asriel, lying face down on him, while he had an arm around her. Chara's arm dangled over the edge of the couch, moving slightly as she snored. Toriel walked in from outside and Sans walked down the stairs, looking at the two of them.

"Oh, how sweet." Toriel said, clasping her hands together. "They're sleeping together just like they used to when they were younger."

"Not if you think of how loud they were earlier." Sans said. "I mean, seriously, who does that so loud?"

"Does what?" Toriel asked.

"No idea." Sans said. "But, Asgore needs to fix their bed. That's why they're sleeping down here."

"Why is their bed broken?" Toriel asked.

"No idea." Sans said, shrugging. "All I know is they woke me up from my nap with a loud crash (I'm assuming the bed) and when I looked in their room, they were rolling around on the floor yelling something about someone cheating and the other sucking. Then they got up and walked down to the couch and crashed on it."

"They were always like that.' Toriel said, sighing. "They'd fight over things and then fall asleep next to each other like nothing happened. Seems they've gotten right back into the swing of things. Chara always used to say Asriel was like her fuzzy pillow."

"Well" Sans said, looking back down at the two best friends as he and Toriel went upstairs. "It looks like they'll have something to take their anger out on."

Undyne was looking down at the two sleeping individuals, sighing. Taking a deep breath of courage, she pulled both Chara and Asriel off the couch and dropped them on the floor.

"Allright, nerds, wake up!" she shouted, Asriel and Chara jolting up with a start.

"Huh, what?!" Chara shouted, looking around. She caught sight of Undyne, realizing what had happened.

"What the f #$, Undyne?!" she shouted, standing up. She crossed her arms and looked at Undyne.

"You losers are hogging the couch!" Undyne said. "I wanna watch TV. Just because you guys broke your bed while you were roughhousing doesn't mean you can just sleep wherever you want."

"Undyne." Frisk said, coming into the room. "I don't think that's a good idea. You know how Chara gets when she's woken up from her sleep early."

"Well, still" Undyne said, crossing her arms. "She and Asriel could still not hog the couch."

"Man." Asriel said, rubbing his head. "Undyne's sure cranky today. I remember her sister, Undella was much more calm and collected."

"Yeah.' Chara said, getting up on the couch. "And she could really cook. My mother was a really good cook if she could make Undella make better food than mom."

"I know." Asriel said, sitting on Chara's right side. "Her pies were the best."

"Yeah.' Undyne said, sighing. "Undella was a great cook. I learned all my cooking skills from her."

"Apparently not when it comes to stoves." Frisk said, laughing and sitting down on Chara's left side. Chara put her arm around Frisk, pulling her close.

"Hardy har har." Undyne said, crossing her arms. "At least I can cook."

"True." Frisk said, snuggling up next to Chara.

"Wait a minute!" Undyne said, looking at them. "You guys stole the couch again. You cheating f #$ers."

"Too slow, Undyne." Chara said, leaning towards Frisk. "Need to be faster."

"Whatever." Undyne said, grabbing the remote and sitting down on the nearby chair. "I'll just sit here."

"You do that." Asriel said, reclining on the couch. "We'll just use this couch. Man, I never did realize how comfortable this couch is when I was a flower.

Just then they all heard a small boom that came from under the house were Cooper's work place is an considering that it is made with sound absorbing materials and they still heard it they know it was big.

Cooper then walked out holding his almost severed arm and was in the process of healing it.

"What happened to you!" Frisk yelled running to him.

"Frisk calm down he is fine. This has happened so many times I have lost count of them." Chara told her.

"What was it this time?" Asriel asked him.

"Well I am trying many different things but this time it was SOUL fusion."

"SOUL fusion? Like when Chara and Asriel fuss together to fight Gaster?" Frisk asked him

"No" he said shaking his head "it's taking two human SOULS and fussing them and their traits so it will keep the traits of x amount of SOULS I fussed together and making new traits as well, the only problem is not getting the SOULS as I have plenty of them but it is that the SOULS powers and traits keep exploding when I try to mix a 3rd SOUL to the other two and some of them will not mix at all. Like when i put the justice SOUL and the bravery Soul they mix and make a courage Soul that allows a piercing unstoppable mid rang accurate blasts of power that can travel about 100 yards or so, and when i try to add the patience SOUL it when hay wiry firing everywhere and when it ran out of power it exploded but I still now know how to make the last two combo human SOULS. I think I need to find the right combo to mix them all together and I need to start working on the negative SOULS and before you ask what a negative SOUL is I will tell you. As you know a SOULS color represents the trait it has and most are good, but as they say their is always two sides of a story, well that is true as well but this trait is negative and considered evil. What people don't know is that you can tap in to the dark SOULS power through many ways the first is to taint your soul with evil actions such as mass genocide or other hanes acts, the other way is to trick the soul into thinking that it is tainted, and the last way I know is to have in extremely negative emotion to someone or something but this way seems to be temporary as once the hate object is removed the soul becomes normal again.

I am also trying to mix 'good' SOULS with 'bad' SOULS. But until then I will have to stick with the power of my black SOUL the soul of rage and hatred." and with that made a clone to fix any damage he did.

"Hey, Asriel." Chara said, looking at the goat-like teen. "That reminds me: how did you regain your SOUL?"

"It's an interesting story." Asriel said. "It'll take a minute to tell, though."

"We got time." Chara and Frisk said.

"Oh great!" Undyne said, groaning. "Nerd stories. I'm out. Peace."

"So" Asriel said, continuing. "It was when I was guarding that guy that took Frisk…"

Flashback

The flower watched the unconscious human, wondering what he should do with him. Death was a viable option. Maybe he'd get a SOUL out of it. Nah, a SOUL of a bad human wouldn't give him anything but negativity. He was sick of negativity.

"Asriel." A voice from behind him. He tensed at the use of his previous name. He turned around to see someone he'd thought dead: W.D. Gaster.

"What do YOU want?!" Flowey asked, getting angry. "And how are you not dead?!"

"I wish to give you something." Gaster said, looking the flower in the eyes. "As for how I'm not dead, I was scattered across time and space. You killed only one iteration of myself. This is another."

"So" Flowey asked, silently preparing a magical attack. "What do you wish to give me?"

"A SOUL." Gaster said. Flowey looked at the ghostly scientist skeptically.

"How?" Flowey asked.

"In my days as a scientist" Gaster began to explain. "I learned how to preserve monster SOULS."

"Why didn't Alphys know how?" Flowey asked. "That seems like something she'd have wanted to know."

"I was unable to reanimate dust." Gaster said. "Save one monster, but that's not of importance at this point. I managed to preserve a SOUL similar to yours. You may take it if you wish."

"What's the catch?" Flowey asked.

"Tell Chara" Gaster said. "To tell Alphys and Cooper to show her the experiment marked 'K.D.001'."

"That sounds simple." Flowey said. "But, why are you giving me a SOUL for that? And what's so important about that experiment anyway?"

"I'm repaying a debt to an old and dear friend." Gaster said. "That is why the experiment is so important. Besides, this SOUL was simply sitting in my lab, doing nothing. You are better with it than without it. You're going to need it to rescue Frisk."

"Uh" Flowey said, confused. "Thanks, I guess?"

Gaster held out his hand, a silvery grey, heart shaped SOUL floating out of it. The SOUL floated to Flowey, merging with his being. A bright light flashed, fading away and leaving Asriel Dreemurr in place of Flowey.

"Woah!" the newly regenerated Asriel said, looking at his hands. "I'm me again."

"You should have all the abilities you had when you had the seven SOULS." Gaster said. "And you can teleport as well. I recommend you find Chara. She's heading for the village where she was born. That is where Frisk is."

"Got it." Asriel said, trying out his power.

"Oh" Gaster said, holding up a finger. "And don't tell either of my sons I'm still alive. I do not wish for them to look for me."

"Right." Asriel said, trying to teleport.

Present time

"Funny." Frisk said. "I thought that would take longer to retell."

"Well" Asriel said. "The rest of the story was me getting to the base, taking out a couple guards, and me, Cooper and Chara beating the sh!t out of that bitch."

"Cool." Chara said. "Wonder what Alphys knows about this experiment."

"Let's go see." Frisk said.

"Sure." Chara said. They all got up and found Alphys with Undyne watching anime in their room. Chara covered Frisk's eyes when she saw the TV.

"Hey, Alphys." Chara said. "We got something we need you to show us. Can you stop watching your pervy adult anime and help us?"

"Wh-what?!" Alphys said, rapidly switching off her TV. "What do you need, Chara?"

"What's experiment K.D.001?" Chara asked. Alphys' eyes went wide as she recognized the name.

"H-how do you know that number?" Alphys said, her voice higher.

"Your old boss told us." Asriel said. "He said to show it to Chara."

"It's time i have enough power to do it." Cooper told her.

"V-very well, then." Alphys said, sighing. "I guess it's time someone else found out about it."

"Alphy, what's going on?" Undyne asked.

"It's nothing." Alphys said. "Don't concern yourself with it. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Just keep watching without me."

"O-okay." Undyne said, turning back to the TV.

"Chara?" Alphys said. "Can you teleport us back to my lab in the Underground?"

"Sure." Chara said, snapping her fingers. The five of them appeared inside Alphys' lab.

The reptilian scientist went over to the door that housed the 'true lab', opening it. She beckoned the four of them inside, taking them to a section that was walled off. The only thing in it was a vending machine. Alphys pushed a certain button combination and the machine swiveled open, revealing a secret area. Alphys led them through the area, talking about what it was for.

"This was where Gaster preformed his most drastic experiments." Alphys said, waving her arms. "Cooper destroyed most of the notes about them like he asked, but I used some of what wasn't destroyed to try my experiments. You saw how those went."

The three of them nodded, remembering the strange Amalgamates. Frisk had actually managed to befriend one of them, rubbing its tummy like a puppy. Chara laughed as she remembered Frisk trying to jump on its head and stroke its ears.

"Well" Alphys said, snapping them out of their memories. "Gaster actually managed to preserve the SOULS of monsters somehow, which is how I assume you were returned, Asriel. His main goal was to reanimate dust and return the SOULS to their bodies, making them whole again, but he never could reanimate dust."

"But" Asriel said. "He said he succeeded once."

"Yes." Alphys said. "Once. But, he said there wasn't a SOUL powerful enough to handle the monster. I'm not even sure who the monster was. All I know was that he really cared for that monster and really wanted to revive them. I asked him if it was a lover of his, but he said it was just a really good friend that didn't deserve to die."

"Huh." Chara said, thinking. "That must be K.D.001. Wonder who it could be."

"He actually tried combining monster SOULS together like what Cooper is doing with human SOULS." Alphys said. "To make one strong enough to revive the monster he was trying to revive, but I'm not sure how that went. All he said was that thing were complicated. He wouldn't even let me see it. He kept saying that if he was to make a mistake, he wanted me to not be present and attempt to fix it."

"This must be one tough monster" Chara said. "If it took more than one SOUL to revive them."

"If he wants to show this experiment" Alphys said. "He must have found his SOUL he needed. Well, here's the experiment."

Alphys stopped in front of a tank that was covered with a large cloth. There was a note on it that seemed recent.

"To those who read this." Alphys read, recognizing Gaster's handwriting. "I have completed my one goal in this experiment: to reanimate the dust. I have finally crafted a powerful enough SOUL to truly revive the monster in this experiment and Cooper finally has enough hope to bring up her HP so she doesn't die instantly. Whether or not she will be herself is unknown. I truly hope that she will be herself again. I have used as much of the dust as I could find. The rest is sprinkled over what she loved most. I don't need all of it, but I did need most of it. I hope it's a success. I cannot stay to see her revived, but I can tell any who see this to welcome her back to the land of the living. My sincerest regards, W.D. Gaster, former Head Scientist."

"Wonder what monster this is" Chara said, gripping the cloth. "That Gaster would want to show me specifically.

Chara pulled the cloth off, revealing the monster in the tank, submerged in some strange fluid. Chara's eyes widened as she took a step back, shock on her face.

The monster had a human like look to her, though she clearly wasn't. She had paper white skin and wore a sort of grey armor with a long red cape. The armor had a large, upside down green heart on it as did the cape fastener. She had white boots on and brown gloves. Her hair was brown, long and flowing. Two brown, feline looking ears that were outlined in black on the outside emerged from her hair. Though her eyes were closed, Chara already knew what their colors were; the left eye was red and the right eye was grey. A single tooth poked from the left side of her mouth.

Chara took a cautious step closer to the tank, putting her hand on it and looking at the monster woman.

"Th-that's…" Alphys said, gasping. "no, it can't be…"

"It is." Chara said, a tear forming. "It's my mother."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Khara

"Mother?" Alphys asked. "You mean your mother is Khara Darkspawn? Wait, that means you're a hybrid."

"Yeah." Chara said, looking up at the body of her mother, Khara Darkspawn. "I'm a hybrid. I've got all her skills and magic powers."

"That's amazing." Alphys said. "I can't believe there is a hybrid here. Such a thing hasn't been heard of for years."

"Well what did it mean when it said "Cooper finally has enough hope"."

"Well it means exactly that." Cooper said and walked up to the glass and put his hands on it and an orange glow surrounded the containers and after 5 minutes he stopped looking tired but was still standing so accomplishment on that part.

"You can open it." Cooper said stepping back.

"So" Chara said, drawing Alphys' attention to a different topic. "How do we drain this fluid?"

"Well." Alphys said, thinking. "Gaster said that there was a button on the side that did that when we were using these. It's hard to find, but give me a second."

Alphys felt up and down the sides of the tank, finally finding the button. She pushed it, the fluid beginning to drain from the tank. As it drained the body of Khara slumped forward as the casing slid downward. Chara caught her body, holding it bridal style. She leaned her head down to find any signs of life.

"She's breathing!" Chara said, smiling a little. "She's alive."

Suddenly, Khara lurched forward, coughing out fluid, the same fluid in the tank, which fell on the ground. She looked up at Chara, her expression turning to slight confusion.

"Oh." She said, her voice soft and peaceful, almost the opposite of what her reputation would have one to believe. "You're a very beautiful woman. You look kind of familiar, though. Do I know you?"

"Kind of." Chara said. "But, I was a lot younger then."

"Oh." Khara said, thinking. "Well, you kind of remind me of myself when I was younger."

"Interesting." Chara said.

"Please put me down." Khara said. "I'd like to stand up."

"Okay." Chara said, carefully putting Khara's feet on the ground, helping the Nekomon keep her balance. Khara put her arm around Chara's shoulder until she could stand without being wobbly. Once she stood fully, it was obvious to everyone that Khara was the same individual that the stories spoke of. Her frame was built powerfully, her hands beneath her gloves clawed and capable of inflicting serious amounts of pain. She had an aura about her that simply said that Khara wasn't one to underestimate. She was about three inches taller than Chara, her eyes roaring with her hidden power.

Khara stretched, popping several joints as well as removing tension. When she finished she scanned the room, eyeing everyone.

"You are very familiar." She said, looking at Chara. "Who are you? Your aura…"

Khara stopped, simply staring at Chara. Her breathing quickened and her eyes widened. She simply grabbed Chara, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Oh, my baby." She said, smiling. "I'm so glad you got to the Underground safely. I'm glad you stayed safe, even though I didn't get to see you grow up and Cooper is that you, it's good to see you again."

"I always remembered you." Chara said, returning the hug. "I kept your dust with me to remember you."

"That's good." Khara said. "I wish I could have seen you grow up, but I couldn't."

"It's fine." Chara said. "You're here now."

"You've grown so strong." Khara said, beaming with pride as she noted Chara's strength. "I can tell you've unlocked your magic powers."

"Well" Chara said. "It took like fifty buttercups and three weeks of sickness and then death to accomplish, but I did."

"Fifty?" Khara asked, impressed. "That's my girl. Tough, just like your mom."

"Thanks, mom." Chara said, smiling. "I gained a lot from you."

"Yep." Khara said, looking Chara over. "My power, my hair, my eyes (A/N: Chara's eyes are brown, but when she gets angry, they flare up like Khara's), my face (minus the pale, white skin, that is). You could pass for me if you could fit into this armor."

"Maybe.' Chara said, laughing.

"You" Khara said, moving on to Alphys. "You're Gaster's assistant, aren't you?"

"Y-yes." Alphys said, nodding nervously. She'd only heard the stories of how intimidating Khara could be, even though she was normally so nice and sweet.

"If you see Gaster" Khara said, grinning. "Tell him I owe him a punch in the arm."

"Will do." Alphys said, laughing nervously.

"You" Khara said, her gaze shifting to Asriel. "You're neither Asgore nor Toriel. You must be their poorly named child."

"My name's not bad." Asriel said, crossing his arms.

"You do realize" Khara said, pointing at him. "It's just a combination of your parent's names, right?"

"Yeah." Asriel said, sighing. "I know."

"And you've gained your mother's strength." Khara said, eying Asriel.

"Thanks, I guess." Asriel said, smiling a little.

Khara then turned her attention to Frisk. She walked right up to her, kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

"You have my daughter's scent on you." Khara said, smelling the air around Frisk (A/N: being a Nekomon, her sense of smell is heightened). "Very strongly, in fact. You two must be very, very close."

"yes, we are." Frisk said, smiling. "We're very close."

Alphys looked at Khara, thinking. She had an idea as to what the Nekomon was up to. Toriel had said that Khara had a slight side of mischief to her. But, this seemed more motherly than humorous.

"I can tell." Khara said. "You have nothing but love for Chara in your eyes."

"She's always been there for me." Frisk said. "No matter what, I can always count on Chara. She's never let me down."

Alphys was snickering slightly, knowing what Khara was getting at.

"What's so funny?" Asriel asked. Alphys leaned over and whispered to him, Asriel snickering himself in response.

"I think you two would make a great couple." Khara said, causing Asriel and Alphys to burst out in laughter.

"C-couple?" Frisk asked, her eyes widening. Chara's eyes widened as well, along with her expression changing to confused.

"Yes." Khara said, smiling. "You two have great affections for each other. I can tell."

"Really?" Chara asked.

"You mean you haven't even considered it?" Khara asked her daughter, looking at her inquisitively. "That's surprising."

"Well" Chara said, her and Frisk blushing slightly. "I-I mean, I've thought—I mean I haven't really—I mean, um."

"Awww." Alphys said, in the daydream pose. "I'll call this one 'FallenChildshipping' because it's an interesting name. Well, it seems we've got a love triangle going here. Oh my god, it's sooo awesome."

"You're going to write one of your weird fanfictions about this, aren't you?" Asriel said, shaking his head.

"Yyyyyeesss." Alphys said, her otaku nature coming to the forefront.

At this point Alphys was fangirling to the extreme while Asriel simply stared at the scientist before walking over to his best friend.

"So" he said, the mischievous smile that he'd had since their childhood. "When ya gonna kiss her?"

"Not sure." Chara said, her own smile on her face. "But, I'll bet she's better at it than you."

Frisk blushed slightly

"Wait." Frisk said. "Aren't the two of you dating?"

"Not exactly." Asriel said. "We're kind of not doing that because we decided we needed to spend some time as best friends Chara and Asriel and get used to the current situation before actually getting serious about dating."

"That and mom caught you two making out in your bedroom." Coper said, laughing and causing Chara and Asriel to blush.

"yeah." Asriel said, laughing nervously. "That too. It's really awkward when your mother catches you being in a relationship and you haven't told her."

"So" Chara said, taking her mother's arm and changing the subject. "Why don't we go home now?"

"Sure." Khara said. "But, I can't teleport right now. I need to recover my strength."

"don't worry." Chara said, taking Khara and Frisk's hands. "I can teleport still. I'll take us all home."

Alphys and Asriel grabbed onto Chara, who snapped her fingers, all of them disappearing.

At the house

The five of them appeared in the house, startling Toriel and Asgore, who were on the couch simply talking. Sans was sleeping in the chair next to them (Asgore was more pleasant conversation for Toriel because he stayed awake through most of it).

"Chara." Toriel said. "You startled me, my child."

"Going on a little trip, have you?" Asgore said, laughing. "Well, you brought Frisk, Asriel, Alphys, and—"

Asgore stood up quickly, his eyes widening as he looked at Khara.

"Kh-Khara?!" he said, gazing at the Nekomon.

"Your highness." Khara said, bowing on one knee.

"No need for that." Asgore said, waving his hand. "I'm no longer the king. We live peacefully on the surface now."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Khara asked, standing up. "I lived here before. I actually met my lover here."

"Lover?" Toriel said, standing up. "You must tell us about him."

"Well" Khara said. "He gave me a child, a daughter."

"Really?" Toriel asked. Her gaze subtly shifting to Chara.

"Yes." Khara said, hugging Toriel. "Thank you, Your Highness for taking care of her when I was unable to."

"Wait." Asgore said, thinking. "You don't mean…"

"Yes.' Khara said, smiling. "Chara is my daughter."

"So" Sans said, waking up. "She's the purrfect daughter, isn't she?"

"You must know Gaster." Khara said. "You have his sense of humor."

"Why thank you." Sans said, giving a mock bow. "I try."

"I didn't say that was a good thing." Khara said, putting her fingers up to her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Hey, nerds!" Undyne shouted, coming into the room. "Where's my girlfriend?!"

Undyne caught sight of Khara and stopped dead in her tracks. She started fangirling slightly at the sight of her hero.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" she said, grabbing Khara by the shoulders. "You are my hero! My sister told me so much about you! You were the reason I joined the Royal Guard!"

"Th-thank you." Khara said, smiling. "Wait, who's your sister?"

"Undella." Undyne said. Khara's eyes shifted to recognition.

"You're Undella's sister?" Khara asked. "Your sister was amazing. She was one of the few people who asked me to teach them to cook instead of Toriel."

"You like to cook too?" Undyne asked, in her element.

"Yeah.' Khara said, leaning close to Undyne so she could whisper in her ear. "But, don't tell the queen this, but my cooking is better than hers."

"Woah!" Undyne said. "You are amazing!"

"Thank you." Khara said, smiling.

"So" Toriel said, smiling at the Nekomon. "Where will you stay? You're more than welcome to stay here."

"That sounds nice." Khara said. "I'm gonna crash. I'm so tired for some reason."

"Well, you were revived from death." Chara pointed out.

"True." Khara said, nodding. Suddenly, a familiar voice broke any sort of silence that was in the room.

"HUMAN!" came the voice of Papyrus. "SCARY HUMAN! ASGORE CLONE! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE WITH MY PUZZLE!"

Papyrus walked into the room, noticing Khara.

"You are definitely related to Gaster." Khara said.

"THANK YOU, COSPLAY LADY!" Papyrus said, smiling wider than he already was.

"Cosplay?" Khara asked. "These are real ears."

"So" Toriel asked. "What are you going to do now, Khara?"

"Well" Khara said. "First, I'm gonna crash. Then, I got some catching up to do with my daughter, Cooper and her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Toriel asked.

"It's a joke." Khara said. "She's single currently."

"I know." Toriel said. "I didn't mean to be shocked that they were really going out. It's just hard to see your children grow up so fast. He was a flower just two weeks ago."

"Flower?" Khara asked.

"Long story." Toriel said. "I'll tell you later."

"Alright." Khara said. "I look forward to hearing it. Now I'm gonna go sleep."

Khara walked up the stairs, heading to the nearest bedroom and entering it, finding out that the bed was broken (it was Chara and Asriel's), but still falling asleep. The last thing she thought before reaching unconsciousness was 'I think I'm gonna love it here."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Catching Up

"Oh my god, it's so DAMN HOT!" Khara shouted, her face, pouring sweat and all her clothes save her underwear were stripped off, revealing that she actually had a tail, which was most likely tucked under her armor, which was lying on the floor next to her. Almost all her body had fur on it, though it was short and was most likely a thin insulator (which seemed to be working against her currently XP).

"You're telling me." Chara said, coming down the stairs, dressed similarly and falling down on the couch.

"I knew you got your looks from me.' Khara said, looking at Chara.

"Doesn't look as good when it's shiny with sweat." Chara said, looking up at her mother. "Doesn't help that this couch is itchy, though."

"I don't know you look good in nothing but you underwear." Cooper said and got smacked by both of them.

"You're lucky." Khara said, wiping her soaked brow. "You don't have fur."

"I'm still half you." Chara said, her body sweaty, but not as sweaty as Khara's. "I get really hot, really fast."

"Trust me" Khara said, panting. "That's why my armor is as thin as it is."

"That must really be nice." Chara said. "But, I really don't wear armor."

"Trust me." Khara said, looking at Chara. "You don't need it. I only use it because I'm a monster. It's not even that protective, it's just for minor elemental and magic protection."

"Khara" Toriel said, coming down the stairs. "Why are you and Khara stripped down on the couches?"

"It's so f #$ing hot!" Chara said, panting. Toriel sighed, rubbing her fingers over her eyes. Another individual that needed a cooler temperature. The air conditioning bills were skyrocketing. It was February, they shouldn't need the house to be at sixty degrees to keep cool.

"Look, Khara." Toriel said, sighing again. "We need to keep the air conditioning bills down. If you guys get so hot so easily, why don't you go take a cold bath?"

"You complained the last time I dumped ice in my cold bath." Chara said.

"That was because you put ten gallons worth of ice in the tub." Toriel said. "That's too much ice. You could have gotten hypothermia."

"I'm half Nekomon." Chara said. "The worst thing I'd have gotten was a little blue."

"Alright." Toriel said, surrendering. "I'll turn the air back on. But, you two need to stop coming downstairs dressed like that. What if somebody sees you?"

"Well" Chara said, reclining on the couch. "They'll see me and my mom sweating our asses off."

"Well" Toriel said, sighing as she went up to turn on the air. "Just put more clothes on when the air comes on."

"Toriel you know how my family is right, Hades has given my infinite amount of money."

"Fine." Chara said, waves of cool air blasting from the air conditioner. Chara went to put on her sweater, her mother simply looking at her.

"you sure change quick." She said, putting on her own armor.

"I've learned to be quick." Chara said.

"So, tell me." Khara said, crossing her leg over the other. "What happened since you fell into the Underground? I want to know."

"Well" Chara said as Frisk and Asriel walked into the room. "I was found by the Dreemurrs and they raised me for a couple of years until I ate a sh!t ton of buttercups."

"Oh" Frisk asked, sitting down next to Chara. "Are you telling a story?"

"Sure, kid.' Chara said, putting her arm around Frisk. Asriel sat on the other side of Chara, reclining on the couch.

"What happened next?" Khara asked.

"Well" Chara said, thinking. "I died and then sometime later I revived. I basically went genocide on the Underground and killed everyone (except Sans and Cooper, who f #$ed me up good). I was trying to get revenge for the humans that killed both you and Asriel."

"They killed Asriel?" Khara asked, looking at the goat-like monster. "What happened?"

"So, when I died" Chara said. "Asriel absorbed my SOUL and went to take my body to my village, where he placed it by the flowers. You know, the ones that shine in the light of the moon?"

"Oh yeah." Khara said, nodding. "I know those."

"So" Chara said. "The villagers attacked him and killed him. I tried to get him to defend himself, but the softy didn't want to."

"Won't make that mistake again." Asriel said.

"So" Chara said. "I revived and wanted revenge. I went to the village and fought them not telling Cooper I was going, but they overpowered me and nearly killed me because of that fact. I did find your journals, though."

"I'd been looking for those." Khara said.

"So" Chara continued. "I went down, did my genocide runs, killed four of the six souls Asgore had Cooper killed one, and then found Frisk. She was the reason I stopped."

"That's good.' Khara said, nodding.

"Then me and Frisk rescued Asriel from being a flower." Chara said.

"A flower?" Khara asked.

"Let me tell that story." Asriel said.

Later

Chara was lying with her head on Asriel's legs, snoring. Frisk was laying over her, also asleep, Chara having an arm around her. Asriel was sitting up, talking to Khara and Cooper was reading upside down on the roof.

"That's really interesting." Khara said. "So, you survived that long without a SOUL?"

"Yeah." Asriel said. "I'm not really proud of it, though."

"Fair enough." Khara said. "Trust me, I've killed my fair share of monsters myself in my day."

"Well, I don't want to be acknowledged by it." Asriel said.

"I've got to ask you something though." Khara said, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"What is it?" Asriel asked.

"You dated my daughter, right?" Khara asked.

"Yeah." Asriel said. "For a couple weeks. Then we figured out we should just be friends like we were because of how I was a flower and I'd only just regained my form. I mean, it's pretty much the same as when we were dating, but minus the making out."

"I heard your mom caught you guys making out in your room." Khara said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah.' Asriel said, rubbing the back of his nervously. "Trust me, my mom is the most awkward person to have a relationship around. The first thing she did was just stare at us for a second. I mean, she knew we were in a relationship, but I guess it hit her at that moment."

"Funny." Khara said, thinking. "I thought she was dating Frisk when I'd first met her."

"Well" Cooper said, laughing from the ceiling. "If Frisk was an option, He would be out of the competition."

"How?" Khara said, confused. "It's obvious Chara has great care for you."

"Trust me." Asriel said. "Any feelings she has for me are nothing compared to how she feels about Frisk."

"In the romantic sense?" Khara asked.

"In the affection sense." Cooper said taking a pill. "Not sure if she could even tell if she was romantic towards Frisk (don't tell her I said that). Frisk has always had a very special place in Chara's heart, ever since she met her. She considers her as a little sister and does a whole lot for her. She's actually very protective of her almost more then me sometimes, though Frisk doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she's the only person I've ever heard Chara say 'I love you' to."

"Really?" Khara asked, amazed. "That's amazing. It takes great love and for a Nekomon to say that (oh, I'm sorry. This must not look good for you in terms of dating her)."

"It's fine." Asriel said. "I've seen Chara throw herself into unknown dangers for her so many times. I know she really cares for her."

"I'm surprised they're not dating." Khara said, chuckling. "The way she's sleeping with her right now."

"They do this a lot." Asriel said. "She calls me her 'fuzzy warm pillow'."

"Well" Khara said. "Whoever she dates, I'm sure she'll be happy with them."

"Yep." Asriel said.

At this point Chara began to stir, as did Frisk. The two of them yawned and stretched. Chara sat up, Frisk still laying down.

"you still make a fuzzy pillow." Chara said, hugging Asriel.

"That was a nice nap." Frisk said. "I see why you and Sans like them."

"Yeah." Chara said. "They're very refreshing."

"Well" Asriel said, chuckling. "You missed my entire story."

"It was boring the first time I heard it." Chara said. "And it's boring now. I fell asleep the first time too."

"I know." Asriel said. "So, now what should we do?"

"I don't know about you." Chara said. "But, Frisk, I've got to show you something."

"What?" Frisk asked.

"You'll see." Chara said, heading up to her room. Frisk followed her, her curiosity overtaking her.

"Okay." She said.

"So" Khara said once they were alone. "how good are you at combat?"

"Okay." Asriel said. "Why?"

"I need to regain my full capability." Khara said. "I don't think I'm strong enough to take on my daughter at this moment, especially considering her dark magic capability and Cooper is out of the question. I need to gain strength and you seem like you'd present a decent challenge."

"Why are you concerned about taking on Chara?" Asriel asked.

"She's got powerful magic." Khara said. "She needs to learn to control it properly. She has very limited control as it is, so I need to train her to use it same with Cooper as I know he had copied the magic on purpose or not."

"Right.' Asriel said. "We've got a place set up that you can use. The Judgement Hall."

"Sounds fitting." Khara said, grinning.


	17. Chapter 16

Underschool Chapter 17: Training, an undertale fanfic | FanFiction

Chapter Sixteen: Training

Chara and Frisk stared deep into each other's eyes, their passion levels rising like their DETERMINATION.

"Oh, Chara." Frisk said, her face red with blushing. "You sure know how to make me blush."

"Oh, I'll do more than that." Chara said, a small smile on her lips. She put her hand behind Frisk's head and pulled it closer to hers. She pressed her lips against Frisk's, Frisk gaining a shocked expression, which faded immediately as she leaned into the kiss, putting her own hand behind Chara's head. Chara leaned forward, which leaned Frisk backwards onto her bed.

Chara moved her body so that she was above Frisk, her hands on either side of Frisk's head.

"So" Frisk asked. "What next?"

"Well" Chara said, a mischievous smile on her face and a seductive tone in her voice. "I've got some fun stuff planned for the two of us."

"I can't wait." Frisk said, a similar smile on her face. "But, won't someone hear us?"

"Oh, don't worry." Chara said, chuckling softly. "No one's home. We've got the entire house to ourselves."

"Then, let's have some fun." Frisk said, spreading her arms out sideways. Chara smiled and leaned down to kiss Frisk once again, keeping Frisk's attention away from her hands. She then reached under the bed and pulled out—

Fifteen minutes later

"Uh, Alphys." Undyne said, catching the scientist's attention away from her computer.

"What?" Alphys asked. "I was getting to the really steamy part." (A/N: how many of you thought that was really happening? XP)

"Weeeellll…" Undyne said, trying to say what she wanted to say.

"They're standing right behind me, aren't they?" Alphys asked, her tone going slightly nervous. She turned around to see Frisk and Chara standing behind her, Frisk covering her mouth with her sweatered hand and her face bright red and Chara standing with her arms crossed with a look that was a mix of shock and confusion on her face.

"h-how much of that did you hear?" Alphys asked, her face going a little redder.

"Well" Chara said. "I was showing Frisk this cool pair of pink gloves I got her when we hear you saying something about me and Frisk doing something involving ropes, whipped cream and used laundry. We walk in here to hear you reading Undyne a story about us doing pretty raunchy things."

"Well, I, uh—" Alphys said, tapping her fingers together nervously.

"First off." Chara said, leaning closer to Alphys. "If I was dating Frisk, we wouldn't do half of the things you wrote in that story. Second off, I don't think it's good to write that about any of us."

"W-Well." Alphys said, getting even more nervous. "I thought."

"Don't." Chara said. "I don't care. Just don't do it again."

"O-okay." Alphys said, nodding.

Frisk and Chara left, heading to Chara's room. Alphys sighed with relief.

"I thought she'd be madder." She said, wiping her brow.

"I think it's because she knows you." Undyne pointed out. "She knows you're just writing this because you're a huge fangirl and would never publish it or anything."

"I guess you're right." Alphys said. "Wanna hear the rest?"

"If you close the door." Undyne said.

With Khara and Asriel

"This room still looks amazing." Khara said, looking around the Judgement Hall. "I never thought it would still be standing."

"This is where Chara and I have actually had a few fights with Sans and Cooper." Asriel said.

"He sounds tough." Khara said. "I might have to train with him someday. If he's tougher than Chara."

"I doubt he is.' Asriel said. "I mean, he gave her a hard time before, but she held back a lot. If she went all out on him, he'd be dust."

"I see." Khara said. "Now, let's begin our fight."

"What are the rules?" Asriel asked.

"Rules?" Khara asked. "There are no rules in free fighting."

"No holds barred?" Asriel asked.

"No holds barred." Khara said.

"Then" Asriel said. "Let's get going."

"Great!" Khara said, excited. "Let's start off by warming up."

"Okay." Asriel said, summoning fire magic to his hands. He got into a fighting stance, crouching slightly.

Khara summoned dark magic to her hands, standing and facing Asriel with her fists held by her sides.

They charged at each other, throwing punches that collided. However, Khara overpowered Asriel and sent him flying. Asriel righted himself by flipping over and fired a barrage of fire magic at Khara. Khara swatted away some of the fire magic, the rest either missing her completely or hitting her lightly.

"You're gonna have to do better than that" Khara said. "If you want to beat me."

"Fine then." Asriel said, grinning. "I will."

Asriel spread his arms out, releasing his LV. His ears started waving like in a breeze. His sweater and pants disappeared, being replaced with a dress similar to Toriel's, but with an upside down symbol. His eyes turned yellow with black pupils and sclera (the white part of the eye). Black marks veined up his face, touching his eyes. He grew about five inches in height, his very aura becoming like a fire. White fire appeared in his hands as he grinned.

"Good." Khara said. "You're pretty good. Let's see what you've got."

"Fine then." Asriel said. "Let's go."

Asriel teleported behind Khara, punching her in the back of the head. Khara flew forwards, colliding with a pillar.

"So" Khara said, amusement and excitement in her voice. "You're now on my level. Let's play."

She turned around, punching Asriel with a punch that created shockwaves which shook the Judgement Hall.

Khara and Asriel traded blows, both of them taking and dishing out hits. However, neither of them seemed to be more powerful.

Khara then threw a dark magic infused punch that struck Asriel in the jaw. He was thrown backwards, hitting a pillar.

"You aren't very formally trained." Khara noted, looking at Asriel, who stood up.

"I was like nine when I died." Asriel said. "I was a flower for like ten years, so any training I had received would have gone to sh!t."

"True." Khara said, conceding that point. "I might have to retrain you, along with Chara."

"I don't know if Chara really needs that much training." Asriel said. "I mean she did manage to take down the Order of the Three Hearts."

"Wow." Khara said. "That's amazing. We'd been trying to take those guys out for years."

"Yeah." Asriel sad, getting back into a fighting stance. "She's pretty badass."

"That's my girl." Khara said, clenching her fists and grinning. "Pure badass."

"Yep.' Asriel said. "Now, let's get back to it."

"You're pretty eager to get your ass kicked." Khara said, grinning. "Well, then…"

Khara and Asriel charged at each other once again, pulling back powerful punches. They threw them, the collision shaking the Judgement Hall and the area around it. Several monsters that were in the Underground looked up and saw the flashes of fire and dark magic.

The two battlers then fired powerful blasts of their magic Kamehameha style, the two blasts colliding. A large ball of energy gathered in the middle, getting larger by the second. Khara and Asriel pushed with their full force, the ball exploding. The explosion forced them backwards, the two of them flipping over to right themselves.

"You're good." Asriel said.

"I'm head of the Royal Guard." Khara said. "Did you really expect me to retain that position without having power and skill to back it up?"

"Well" Asriel said. "You did say you were a bit rusty, so, I thought you wouldn't be at full skill."

"I'm not able to use my full LV." Khara said. "I still have every ounce of skill that I had before. This fight will get me capable of using it."

"Okay." Asriel said. He ran forward, throwing a punch at Khara, which she blocked and countered.

"You are very strong." Asriel said. "I truly can admit that. You're definitely Chara's mother."

"Was there any doubt?" Khara asked, grinning.

"No." Asriel said. "But, the major similarities are coming out."

"Well" Khara said. "Nekomon are very similar to their parents."

"I can see that." Asriel said. "But, it's time for me to end this fight."

"Oh?" Khara asked, curious as to what Asriel meant. "How?"

"With my true form." Asriel said, grinning.

"Your true form is your base form." Khara said. "I think you mean your final form."

"Same difference." Asriel said, shrugging. He got into a power-up pose, screaming like a DBZ character.

His body began to be covered in a powerful looking dark blue armor (A/N: his legs don't disappear in this version because it's too complicated to work around that in this kind of fighting style). His forearms grew slightly larger with upside down hearts on them, the biceps becoming slightly more skeletal with. Huge dark blue wings, a mix between angelic and demonic, sprouted from his back, their span about six feet each. On his chest, a large circle with a continually layering heart (a heart within a heart and so on) appeared, the hearts pulsing. His ears grew longer, curving around a little under his chin. His fabric on his shoulders curved up and moved like wisps in the wind. His horns (which were slightly curved similar to Toriel's before) went in a sort of demonic curve. His pupils disappeared, the irises (the colored part of the eye) becoming white. His aura became ever more like a fire, waving like a wildfire in a breeze.

Khara looked at Asriel's form, impressed. For one like him to have such a powerful, demonic form was an amazing thing.

"So?" Asriel said, grinning. "How do you like this form? I call it the 'god of hyperdeath'

"Truth be told" Khara said. "If I hadn't seen it, I'd have said that was the stupidest name ever. But, looking at it, I'd say it deserves a name like that."

"Well" Asriel said, chuckling. "Blame it on genetics, I guess."

"Oh, I do." Khara said.

"So" Asriel said, flexing his fingers. "Do you think you can beat me?"

"Not like this." Khara said. "You're far more powerful than me right now."

"Awesome!" Asriel said, pumping his fist. "I'm more powerful than Khara Darkspawn, the Demon's Maiden!"

"No.' Khara said, a small grin forming on her lips. "You're not."

"But, you just said…" Asriel said, confused.

"I never said that you were more powerful than me." Khara said, her tone getting slightly darker. "I said that you weren't more powerful than me RIGHT NOW. I'm holding back if you couldn't tell."

"You're holding back?" Asriel asked. "I thought so, but how much?"

"Asriel." Khara said, spreading her arms out wide, palms up as a black spirit circle appeared under her. "It's time I show you why they call me the Demon's Maiden."

In an unknown location

"We have destroyed their main base of operation but i still feel their presence in this world." Road said sitting on Allan's lap with a lollipop in her mouth, Allan nodded in agreement with her.

"I agree with her, Cooper they are still here." Percy said sharpening his weapons.

"I as well I can still smell their stink." Kyle told the group sniffing the air.

"Yes, they are still here I just can't put my tail on where they are hidden away." Dale said one of his tails stabbing into the ground.

"So we are in agreement with them still being here, I everyone here with their personal teams to start looking for them, now go." Cooper said and they all left the room with inhuman speed.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: All Out

With Frisk and Chara

"So" Frisk said, laying (rather uncomfortably) on Chara's broken bed, flexing her fingers in her pink gloves. "Should we do something about that weird fanfiction Alphys wrote?"

"I'll delete it later." Chara said shrugging.

"That's good." Frisk said. "That was really weird."

"I know." Chara said. "It kind of makes me want to send her to a therapist. I mean, what would I do with a hundred feet of rope?"

"Not sure." Frisk said.

"Though" Chara said, thinking. "It kind of makes me wonder what my mom and Cooper are doing."

With Asriel and Khara

"Asriel." Khara said, spreading her arms out wide, palms up as a black spirit circle appeared under her. "It's time I show you why they call me the Demon's Maiden."

The spirit circle cracked, darkness spilling from the cracks in both light form and in a sort of liquid form. The liquid darkness latched onto Khara's boots, veining up them and spreading over her body. Khara grinned as the very light around her seemed to be drained away, being replaced by the power Khara began emitting. It was a dark, evil power that seemed to chill the whole room a little bit. The darkness entered her open mouth, also moving over her eyes.

The darkness began to drag Khara into the spirit circle. Khara remained unmoving as she was pulled into the dark light being emitted from the circle. When she fully disappeared, the spirit circle disappeared with her. Asriel looked, confused as to what this was accomplishing and worried that Khara might be dead.

However, these emotions were soon replaced with a different feeling, a slight fear, as the ground on the Judgement Hall split open, black light being emitted from it. A demonic looking figure emerged from it.

Her skin was as black as soot, the sheer opposite of Khara's. She wore black armor that was spiky. A black, tattered cape was flowing like in a breeze, attached to the figure by a dark green upside down heart clamp. On her chest was a very dark green, upside down heart. This heart, however, had a jagged crack down it, which separated the two halves of it. Her gloves were black, ending in sharp points due to her claws. Her hair was a very, very dark brown and waving like it was being electrified. Her mouth was in a grin, her teeth all pointed. One was longer than the others. Her ears now were blacker than they were, especially being contrasted and highlighted by her hair. The scariest thing about her, however, was her eyes. They were black, even blacker than her skin, black demonic fires being emitted from them. The pupils of the eye had morphed into blood red slits that seemed to pulsate. Her very aura seemed to darken the room around her, draining the light from it.

"So" she said, grinning. "Do you like my form?"

"It's pretty badass." Asriel said, grinning as well. "But, is it powerful enough to beat me?"

"Trust me." Khara said. "I'm gonna give you the best fight you've had in your entire life."

"Let's do it." Asriel said, getting into a fighting stance.

The two of them lunged at each other, throwing punches that shook the entire Underground. Monsters ran, panicking toward the furthest place from the Judgement Hall: The Ruins.

Khara called a large amount of dark magic to her hand, Asriel summoning fire magic to his. They threw them, the spheres of magic striking each other, exploding in a huge explosion that engulfed the two of them in smoke and flame. Several monsters were looking in to see what was going on and saw the explosion. The eagerly waited to see what would happen, to see if one of their heroes could win this fight.

The smoke began to dissipate, revealing the two standing figures of Khara and Asriel, neither of them hurt or even fazed. They stood, staring each other down, Khara's cape moving like a breeze was flowing.

Asriel then summoned his Chaos Buster sword, which looked like a strange sword made of fire. It was white and was about four feet long.

Khara summoned an evil looking sword made of dark magic that curved in a sinister fashion. Blood seemed to be running down the blade, but it was unclear whose it was.

Both of them lunged forward, making powerful slashes at each other. Their swords collided, the sound of the collision not unlike that of a lightsaber. They both pushed against each other, leaning forward to try to gain an advantage, but neither could.

Khara suddenly kicked her leg up, catching Asriel in the chest and offsetting him, giving Khara the perfect opportunity to land a dark magic infused punch on his face. She then grabbed him by the arms, kicking him hard in the chest again. Asriel flew backwards, hitting a column. Khara rushed forward to throw more punches, but Asriel fired a powerful burst of fire magic, which hit her. She was pushed backwards by the force of the blow, but mostly unharmed.

"You're pretty tough." She said, grinning. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun in a fight."

"You think I'm good" Asriel said, chuckling. "You should see your daughter."

"Oh, I will." Khara said. "Soon. But, right now, let's finish our fight."

"Right." Asriel said, firing a ball of fire at Khara, who deflected it with her hand. Asriel then moved around behind her, throwing a powerful punch towards Khara's head. Khara ducked, spinning around and roundhouse kicking Asriel in the chest. Asriel grabbed Khara's foot after the blow had made contact. He swung her around, striking her on the ground and a few pillars. He finished it off by spinning her foot rapidly and causing Khara to be thrown off her feet. The Nekomon demon landed on her stomach, rolling over to avoid the punch from Asriel. She sweep kicked, knocking Asriel off balance. She leapt on top of him, throwing punches that both hit and missed. Asriel knocked her off after about fifteen seconds, Khara flipping herself to right her body.

They rushed toward each other, throwing punches infused with their respective magic. However, this time, they caught each other's fists, lunging as they pulsed powerful magic from their hands in an attempt to overpower each other. However, Khara, having far more experience when it came to using her LV to its fullest extent, focused her magic on a single point. Piercing through Asriel's hands. Asriel cried out in minor pain as Khara grabbed him by the wrists, swinging him around, smashing him on the ground and on pillars similar to what he did with her earlier. To end her combo, she leapt high into the air, holding Asriel by his chest armor. She began to fall, her and Asriel's combined weight causing them to fall pretty rapidly. Just before impact, however, she slammed Asriel's body into the ground, making a large crater and causing a minor earthquake in the Judgement Hall.

Asriel simply lay in the crater for some time, a little dazed and actually amazed that Khara had managed to actually make him feel this much pain in this form. Though he wasn't as powerful as when he had seven human SOULs, he was still very powerful and it took a lot for him to hurt, similar to Chara entering her own demonic form.

"I'm actually amazed." Khara said, standing over Asriel, her hands on her hips. "There has never been an opponent I've faced that can match me for this long in this form, despite my lack of ability to use my full LV. I must say, when Chara told me how you were extremely powerful, I never believed her when she said it was this powerful. I didn't think I'd have to use my Demon's Maiden form to fight you at your full form, but still. You may not be a match for my full power, but you've given me a fight I've enjoyed all the same."

"You should have seen me when I had seven SOULs." Asriel said, chuckling as he started to get up to continue.

"I wouldn't stand up." Khara said, her tone warning, but not threatening. "That blow may have caused you a lot of internal damage. You may be extremely powerful, but that attack is still able to cause serious damage to DEMONS. I wouldn't try to move very much."

"This isn't over yet, Khara." Asriel said, standing up. Using his powers he could sense that he had minor internal damage; not bleeding, just a couple lightly fractured bones.

"You know this is just intense sparring, right?" Khara said. "We're not actually fighting to the death."

"I'm gonna fight until I go unconscious." Asriel said, grinning. "I know you would."

"I'm a little different." Khara said. "I'm literally empowered by demonic energy. My healing factor is much faster than yours, even with powerful monster food. You're the best fight I've had in years, though, so let's finish this one another day."

"That sounds nice." Asriel said, taking a deep breath as he shifted back to his original form.

Khara held her arms out by her sides, the darkness wafting off of her and rising up into the air. As it did, her original form returned. A spirit circle appeared on the ground, the darkness moving to it, absorbing into the circle and turning it darker. Once all the darkness was absorbed into the circle, the circle disappeared.

Asriel collapsed from his injuries. Khara, who was slightly injured, moved over to Asriel, catching him and holding him.

"To think." She thought to herself, chuckling with a small smile on her lips. "He's Tori's kid and he can dish out that much violence. Reminds me of how she used to be back when we were war buddies in the First Great War. Man, the Demon's Maiden and the Servant of Death, those were good times. Funny how she's much softer than before. Asgore must have been the reason for that, the big weenie."

Khara teleported with Asriel to the couch in the living room, placing him down on it. She pulled a blanket over him, sitting down on the chair next to the couch.

"What happened to him?" Chara asked, coming into the room with Frisk.

"We had one hell of a fight." Khara said, grinning. "He sure can pack a punch."

"Seems like he lost." Chara said, crossing her arms.

"It was a draw." Khara said. "We weren't trying to kill each other."

"But, he's still the one unconscious." Cooper said from the .

"Yep." Khara said. "By the way, I need to train with you sometime soon you as well Cooper. I need to teach you to control your dark magic and bring it to its full potential."

"Cool." Chara said. "Now, Frisk is gonna go distract Alphys and Undyne while I delete that fanfiction she wrote of the two of us."

"Oh, I read that." Khara said, trying to stifle her laughter. "I'm surprised Alphys actually wrote something like that."

"Watches way too much hentai." Chara said, sighing.

"You want help with that?" Khara asked. "I can tell it made you uncomfortable, especially (*grinning*) the way Frisk is blushing right now. I mean, if you two want to take things slow when it comes to having a relationship, go ahead."

"I haven't even really decided who I want to date yet." Chara said, Frisk nodding in agreement.

"I don't care either way" Khara said, putting an arm around both Frisk and Chara and smiling. "so long as you're happy. I was just messing with you when I made that joke (I'm a mother, it's my job). It is still kinda funny how Frisk smells so much like you, Chara. It's almost like you wear each other's clothes."

"We did that once." Frisk said, laughing. "Chara's clothes felt really itchy."

"Yours did too." Chara said. "It was Sans."

"Makes sense." Frisk said. "So, should we go get rid of that story now?"

"Yep." Chara said. The three of them made their way upstairs, thinking up an epic plan to commence.


	19. Chapter 18

Underschool Chapter 20: Possession, an undertale fanfic | FanFiction

Chapter Nineteen: Possession

"So, students" Toriel said, addressing her students. "As you know, today is the day of the dance, so I thought I'd remind you that tonight's dance will take place in the gym."

Toriel looked at Chara and Asriel, who were, wonder of all wonders, sleeping. However, they were leaning on top of each other, using their desks like mattresses.

"Great." Toriel said, sighing as she rubbed her eyes with three fingers. "There's two of my children that sleep in class."

"Chara! Asriel!" Toriel shouted, clapping her hands, startling the two of them awake. They looked at Toriel as she repeated her last announcement.

"Wait…" Chara said, looking at Toriel. "That's today?"

"Yes, Chara.' Toriel said, sighing. "That's today. I thought you knew that."

"Eh." Chara said. "I don't really care that much."

"Same here." Cooper said making small water figures dance around his desk from his bottle and in no way trying to hide it as it is the norm in this universes.

"Of course not." Toriel said, sighing again.

With Chara, Cooper, and Asriel—after class

"So" Chara said to Asriel as they grabbed their books from their lockers. "I had this really f #$ed up dream last night."

"What about?" Asriel asked.

"It was a weird parody of Dragon Ball Z." Chara said. "We were basically the characters and it was during the Saiyan saga when Goku returns to earth."

"So, who was who?" Asriel asked.

"I was Vegeta." Chara said. "And you were Nappa. Undyne was Piccolo, Muffet was Tien, her pet was Chiaotzu, Sans was Krillen, Toriel was Yamcha, and Kid was Gohan, Cooper was not their mostly because my mind would break from his mere presence."

"Weird but true about the last part." Asriel said rubbing his head in pain. "Maybe you watched too much anime last night."

"Probably." Chara said. "Oh well. Doesn't matter. Weird dream, weird appetite."

"Yeah." Asriel said, shrugging. "You going to the dance tonight?"

"Hell no." Chara said. "I'm goin' to the movies with Frisk and Cooper."

"And you didn't invite me." Asriel said, crossing his arms.

"I did invite you." Cooper said. "You just said you didn't want to go."

"Why would I say that?" Asriel said.

"How the f #$ should I know?" Cooper said.

"Fair enough." Asriel said.

"So" Chara said, looking at Asriel. "You wanna go? To the movie, I mean?"

"Sure, I do." Asriel said. "When?"

"Six." Chara said, thinking over the answer for a few seconds. "Don't forget. We'll leave you behind."

"Fine." Asriel said, leaving Chara and Cooper to thire locker.

"You've grown quite an attachment to that girl" a voice said from behind Chara, it's tone playful with a sinister undertone. Chara's eyes widened and her breathing quickened. Her left eye began to shift rapidly from brown and red. "haven't you, Chara? Didn't think you were the type and Cooper look at you all calm like, you're no fun when on those pills of yours."

Chara and Cooper turned to see an almost transparent girl standing behind them. The girl had blonde hair that went down her back. She was wearing brown shoes with a white pair of jeans and a brown shirt. She had orange eyes with green sclera (the white part of the eye). She had a smug look on her face.

"Oh i'm so sending you to the void now." Cooper said pulling out CC but Chara stopped him, so he put it away

"Arach (A/N: this is pronounced like the name 'Eric'—this is the only name I'm requiring specific pronunciation for in respect for the original)" Chara said, both spitting the word out and growling it. "What do you want?!"

"Oh, you know why I'm here, Chara.' Arach said, chuckling. "You've still got to fulfill your end of our little bargain."

"I'm not a part of that bargain anymore, Arach." Chara said. A couple of other students walking by looked at Chara with confused expressions.

"Oh, silly Chara." Arach said, giggling as she moved behind Chara, leaning over her shoulders and draping her arms down. "You can't leave. You made a deal."

"Her resurrection wasn't based on your power." Cooper said. "She is not part of your deal anymore."

"I made you what you are." Arach said, her tone turning to irritated. "I'm not afraid to take away what you had."

"You wouldn't." Chara said defiantly. "You're not strong enough."

"Oh please." Arach said, twirling her finger through Chara's hair. "I can take your body whenever I want. Such a luscious body, so well built"

"You won't." Cooper said.

"You know what?" Arach said, giggling. "I think the first person I'll take when I wrench control from you is that little brunette you love so much. So beautiful. I'd love to see what dirty little secrets she's got under that sweater."

"Don't even think about it!" Chara growled.

"Oh please." Arach said, waving her hand at Chara. "You know you can't hurt me. I'm immortal remember?"

"I kill immortals on the reg so you want to rethink that statement." Cooper said once again trying to get CC out but he was still stopped by Chara

"You go anywhere near her" Chara said, leaning closer to the intangible image of the girl. "And I'll show you just how much you misunderstand the meaning of the word 'immortal'."

"Ha!" Arach said, laughing. "You know what? Let's see how empty that threat is."

Arach touched her hand to Chara's chest. Her body disappeared, being absorbed into Chara. Chara dropped to her knees, breathing heavy. She clenched her eyes shut, putting her hand to her head.

Suddenly, Chara's breathing returned to normal. She stood up, chuckling. She opened her eyes. They were orange with green sclera.

"Well shit i can't kill her now all i can do is stop her from doing anything." Cooper said out loud but on the inside arguing with John on why he will not kill her.

"Chara." Frisk said, walking around the corner. "Are you okay? I heard you talking weird."

"Oh, I'm fine." 'Chara' said, chuckling. "I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?" Frisk asked, getting up close to 'Chara'. "Your eyes look weird."

"Just a little problem with my LV, is all." 'Chara' said, chuckling. "It'll go away soon."

"Something's off about you." Frisk said, getting suspicious. "You're not yourself."

"N-nothing's off." 'Chara' said, biting her lower lip slightly. "I'm just not feeling well. I'll be fine."

"I-if you say so." Frisk said, not wanting to push it and then looked at Cooper to see him signaling to frisk to watch herself. "Let's just get to class."

"Alright." 'Chara' said, turning around quickly and walking away."

'Chara' went to class, sitting down. Asriel looked at her, a little confused.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." 'Chara' said. "Why?"

"Your eyes are weird." Asriel said.

"Nothing much." 'Chara' said, fumbling for an excuse. "Just an experiment with the look of them."

"Whatever.' Asriel said, going back to sleep so he missed Cooper's warning about Chara.

At home—With 'Chara', Cooper, and Frisk

"So" 'Chara' said, putting her arms around Frisk, her grip tight. "We should grab some food. I'm starving."

"I don't know." Frisk said. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Look." 'Chara' said, sighing. "I'm hungry. I could KILL for something good to eat."

As 'Chara' said 'kill', Frisk's eyes widened. She felt a chill go down her spine for some reason.

"You know, it's funny." 'Chara' said, chuckling, leaning much closer to Frisk, making the younger girl uncomfortable (more so than she already was). "They say opposites attract. Angel and demon. Such a lovely combination, isn't it? Wouldn't you agree, dearie?"

Frisk gasped silently. Chara never called her 'dearie'. She had always said that was a stupid pet name for lovesick ditzy girls. She only ever called her 'Frisk' or 'kid', nothing else. Frisk looked into 'Chara's' eyes and saw something that normally wasn't there: a strange aggressiveness that Chara never had when she was happy. At least not after she met Frisk, that is.

"This ends now." Cooper said drawing CC and was about to cut the girl in two, but was thrown against the wall when 'Chara' flicked her wrist at him.

"Y-you're not Chara!" Frisk said, struggling to escape 'Chara's' grip. "Who are you?!"

"Of course I am." 'Chara' said, an almost seductive look in her eyes. "Here, I'll prove it."

'Chara' held onto Frisk tighter, Frisk pushing against 'Chara' as she leaned closer to her, staring into her eyes. 'Chara' laughed at the helplessness of the younger girl.

"Let me go!" Frisk shouted. "I don't want this!"

"Oh, don't lie to me." 'Chara said, chuckling. "You want this. You want it bad."

"You know" a voice said from beside the two girls. "When a lady says 'no', it's polite to listen to them."

Khara, who had just appeared from nowhere, dressed in her armor, punched 'Chara' in the side of the head, sending her into the wall beside her this made her loss concentration on Cooper letting him go. Khara grabbed Frisk and moved her (Frisk) behind her (Khara).

"Ow!" 'Chara' said, rubbing her head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're not my daughter." Khara said, dark magic in her hands. "Whatever you are, release her right now!"

"Oh, please." 'Chara' said, standing up. "You don't have the power to beat me."

"Can it!" Khara said, firing a blast of dark magic at the being that resembled her daughter.

"You're pretty smart to figure me out, Khara." 'Chara' said, laughing. "The only other one was that human and Cooper."

"Who are you?!" Khara demanded.

"You may call me Arach." 'Chara'—Arach—said, grinning. "I'm an old friend of Chara's."

"Arach." Frisk said, her breathing going shallow. "No, not you."

"So" Arach said, looking at Frisk. "She told you who I am, did she? Figures. She's got a soft spot for you."

"Who's Arach?" Khara asked.

"She's a demon one I thought I ended but I was wrong about that." Cooper said. "Chara and her went through the Underground together during Chara's genocide runs. Arach would be the voice in her head, telling her that she was doing the right thing and stuff like that. Chara never said where Arach first came into her life, but she did say that she tried to sever all ties with her."

"Good." Khara said. "I guess she learned her lesson, but there's a problem now of removing her."

"You can't remove me." Arach said, chuckling. "If you try doing anything to this body, there's a chance that you'll remove your daughter's SOUL as well."

"Fine then." Khara said, moving forward and shoving a blast of dark magic into Arach's face. Arach fell unconscious, collapsing.

"How'd you do that?" Frisk asked.

"It's a variant of dark magic." Khara said. "It's like an anesthetic. Cooper could you kill Arach with CC without killing Chara?"

"No, my sword kills things it finds are evil and with what Chara had done she is very evil in my swords eyes. No, we'll need to take out this bitch from the inside"

"Alphys has a machine that can do that." Frisk said, remembering. "Chara, Asriel, and Kid used it to enter my mind when Gaster almost killed me."

"He what?" Khara asked, genuinely surprised.

"I'll tell you later." Frisk said, running to get Alphys.

Ten minutes later, Alphys ran down, device in hand, to Chara's unconscious body. She plugged in the proper plugs to Chara.

"So" she said, nervously. "Who's going in?"

"I'm going, see you later. _**Final Resort: mind transfer!"**_ and with that Cooper fell on the floor.

"ok , how else is going." Alphys said to them.

"I am obviously." Khara said.

"B-but, Khara." Alphys said. "I-if you go, then there's not enough power to transmit another high LV inside."

"I'm going in." Khara said, grabbing Alphys by her lab coat. "It's a mother's duty to protect her child."

"R-right." Alphys said.

"I'll go too." Frisk said, volunteering. "I want to help Chara."

"O-okay." Alphys said. "But, be careful in there. I'm not sure if this machine can handle the both of you, but I'll try."

Khara and Frisk hooked up the proper pieces to themselves, Alphys activating the machine. The two of them disappeared into Chara's mind, Undyne coming down the stairs and sitting next to Alphys.

"Are they gonna be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know." Alphys said, sighing. "I don't know."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter twenty: Confrontation

"I must admit." Arach said to Chara, who was nearly unconscious, arms spread out and suspended to a large beam, Chara herself hanging about ten feet in the air. "You sure put up one hell of a fight. But, it's time you learned just who was more powerful."

The demon child floated up to Chara, putting her hand on Chara's chin. Hatred was flashing in Chara's eyes, burning like the fires that Chara's very aura was producing in her eyes.

"You know" Arach said, chuckling. "We haven't played together in quite a long time. What's it been? Seven years?"

"Too short of a time." Chara said.

"Oh, don't be that way." Arach said, looking into Chara's eyes. "You and I had fun. Taking SOULs and becoming stronger."

"I'm not like that anymore." Char said.

"Yes." Arach said. "Because of that little brunette. She must be quite a gem for you to up and change your ways like that. I think I'll definitely have to see her in a closer light. But I don't think you'll be able to stop me."

"Trust me." Chara panted, defiance in her voice. "If we were in the physical world, you'd be dust."

"I'm no monster." Arach said. "I won't turn to dust if I die."

"Depends on who kills you." Chara said.

"Oh, I see.' Arach said, giggling. "That's a sort of threat. Well, I'm not threatened by it."

"You will be." Chara said. "Trust me, I'm not done fighting yet and Cooper is coming to hunt you down."

"We'll see." Arach said, chuckling. "We'll see."

With Frisk, Cooper and Khara

"So Frisk." Khara said as the two of them walked through Chara's mind. "You said something earlier about Gaster nearly killing you. What was that about?"

"Oh" Frisk said. "Well, Gaster tried to kill Chara because of her genocide runs, but I stepped in between them. He shot me and Chara turned him to dust."

"Not gonna lie" Khara said, sighing. "He deserved it. But, I don't think he was too far off on the genocide run thing. Chara was wrong, but she learned her lesson. Though, I'm guessing if she fought him, she must have done the creepy speech I've heard her use."

"Yep." Frisk said, giggling. "She managed to make Toriel nervous."

"I don't see how." Khara said. "Tori used to be almost as powerful as me."

"Really?" Frisk asked, not knowing that little fact about her mom.

"Yep." Cooper said. "But, her weenie of an ex-husband made her a big softie. She's kinda like Mirajane in Fairy Tail."

"Oh." Frisk said. "That's amazing."

"Yep." Khara said. "So, what happened when Chara went into your mind?"

"Well" Frisk began. "This being with a cloak and sort of a skeleton look to him tried to take my SOUL, but Chara and Cooper beat him."

"Like a skeleton?" Khara said, her voice almost becoming a growl. "Did he say his name?"

"No." Frisk said. "But, he did mistake Chara for you."

"So" Khara said, clenching her fist. "He's still alive."

"Not really." Cooper said. "I pretty much obliterated him."

"Ahh." Khara said. "So, how'd you and Chara become such good friends?"

"Well" Frisk said. "It's kind of a long story."

"I think we got time." Khara said, shrugging.

"Okay." Frisk said. "Well…"

Flashback

The nine year old Frisk left the Ruins, walking through the cold Snowdin. She remembered that she was wearing the equivalent of a tank top under a small shirt Toriel had given her. She had on shorts as well. She began to shiver, but continued walking forward.

Suddenly, a girl older than her appeared beside her. Frisk recognized her as Chara, the girl she'd met earlier.

"Hiya!" Chara said, waving with a grin on her face. "So, ya made it out of the Ruins, huh? She musta smothered you, didn't she?"

"Y-yeah." Frisk said, shivering.

"You cold?" Chara asked. Frisk nodded, curling into a ball of sorts as Chara simply looked at her.

"I'll be right back." Chara said, teleporting away. Frisk's eyes widened in surprise.

After about five minutes, Chara returned, holding a sweater that was light blue with pink stripes and a pair of brown pants. She handed them to Frisk, who put them on. She found them to be really warm.

"they're from Hotland." Chara said, grinning. "It's really warm there."

"Woah.' Frisk said, standing up.

"Toasty, right?" Chara asked.

"Y-yeah." Frisk said. "Th-thank you, Chara."

"No problem." Chara said.

"But" Frisk asked. "Why aren't you wearing warm clothes?"

Chara was wearing a thin shirt and grey pants.

"The cold doesn't really bother me." Chara shrugged. "Now heat, that's something that bothers me. I get really hot really fast. I think it's genetic or something."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like that." Frisk said. "I didn't think there were other humans Underground."

"Oh, there aren't." Chara said. "I took care of that little problem."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"They all died well except one but i don't think he can be considered human anymore but that is not the problem right now is it." Chara said. Frisk looked at Chara with fear.

"Oh, don't worry." Chara said, realizing Frisk's emotion. "I'm not gonna kill you. I like you. The other humans were disgusting. They would kill monsters after gaining their affection. You're nice. You make friends with the monsters. I have a feeling you're gonna do great things for this Underground."

"Th-thank you." Frisk said. Chara put her arm around her, pulling her close.

"Welcome." She said. "Now, let's get you to someplace warmer."

"O-okay." Frisk said. She walked with Chara, the two girls talking to each other and laughing.

Unbeknownst to them, however, a pair of eyes watched them from the bushes.

"So" Sans, who the eyes belonged to, said. "She's back again. But, this time, she's got a little friend. Well, let's see how this one goes right Cooper."

"Yaeh" was all he said and loaded his gun.

Present time

"Well" Khara said. "It would seem that Chara found the person that restored her good side."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "By the way, how did you know Chara wasn't herself?"

"Her scent was off." Khara said. "There was something different about her. Also, her eyes. When Nekomon use dark magic our eyes turn black with red. Never orange and green. Those are the colors of possessive demons that and only a demon could hold Cooper back when he is in base form."

"I just thought her eyes had changed because she made them change." Frisk said. "Because they change when she uses a lot of LV."

"Well" Khara said. "There was also the reason of you not wanting her to get away from you. Chara is neither that forceful nor are you the one to want her to leave her alone. You always enjoy her company. When you wanted her to let go of you and she was trying to force herself on you, I knew something was up."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "I figured she wasn't Chara when she called me 'dearie'."

"Ugh!" Khara said, disgusted. "That's a stupid name for lovesick ditzy girls."

"That's what Chara always said." Frisk said.

"Well, we're really similar." Khara said. "Which reminds me, I still need to evaluate Chara's skill."

"Well" Frisk said. "I think we're getting closer to her. I can feel her."

"You can feel her?" Khara asked.

"Sort of." Frisk said. "It's something I've been able to do. I always know when she's nearby and she knows where I am and stuff."

"Interesting." Khara said. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "I think we're right nearby."

"Good." Khara said. "I can sense her too. We're right close."

The three of them walked into a hallway that opened up to reveal Chara suspended with her arms stretched wide, a blonde girl with orange eyes and green sclera (the white part of the eye).

"Arach." Frisk said, taking a cautious step back.

"You're Arach?" Khara asked. "I thought your name was—"

"Don't you dare use that name!" Arach shouted, firing a dark blast at Khara, who blocked it.

"Well, then.' Khara said, summoning her own dark magic. "I guess you are the same demon I knew."

"And you're the same girl who lit the seven candles." Arach said, grinning. "Oh, man, when you first gained your demon powers, all of us thought you were gonna split heaven wide open. The other warrior too."

"Funny how it didn't go your way." Khara said.

"Yeah." Arach said. "When you refused to follow us, we actually got nervous. Funny how I've been influencing your daughter for a while."

"Well, it stops here." Cooper said, clenching her fists. "Release her before i bring the wrath of Olympus down upon you ."

"Uh, how about no?" Arach said, stepping closer to Khara.

"Frisk." Khara said, her voice low. "We will take care of this one. You get Chara. Once you do, I'll bring us out of here."

"Got it." Frisk said, moving over to where Chara was.

"You won't take her!" Arach said, firing a dark blast at Khara and Cooper. Cooper blocked them both and rushed forward, trading blows with Arach Khara followed closely after.

With Frisk

Frisk tried to pull off the restraints holding Chara's arms, eventually succeeding. Chara fell forward, Frisk catching her and holding her in a hug, Chara's limbs limp.

"Well, kid." Chara said, laughing softly. "It looks like you saved me this time."

"Yeah." Frisk said, holding Chara tightly. "I guess I did."

"Now we gotta get outta here." Chara said.

"That's easy." Frisk said. "Khara's gonna get us out."

"Mom's here?" Chara said, looking over to Khara and Cooper, who was playing ping pong with Arach.

"Yep." Frisk said. "But, we're gonna have to hurry."

"Right." Chara said, nodding.

Frisk half dragged Chara over near Khara, who was still fighting with Arach. Khara quickly kicked Arach backwards, grabbing Frisk and Chara, teleporting them out. Cooper sone followed them.

Outside Chara's mind—With Alphys, Toriel, Undyne, and Asriel

"Why is Chara on the couch?" Toriel asked. "Isn't she supposed to be at the movies?"

"That's at six." Alphys said. "Besides, something's off with Chara."

"What?" Toriel asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"She was acting weird." Asriel said. "And her eyes were different too."

"How different?" Toriel asked with steel in her voice.

"They were orange." Asriel said, Toriel's hands clenching into fists. "With green around that."

"No." Toriel said. "It can't be."

"What?" Undyne asked. "You seem to know something about this."

"There were things I did and saw" Toriel said. "Before I met Asgore. Things involving Khara."

"What do you mean?" Undyne asked.

"Khara and I were powerful warriors once." Toriel said. "We were known as 'The Demon's Maiden' and the 'Servant of Death'."

"Wait." Undyne said, standing up. "You were the Servant of Death?"

"Yes.' Toriel said. "But, that was a very long time ago. I'm not at quite the level I once was. Khara, on the other hand, is still as powerful as she was, maybe even more powerful."

"Yeah." Asriel said. "She's tough allright."

"But" Toriel said. "Back to Chara. If those were the colors, I don't think we should take this lightly."

"It's fine." Alphys said. "Frisk, Cooper and Khara went in to help Chara."

"What?!" Toriel exclaimed. "They're in there? With HER?"

"Her, who?" Alphys asked.

Before Toriel could answer, Khara and Frisk' essences burst from Chara's body, the two of them landing on the floor, Cooper then shot up from behind the couch

. .

"Hey" Alphys said. "They made it out."

"Did it work?" Undyne asked.

"Yep." Khara said. Chara began to stir slightly.

"Maybe even better than you think." Came a sinister voice from behind them. They turned to see the physical form of Arach, an evil grin on her face. "I mean, you managed to get rid of me. But, now I'm in the real world. And there's no way any of you have the power to stop me here."

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Arach said, summoning her magic to her hands. However, before she could do anything else, a powerful blast of dark magic shot her through the wall of the house. Everyone turned to look where the blast came from. It was from Cooper, a very pised off look on his face.

"Oh no you don't you are going to my turf now Chara, Khara, and frisk will be going with me." Cooper said radiating power and authority. "Final resort: mind abduction!"


	21. Chapter 20

"Hey" Alphys said. "They made it out."

"Did it work?" Undyne asked.

"Yep." Khara said. Chara began to stir slightly.

"Maybe even better than you think." Came a sinister voice from behind them. They turned to see the physical form of Arach, an evil grin on her face. "I mean, you managed to get rid of me. But, now I'm in the real world. And there's no way any of you have the power to stop me here."

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Arach said, summoning her magic to her hands. However, before she could do anything else, a powerful blast of dark magic shot her through the wall of the house. Everyone turned to look where the blast came from. It was from Cooper, a very pised off look on his face.

"Oh no you don't you are going to my turf now Chara, Khara, and frisk will be going with me." Cooper said radiating power and authority. "Final resort: mind abduction!"

They all felt a strong pull as if it was pulling their soul which i most likely was. When they could see strate they all saw a white room, so white it was almost blinding, if you looked out the window all you would be looking into would be empty nothingness and the nothingness looked back. On a big black throne sat Cooper.

"What the hell happend?" Chara asked looking around and she spoted Arach geting up

"Round two Mother#*% !" Chara yelled hey rushed toward each other, summoning their power to their hands. Their fists collided in midair, sending out a pulse of dark magic through the area, they were both knocked each other back and they were about to charge again however, Cooper stood up and slammed his hand on the ground and they both were thrown into the ground casing craters.

"Stop both of you stop this now. For here I am king not even MM can stand up to me here for this is my domain my turf my home and nothing can stop me here " Cooper told the two.

"Now why are you here Arach?" Cooper asked the demon.

"To collect a long overdue det, why else would i be here you foul!" she yelled at him and charged him in in attempt to kill him.

"Shadow chains: bind" was all Cooper said and five pitch black chains shot out of the wall and attacked themselves to the charging demon, two on her wrists, two on her ankles, and one around her neck.

This did not stop her as she keep charging at him yelling "you think that this jewelry will stop me from killing you, you demi-god abomination!"

"No but this will, Shadow chains: restrict" as he said this the chains receded back into the wall at a very fast rate sending Arach flying into the wall and it held her their spread eagle on the wall.

"Now that you are hanging out here why don't you answer some questions for me." Cooper asked her as he walked towards her.

"As if i have anything to tell you bastard."

Interrogation seen if weak stomached skip

"Oh i think that you have plenty to tell us but first you all should go back to the real world and i will tell you later." Cooper said as he pulled out a curved knife and slashed at her leg making a short but deep gash he then flicked his hand and every one but Arach and himself disappeared .

"Now first question how do you know that i am a demigod?"

"I have nothing to say."

"But you do." another slash to the other leg this one shallow but long

"How do you know what i am?"

"Lucky guess." another slash across the face.

"Ok i think i have had enough of a warm up i will ask you one more time before i get seres. How do you know about demi-gods?"

"I still have nothing for you."

"Ok then well i have something to tell you, it is uncommon knowledge that i have MPD and one of them is called the doc, he has perfect knowledge over poises and the human body, and you know what the best part about it is i have control over what personality that is incontrol 95% of the time, so as they say the doc is in." Cooper told her and when he finished he fell to the ground but then got back up almost instantly.

"Well hello, you must be my newest patient." Doc asked his close morphing into a doctor's cote.

"This is no place for this to happen let's change that." Doc snapped his fingers and the room changed to an operating room with Arach strapped to the operating table with the same chains. "Much better, don't you think? No lets try this, how do you know that i am a demigod?"

"Just because you changed personalities and the place we are will not make me tell you shit."

"Well that is just so sad, for you that is, not it is time to operate. Now this is a special made drug that increases your pain receptors by 10 times their normal amount." Doc said as he pulled out a syringe from inside his jacket with a orange liquid in it and stabbed it into the girl's arm and then he took out a scalpel and and a very shallow cut that only managed to cut the first layer of skin."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girl scremed `

"Now let me ask a different question what is your real name?"

"Its Arach still you mor-AAAAAAAAAA" she was cut off by Cooper making another cut this one a bit deeper than the first.

"Ok ok my real name is Rachaya (ruh-KHIE(sounds like eye)-uh)" she said almost about to cry from the pain of the small cuts.

"See now that was not so hard was is, now let's continue." Doc said with a sadistic smile as he stabbed the knife into her leg and twisted it back and forth.

"No no pleas no no more!"

Interrogation seen over

With the others

As they were forced out of Cooper's mind they all hit the ground hard as they all got up someone new was there that was not before they left.

"Khara." The ghostly voice said from beside Khara. "What is the source of that demonic energy I sense? I figured it was you, Cooper or Chara, but there was a chance that we could be seeing the return of the Servant of Death."

"Ah, Gaster." Khara said, grinning.

"How are you alive?!" Undyne shouted. "I thought Cooper dusted you."

"One of me, yes." Gaster said.

Khara turned to the ghostly skeleton and punched him in the arm.

"You're welcome." Gaster said, rubbing his arm. "So, you do still have your strength."

"Of course." Khara said, still grinning. "Not Tori though. She's still a softy."

"A shame." Gaster said. "So, what's the source of the demonic energy that I'm feeling?"

"One of them is Cooper." Khara said, pointing to Cooper as demonic energy was flying off of him in waves and a girl that was nelling at his feet like a dog would to its master.

"Wait…" Gaster said, looking at Arach. "Is that—"

"Yeah." Cooper said. "That former demon lord is Rachaya (ruh-KHIE(sounds like eye)-uh) but now all she is now is my slave."

"Rachaya?" Toriel asked, her eyes widening. "That's Rachaya? I thought Rachaya was different looking than that. At least I don't remember her looking like that the last time we encountered her."

"Who's Rachaya?" Undyne asked.

"She's a demon." Khara said. "She's very powerful our used to be, actually one of the most powerful demons able to enter the physical world. However, it seems she wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?" Toriel asked.

"HE was here." Khara said. "He was going after Frisk when she was unconscious."

"Him?!" Toriel asked. "He was inside Frisk?"

"Apparently." Khara said. "But, Chara and Cooper killed him, she said."

"Frisk." Toriel said. "Are you sure Chara killed him?"

"I think so nothing have ever survived those two when mad have they?." Frisk said.

"Hmmm." Toriel said.

"The two of them appearing." Khara said, thinking. "It's odd."

"Yes." Gaster said. "very odd. I wonder why and for what reason they've chosen the two of them."

"Cooper." Toriel started. "How did you make her your slave?"

"It's simple really one with both ancient being this so we follow the ancient law set throughout the multi-verse . went to ancient beings come in to combat the loser becomes the winners property. And number two I mentally broke her in my mind, so now she's nothing more than an obedient dog." Cooper said while petting the demon Cooper said while petting the demon girls hair just to prove his point.

When he petted her head she would flinch and whimper as if she expected to be in pain by his actions.

Before anything else can be said or done times seem to freeze for all the Cooper, He then turned and looked at you and you heard in the back of your mind 'no I did not touch are you sick fucks get your head out of the gutter.' And then just like that time on freeze the everything went to normal like nothing happened at all.

"Now Chara do you whant that fight?" Cooper asked

"Yes why." she responded.

"Because you can have it girl get her kill if you want i don't care i want to see someting." he said

With that Rachay charged at Chara.

Chara threw a punch at Rachaya that would have shattered bone had it hit. However, Rachaya dodged, laughing.

"Oh, Chara." She said. "You're still just repeating what you did in the fight from earlier. Now, I'm not giving you any more mercy."

Rachaya threw her arms out to the side, her arms being cloaked in darkness. Her eyes turned red, the green around them turning purple. Her fingers ended in points, the ends sharp.

"If that's all you got" Chara said, chuckling. "You'll never beat me."

Chara threw her own arms out, transforming into her demonic form, her eyes becoming black with red slits, black flames leaking out of them. They bled as did her mouth. Her locket that was around her neck veined black, which seemed to pulse. She formed a bloody, black dagger out of her own dark aura, which flared up around her.

With Frisk, Khara, Toriel, etc.

"Why are you having her attack?" Toriel asked

"I need to see two things and if things go to fare i will stop it ok." and with that Cooper whant back to watching.

"That transformation." Khara said. "I'm surprised she went into it."

"Why?" Frisk asked.

"It's not a perfect demon transformation." Khara said. "It's only partial."

"Chara said she used it because it's super easy to just whip out." Frisk said.

"Well" Khara said. "It is, but it's not very efficient."

"But" Toriel said. "I'm sure she can hold her own. One thing I've never seen Chara do is go in over her head (er, without giving her all)."

"Yes." Gaster said. "Even when she fought me, I could tell she was fighting not only to win, but to kill."

"Well" Khara pointed out. "You did shoot her sister."

"Fair enough." Gaster said, crossing his ghostly arms. "Though, since she's using her demon blade, I have a feeling she's trying to end this fight now."

With Chara and Rachaya

"So, we're playing with knives, now?" Rachaya asked. "Fine, then."

Rachaya formed a sword out of her own aura, rushing towards Chara with it. Chara smacked the sword away with her dagger, the two of them swinging their weapons at each other.

Chara slashed her dagger at Rachaya, Rachaya blocking it. However, Chara kicked Rachaya in the side. Rachaya hit a tree in the yard, nearly going right through it.

Chara followed up the blow with a powerful thrust of her sword. She managed to impale Rachaya with her blade, black blood spurting out of the wound.

"Pretty good." Rachaya said, grinning. "But, not good enough."

Rachaya kicked Chara in the chest, causing her to fly back. Chara hit a tree as well, dropping to one knee.

Rachaya walked over to Chara, blade in hand. She slashed at Chara's arm, nearly removing it. She stabbed Chara through the chest, grinning as she did so.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" she asked.

"I gotta say, Rachaya" Chara said, chuckling as her blood leaked onto the ground. "You sure do know how to work your sword. Pity you haven't learned a thing about me."

"I'm not afraid of you, Chara." Rachaya said. She impaled Chara once again, kicking her to remove the blade.

Chara coughed, the wounds in her body leaking large amounts of black blood. Rachaya continued to slice Chara, causing ribbons of blood to appear. Rachaya then stopped, crossing her arms and looking at Chara.

With Frisk, Khara, Toriel, etc.

"Chara!" Frisk shouted, running out towards Chara, only to be grabbed by Khara.

"No." Khara said. "You can't go. She's far too powerful to fight. You're not powerful enough. I can't fight her because I used a lot of my energy to fight her in Chara's mind."

"Let her go!" Cooper shouted, with that Frisk jerking her arm out of Khara's grip. Khara looked at the girl in surprise as she ran over to Chara, holding her tightly and protectively.

"Frisk." Chara said, panting. "Get out of here. I'm gonna stop this demon."

"You're hurt." Frisk said. "You need healing."

"I'm fine." Chara said.

"No you're not." Frisk said, closing her eyes. "Let me help you."

"Don't waste your energy." Chara said.

"Chara." Frisk said, her tone firm. "Let me help you."

"Allright." Chara said.

Frisk took a deep breath, putting her hand on Chara's chest. Her body glowed very, very slightly as energy flowed from her into Chara. Chara's wounds began to close, the cuts disappearing.

"Don't use too much." Chara said, rubbing Frisk's head. "You'll burn yourself out again."

"It's alright." Frisk said. "I'll be fine."

Frisk stopped glowing, energy no longer flowing from her. She slumped forward, exhausted and sleeping. Chara caught her, holding her.

"Healing magic?" Rachaya said, thinking. "So that's why…"

Chara stood up, placing Frisk, who was sleeping peacefully, on the ground behind her, reforming her demon blade.

"Give me everything you've got." She shouted, moving forward quickly, grabbing Rachaya on her arm and impaling Rachaya in the chest.

Chara and Rachaya then began to exchange blows, using both blades and their fists.

Eventually, Chara charged up a powerful blast of dark magic, grabbing Rachaya by her shirt. She punched Rachaya in the face, forcing the dark magic out of her fist, razing Rachaya. Rachaya flew backwards into a tree, hitting it powerfully.

Chara followed up the blow with powerful dark punches and slashes with her dagger, Rachaya crying out in pain.

Chara grabbed Rachaya, who looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Ch-Chara" she said, her tone nervous and fearful, putting both her hands on Chara's. "Y-you don't want to do this. We're f-friends, aren't we? R-remember the fun times we had?"

Chara looked at Rachaya, her look contemplating.

"Sure, Rachaya." She said, her face turning softer and nicer, however, still remaining in her demon form. "We're friends."

Chara was about to kill the demon girl when Cooper got in the was saying that is enough saving the demon and then sent her away.

"So what do we do now?" chara asked

"We do what all shadows do, we devour the light, all generals to me NOW!" Cooper said and grabbed a badge with a never ending swirling vortex on it and pressed a button when he said the last part.

In an unknown location

"So" the figure said, looking down. "She failed."

"I expected as much." Another said. "However, we mustn't take this to heart. We can still succeed. We still have 'THEM'"

Six glass jars rose up from behind the two individuals, each one containing a different colored, heart shaped SOUL.

"Ah, yes." The first said. "THEM. But, are they enough?"

"For now, yes." The other said. "But, we must prepare for whatever situation may arise. We'll need the two halves for this."

"But" the first said. "What if the two halves refuse to cooperate?"

"There are ways to make one cooperate." The other said. "There are many, many ways to achieve cooperation from someone. You just have to know how to manipulate the situation in your favor. Trust me. We'll have this. We will have it."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty Three: Angel, Demon, and the Monster Part One: Beginnings

Frisk slept unsteadily in her bed. She shuddered, her dream causing her to sweat. Over and over she could hear a single word. But, she couldn't quite make it out.

In the dream

Frisk and Chara walked through Snowdin, talking and laughing. In a clearing of the snow, they came across a gate made of wood. Frisk looked at it, thinking.

"Ah, just go on through." Chara said. "It's too wide to stop ya."

"I-If you say so." Frisk said. She walked through the gate, realizing that the bars were indeed too big.

"Told ya." Chara said, walking through herself. They walked up to a strange lamp in the middle of the snow.

Suddenly, a tall skeleton ran in, his body clothed in some sort of armor.

"SANS!" the skeleton called. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZYBONES?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR POST TWO HOURS AGO!"

The skeleton caught sight of Frisk and Chara, Frisk trying to hide behind Chara, who grinned and waved.

"OH, HELLO, SCARY HUMAN!" the skeleton said. "YOU ARE DRESSED VERY THINLY TODAY."

"I don't get cold." Chara said, still grinning.

"WHO IS THAT BEHIND YOU, SCARY HUMAN?" the skeleton asked.

"This is Frisk." Chara said, pulling Frisk from behind her. "Frisk, this is Papyrus. He's harmless."

"H-hi." Frisk said, waving softly.

"HELLO, LITTLE HUMAN!" Papyrus said, taking Frisk's hand and leading her to an area that had several puzzles.

"LOOK, HUMAN!" Papyrus said, waving his hand. "PUZZLES. ALL OF THEM FUN!"

"Cool.' Frisk said. "How do they work?"

"Step on the Xs and make them Os." Chara said, appearing in front of Frisk.

"Really?" Frisk asked.

"Yep." Said a new voice. It belonged to a shorter skeleton, who wore a blue hoodie next to him was a boy who looked about two years older then chara with a black strategist with dangerously sharp hockes on the straps, his eyes were covered by bandages but every one know they were not because of an injury but instead they were holding back something powerful.

"That comedian…and you" Chara said, her tone darker.

"Shoulda stayed dead, kid." the boy said, his eye glowing black under the bandages.

"You really wanna go here?" Chara asked, turning to face Sans.

"No." Sans said, shifting into a more pleasant demeanor. "Just wanted a handshake, 'sall"

"I'm not falling for that one." Chara said. "I know what's in that hand."

"What's in it?" Frisk asked.

"Shake it and find out." Chara said. Sans held up his hand, Frisk taking it. Instantly, a fart noise came from the hand. Frisk looked at it before starting to snort back laughter.

"Never fails." Sans said. "Well, me, Cooper and Papyrus gotta go home and grab a few things. Catch ya later, kiddies."

"BUT, SANS!" Papyrus said, Sans taking his hand. "THE HUMANS AND I WERE ABOUT TO DO PUZZLES!"

"Later, Paps." Cooper said, his tone shifting darker.

Frisk and Chara were left alone, Frisk turning to Chara.

"What was that about?" Frisk asked.

"Well" Chara said, rubbing the back of her head. "It goes something like this…"

Chara proceeded to tell the story of how she came to enter the Underground (ch.6) and how she had gotten to the current point, sparing no details (except the really gory ones). When she was done, Frisk looked at her with a sort of sad expression.

"D-do you feel bad?" she asked. "For doing that?"

"Yeah." Chara said, sighing. "Especially since I met you. But, I'll never be able to atone for it."

"I'll help you." Frisk said. She wrapped her arms around Chara, pulling her into a hug. Surprisingly, Chara was very warm, despite her thinner attire.

"Th-thanks, kid." Chara said, wrapping her own arms around Frisk. "That means a lot."

"Chara?" Frisk asked. "Will I ever become like that? If I lose someone like you did?"

"Are you kidding?" Chara said. "You're like a little angel even Cooper did not become like me and he is the Monster when it comes to power."

"And you're like a demon" Frisk laughed. "That befriended the angel and the monster."

"Heh" Chara said. "That's funny. A demon, a monster and an angel, best friends. That's really funny."

"I guess it is." Frisk said, the two of them laughing and hugging together.

However, unbeknownst to the two of them, someone was watching.

"Funny." He said, chuckling. "Even an angel can fall and a demon can bring peace, now can the "monster" bring prosperity."

In reality

Suddenly, her eyes shot open as she sat up, awoken from the dream. She could feel a pair of arms around her waist, holding her. She looked over at Papyrus' bed, where the tall skeleton was still sleeping soundly, occasionally muttering 'Nyeh heh heh'. She looked next to her, her eyes straining to see in the dark. She could see Cooper sending out sparks and creating heat and the shadows holding him like a mother would a child. She could just barely make out the shape of Chara, sleeping soundly beside her and holding her in her sleep. Frisk smiled, snuggling back under the covers, Chara pulling her tighter in her sleep.

With Toriel, Sans, Alphys, Khara, Undyne, Cooper and Gaster—3:45 AM

"Okay." Khara said. "Since neither Chara, Frisk, or Papyrus is here, we need to figure out a few things."

"What does Papyrus have to do with this and Cooper how are you here i saw you go up stares with the rest?" Sans asked.

"Do you honestly think he'll keep his mouth shut for this secret? And i'm a clone" Cooper said.

"He never was the type to not blurt out something interesting to him." Gaster said, thinking. "It is probably best that he remains sleeping."

"Yeah." Sans said. "I guess you're right. Now let's hurry this along. I need to get some sleep before I head to Grillby's restaurant."

"Just sit here and pay attention." Undyne said.

"So" Khara said, crossing her arms and leaning back. "It's clear we saw Frisk using healing magic. The question is 'how?'. Tori, what do you know about her?"

"Not much actually." Toriel admitted sheepishly. "Pretty much everything about her from before she fell into the Underground is unknown to me. Though, I'm sure Chara knows, but she won't tell me anything about Frisk. I'm sure she's doing what she thinks is best for her."

"So" Sans said, thinking. "Frisk won't tell us and we don't want to pry. Chara won't tell us and isn't afraid to inflict pain to make sure of it. So, what are our options? Pops, you learned some things, didn't you?"

"No." Gaster said, sighing. "I was unable to find out anything. Somehow, Chara was able to block me from listening in."

"Well" Khara said. "She looks human."

"She is not human she is more than human she is like me and Chara but so much different as well the reason i had my pet attack is to get her to you that power it felles like my healing powers that i ." Cooper said.

"Think she's a hybrid then Cooper?" Sans asked.

"Doubt it." Khara said. "I'd have smelled it."

"Well" Alphys said. "There are species than monsters or humans."

"Can't be.' Khara said. "Neither of them are accurate to Frisk, however. All we've seen is her use healing magic. Most monsters can use it to some degree, so it's not complicated."

"Don't forget" Sans said. "There were human mages back then as well. Seven of them sealed the monsters in the Underground."

"Right." Toriel said. "But, now can we stop this? I don't want us to decide to do anything rash to my child."

"Right." Khara said. "Let's not discuss this unless necessary. We go on as if we didn't have this conversation."

"Understood." The others gathered around the table said.

"So, Gaster?" Khara asked the ghostly skeleton. "Where're you gonna go?"

"I will return to my lab." Gaster said. "I have some unfinished experiments to attend to."

"Right." Khara said. The different monsters all went back to their beds to sleep and the clone disappeared in a flash of fire.

The next morning

"Oh boy! Pie!" Asriel shouted, taking a piece of pie from the tin.

"Enjoy guys." Khara said, dressed in a tank top and pants. "I made it myself."

"Wow!" Asriel said, his eyes widening as he ate the pie. "It's even better than mom's!"

"So I've been told." Khara said.

"You always were a better cook." Toriel admitted.

"Sorry, Tori." Khara said. "Hate to take your spot like that."

"Oh, it's fine." Toriel said, laughing. "I don't mind. It's nice to know we've got more than one cook."

"What about Papyrus, Cooper and Undyne?" Sans asked.

"Cook who cooks something other than spaghetti and won't burn the house down or just flik his wrist and make food." Khara said.

"Ah.' Sans said.

There was one piece of pie left in the tin. Chara began to reach for it, but her hand was grabbed by Khara's, the Nekomon's armor materializing (A/N: it's magic armor, but she can take it off physically). Chara looked in Khara's eyes, both pairs full of greed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Khara asked, her tone dark and evil.

"What does it matter to you?" Chara asked, the same tone in her voice.

"That's my piece!" Khara shouted, tackling Chara to the ground. The two of them rolled around on the floor as the others watched. As they fought, Asriel subtly reached for the piece of pie. However, before he could reach it, two very pissed off, demonic dark magic users stood up in front of him, evil grins on their faces.

"You touch that pie" they said simultaneously, their tones sinister. "And you'll be a flower again faster than you can say 'oh sh!t!'."

Asriel simply backed away slowly and Khara and Chara continued their fight. Toriel sighed, walking over to the two of them.

"Can you two please stop this fighting?" she asked. "You're going to destroy the house if it gets out of hand."

"When that pie is in my belly!" Chara and Khara both shouted, throwing dark magic infused punches at each other. Their punches sent shockwaves out that shook the others.

With a large grin on his face, Sans grabbed the pie, taking a bite out of it.

"You know, comedian." Chara said, appearing behind him, her face dark (picture this as if in an anime) as she summoned the demon blade she used. "I killed you once and I can do it again."

"Nope try again." Sans said, grinning wider he then changed into Cooper. "You really need to start looking underneath or the underneath."

"Fair enough." Chara said, her tone shifting to normal. "But, I wanted it."

"Me too." Khara said, her tone and aura shifting to normal. "It was really good."

"You guys are definitely mother and child." Toriel said, sighing.

"Yep." Khara said, putting her arm around Chara and pulling her tight.

"Well" Toriel said. "You two need to work on your wild antics"

"Eh, whatever." Khara said. "It's fine."

"Yes, I know." Toriel sighed. "I know."

With Frisk and Chara—later

"You sure slept like a log last night." Frisk said.

"Well" Chara said, chuckling. "Your bed isn't broken."

"Fair enough.' Frisk said, laughing. "But, thanks."

"Welcome." Chara said, putting her arm around Frisk. "Now, let's go find a movie to watch since we didn't get to watch one yesterday."

"Okay." Frisk said as the two of them left the house to go find some entertainment.

In an unknown location

"Are we prepared?" the figure asked. The six SOULs rose up from the ground, still in their glass jars.

"Yes." The other said. "We may strike at the proper time."

"Excellent." The first said. "Are the two halves prepared?"

"We have them prepared." The other said. "Now the only thing to do is retrieve them."

"Excellent." The first said.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Four: Angel, Demon and the Monster Part Two: Demon

She woke up, rubbing her head with her clawed hand. She couldn't remember much before she woke up. Her head was too fuzzy. She stood up carefully, realizing that her arms were no longer restrained by chains. She stretched, her limbs releasing tension and tightness.

Looking around the room she was in, she saw various equipment and technology used for various things. On the wall nearest the only door in the room, she found a mirror. Going up to it, she looked cautiously into it.

She was wearing a brown tank top and brown shorts as her only clothes. Her body was well toned and she could tell she had a decent amount of power inside of herself, potentially a high LV. Her fingers were pointed slightly, making them seem like they were clawed. Her hair was brown and was flowing, but didn't go far past her shoulders. Her eyes were completely black, save for two red slits that served as her pupils and iris (colored part of the eye). She opened her mouth slightly to see that a couple of her teeth were more pointed than the others. Scanning her aura, she found that it was dark. Apparently she could use dark magic.

Suddenly, a flash hit her. She couldn't make out anything other than green, yellow, blue, and pink. She put her hand up to her head, almost dropping back to her knees. She caught herself on the wall, preventing her from falling over. She breathed heavily, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. However, she focused her breathing to calm herself down. She decided to leave and see what she could find.

She looked at the door, testing it. Whether or not it was unlocked, she pulled it open, walking out of it.

Looking around, she found the hallway empty. She carefully made her way out, extending her aura to feel for other sources of LV.

She came upon a door that had no knob. She slid it open to find a bin containing some clothes, among them a synthetic armor like uniform that was red with a green upside down heart. She put it on, feeling slightly warmer in it. She felt something in the pocket of the pants area of the uniform. She pulled the contents of the pocket out, only to find a heart shaped locket. She opened the locket to find a small amount of dust inside. She touched the dust lightly, a warm, fuzzy feeling washing over her as she did. She closed the locket, putting it on. She felt like it belonged there, almost as if it was her own heart.

Looking at a clipboard she noticed that it gave a description similar to her physical appearance. However, it gave no name. But, under the species, was a word that she couldn't make out. All she could see of the horrible writing was the letter 'N' on the beginning and ends of the word. The next word, however, she could make out. The word was 'demon'.

The demon looked at the clipboard, trying to find anything else that could help identify her, but all she found was a readout of what she assumed was her LV. The number was impressive, but she didn't concern herself with it due to the word 'current' next to it, meaning she had more stored away.

Suddenly, a flash hit her again, causing her to drop to her knees. More images flashed before her eyes along with sounds and feelings: a girl, hearts, screaming, pain, unconsciousness, a boy drenched in blood.

When the demon stood, she shook her head, clearing it slightly. The hallway seemed to stretch on, seemingly endless. The demon looked around, surprised that there weren't any guards (or anyone really) around to stop her or even say hi.

"Odd." She thought. "I'm surprised that no one's found me yet. Normally, I'd have been stopped."

She came to what looked like an operating room, two tables in the middle of the room, one of them with blood on it. The demon walked into the laboratory, inspecting the table with blood on it. Suddenly, the visions came back again, this time in full force.

It wasn't just images, feelings, or sounds this time. It was a vision, a reliving of an event.

In the vision—note: bold text indicates the demon's voiceover (readers on DeviantArt, just look for text that doesn't say who's speaking)

"Is the first one prepared?" one of the figures said, his near ghostly form billowing.

"Yes." The other, a woman said. "The other one too."

"Other one? I thought there was just me."

"Good." The first said. "Prepare THEM."

"Right." The second said, snapping her fingers. Six glass jars, each with a glowing, heart shaped object in them.

"Those are the hearts I saw earlier."

"Prepare them both." The first figure said. The other walked out of the room, pulling in two beds, a female, human looking individual strapped down to each, both of them dressed how the demon was before she donned the clothes from the bin. They looked similar to each other slightly, one older, one younger. One of them was struggling, the other looking around in immense fear.

"That one on the left looks like me, minus the eyes. And the other one looks like that girl I saw in an earlier vision. Who is she? And what does she have to do with me? She looks so scared, though. I'm guessing she has an idea of what's in store for her."

The girl in fear looked around, her eyes wide and her breathing very shallow. Her eyes glanced at the heart shaped objects and they widened.

"The SOULs." She said in a quiet whisper (A/N: only the demon heard, since she's the spectator).

"You can't hold us forever!" the girl that looked like the demon shouted. "If you harm her, you'll regret it!"

"So, I know her. I'm surprised I don't remember."

"We're just preparing for the next phase of our plan." The first figure said. "We do not do this for amusement."

"Then, why?" the terrified girl asked.

"Because you are needed." The second figure said. "Now, prepare them."

The first figure hooked up two strange machines to both of the girls, one each, connecting three of the glass jars to each one.

The second figure pressed several buttons on each, the machines beginning operation. After about thirty seconds, the heart shaped objects—SOULs—began to distort, as if they were being split. The girls strapped down to the tables began writhing, screaming in pain.

"What are they doing to them? Is this why that girl looks like me?"

The SOULs had almost disappeared, apparently being drained into the two girls. After they had completely disappeared, fire began appearing in both of the girls' eyes, the older one with red fire and the younger with light blue. They stopped writhing, falling into unconsciousness.

"Good." The first figure said, nodding to the other. The other unstrapped both girls and carried them off to different rooms, the younger one down a hall the demon couldn't see and the older one to the room the demon had awoken in.

"So, that is me. I wonder what those 'SOULs' did to me?"

As suddenly as it had begun, however, the vision ended, shocking the demon back to reality.

In present time

"What did I just see?" the demon thought to herself. "well, whatever it was, I'm sure that other girl could help with it in some way."

The demon walked out of the laboratory area, coming to a longer hallway. She cautiously walked down it, summoning a small amount of dark magic in case she needed to fight. Coming upon another room, she stopped.

Inside the room was what looked like a mural. The demon admired the mural, its beauty amusing her.

The mural was a beautiful piece, a strange mix. On the upper half was what looked like an angel holding half a red heart. On the lower half was what looked like a demon holding what was the other half of a red heart. The half with the angel was darker colored, mostly red and black, the angel being a much lighter figure by comparison, dressed mostly in white. The half with the demon was lighter colored, using light blue, the demon looking darker by comparison, wearing mostly red. The angel had blue eyes with a white light shining from them, while the demon had red eyes with red light coming from them. Looking closer the demon could see that the two of them looked similar, at least in the sense that they mirrored each other.

"Duality." The demon read the nameplate. "A piece relating to the existence of the SOUL. Represents the nature of the individual. The two halves are represented by the capacity for good and evil. Hmm. Interesting."

The demon left the room, continuing down the hallway. However, she stopped, something standing in the way.

The demon gasped slightly. The figure standing before her, looking at her as if to recognize her, looked like the girl from the vision. But, her eyes were blue and had what resembled a subtle white fire coming off of them. She was dressed in a white outfit, similar to the demon's own, but the heart on the front was right side up.

"Who are you?" the demon asked. "And why do I feel I know you?"

"I could ask you the same question." The girl said, her voice soft. "I keep seeing you. What are you?"

"I think I'm a demon." The demon said. "How about you?"

"I read a clipboard" the girl said, thinking. "That said I was an angel."

"And i'm the monster." a new voice said casing both of the girls to turn to it what they was burned into the back of their brains forever.

Their was a boy how had a red straight jacket they think, the reason that they thought it was red was because he was covered head to toe with blood he was carrying a huge sword that was dragging behind him on the straps where hooks that were embedded into 4 people's shoulders dragging them as he walked.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Five : Angel, Demon and the monsters Part Three: Angel

Her eyes jolted open. She quickly looked around to find out where she was. It looked like a small room, like a cell, and had only one door. She tried to move toward it, but she found that her right arm was restrained by a shackle which was bolted to the wall. She tugged on it, trying to remove it, but to no avail. Grabbing the shackle with her left hand and pulling, she managed to loosen the restraint. She finally managed to break it, though, after a decent amount of pulling. It clattered to the ground, allowing her to stand up. She stretched her limbs to relieve tension, looking down at her hands. They seemed to have something inside of them that wasn't physical. She walked around the room, noticing how cold the floor was on her bare feet. She noticed a mirror across the hallway. She pulled on the door, trying to open it. It snapped open, allowing her access to the hallway. She walked up to the mirror, a large, full length mirror that revealed her reflection to her.

She was dressed in a grey tank top and grey shorts, her only clothing. She had a decently built body, not overweight, but also not extremely toned. Something seemed to be inside her though, a power she couldn't determine. Maybe she had good LV, maybe not. She looked at her hair, which was flowing, its length going past her midriff. The hair itself had a little curl to it, almost naturally. She seemed to have a kinder face, one that seemed to be lively. Her eyes seemed strange to her. They were blue, but with a greyish tint, a combination that seemed strange to her. She looked deep into her aura. It seemed to be light, but she couldn't quite tell.

Suddenly, she saw something. She couldn't quite make it out, but it was a strange mix of green, purple, blue, and yellow. Then a flash hit her, causing her to drop to her knees. Her head throbbed, causing her to hold her hand up to it.

But, suddenly, it stopped. She stood up, shaking her head.

"What was that?" she thought. But, not getting an answer, she decided to look around. Oddly enough, she couldn't remember anything that had happened to her prior to her waking up. It puzzled her.

"I should probably go find out where I am." She thought.

The hallway she traversed was long and she didn't see any doors in it save one. She opened it to find a supply closet full of uniforms of various colors. She pulled out a white one, looking at it. It had a big green heart in the middle of the chest area, but otherwise, no color. She put it on, glad that she actually had decent clothing. The uniform felt warm, as if someone else had worn it just prior.

She dug in the pockets of the uniform, finding a very faded ribbon that she assumed had once been red. She put the ribbon back; not her type of accessory.

Another flash, this one almost causing her to black out. This time she saw two people, one of them resembling her. They looked really happy together, but the flash ended before she could see anything else.

"Was that me?" she thought.

She noticed a clipboard hanging on the wall. She walked over to it, reading it. It was a report about someone. Reading it, she realized that the person in question had a similar physical description to her.

"Is this about me?" she asked, looking through the report. Several things then caught her eye; an area marked 'LV', another marked 'species', and a third marked 'progress'. The area marked 'LV' had a significantly large number, but she didn't really take the time to reflect on it. The area marked 'species' had a term starting with an 'h', but it was scribbled out, the word 'angel' taking its place. The section marked 'progress' read 'Subject is progressing slower than the other half. Could potentially be due to nonuse of LV.'.

"Nonuse of LV?" the angel thought, confused.

She decided to ignore it, moving onward. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Where are all the guards?" she asked. "Normally there're ten guards in the distance I've walked."

She walked down the hallway to see several glass jars, six in total. They were inside of another glass door. The angel walked inside the door, touching them. A strange feeling entered her when she did.

"SOULs." She said, for no particular reason. Another flash, this time a larger vision, playing like a movie.

In the vision—the angel's voiceover text is in italics (on DeviantArt, look for text that doesn't say who speaks it)

The two figures looked over the subjects of their experiment. The two girls lay on the beds, one of them gripping the bed she was strapped to. They were dressed the same way the angel had been before she'd put on the uniform she was currently wearing. One looked older than the other, though, having darker hair and eyes. The older looking girl looked angry, struggling to escape her restraints, while the younger girl looked terrified, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure these are the two?" the first figure asked.

"Positive." The second said. "They have the proper qualifications. Their auras match."

"Qualifications? For what? And is that girl me? I mean, she looks like me. Her eyes are different though, but she looks a lot like I do."

"Well, then." The second said, looking down at them. "Shall we proceed?"

"What do you want with us?" the younger girl asked, her voice shaky.

"Poor girl. She sounds scared. I wonder what they want with them, though."

"You can't keep us here!" the older girl shouted, her arms and legs moving, trying to break the restraints.

"Try all you want." The first figure said. "Even with your abilities, you can't break those restraints."

"Abilities? What abilities? Do those two girls have abilities? What could they be?"

The second figure stood over the younger girl, putting her fingers through her hair.

"I'll break your neck" the girl shouted. "If you lay a hand on her!"

"Empty threats." The first figure said. "We have no intention of killing you, so rest assured in that."

"What should I do now?" the second figure asked.

"Take them for 'preparations'." The first figure said. The second nodded, wheeling the two girls off to another location.

"What is she going to do to them? And does it have anything to do with those glass jars I saw earlier?"

The vision ended right there, bringing the angel back to reality.

Present time

"What did I see?" the angel asked herself. Deciding to ignore it, she walked on, trying to find any sort of help to determine where she was.

She looked into a certain room and saw a beautiful mural, a portrait she'd never seen before. She walked inside, examining it further.

The mural was a portrait of an angel and a demon and a black figure that could only be called a monster of the night. The environment was a mix of blue and red, some areas blue, others red. The angel was cupping a red heart in her hands, holding it to her chest. The demon was holding the angel protectively, the angel seeming to be happy with the demon's embrace. One of the demon's hands rested on the heart, as if guarding it as well, behind both of them stood a tall black figure, on his face a mask that covered his eyes and noses, he had a cloak that came down and covered both the angle and demon's legs and looked to cover them completely, as if to ever devour or to protect them for any harm, and from the way they look calm you would think it is the second reason, down the sides of the figure 4 straps hung by his side two on each side hung by his side and each strap at the end for a bloody red hook

"Guardian." The angel read the nameplate, curious. "The second in the set, this piece portrays the SOUL guarded by the spirits. The three entities represent the two aspects of existence and the monsters some become to protect this balance. Quite an interesting piece."

The angel left the room, traversing down another hallway. She wondered where in the building she could be and if it was relative to an exit.

However, she suddenly stopped. She saw someone in front of her. This individual was dressed very similarly to her, however, her uniform was red and had an upside down heart on it. The angel assumed then that it was the older girl she'd seen, except her eyes were black with red slits in them, a small amount of red fire coming off of them. She also seemed to be able to use dark magic, as evidenced by the power in her hand.

The girl gasped, seeming to recognize her. The dark magic in her hand disappeared, the girl simply standing in front of the angel.

"Who are you? She (the other girl) asked, her voice harder than the angel's, but still holding a good degree of kindness. "And why do I feel I know you?"

"I could ask you the same question." The angel said,

her voice soft. "I keep seeing you. What are you?"

"I think I'm a demon." The girl said. "How about you?"

"I read a clipboard" the angel said, thinking. "That said I was an angel."

"And i'm the monster." a new voice said casing both of the girls to turn to it what they was burned into the back of their brains forever.

Their was a boy how had a red straight jacket they think, the reason that they thought it was red was because he was covered head to toe with blood he was carrying a huge sword that was dragging behind him on the straps where hooks that were embedded into 4 people's shoulders dragging them as he walked


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 26: Angel, Demon and the monster part Four: monster

He awoke with a shock. Looking around the room he saw that he was in a cylinder like room with a hach on the roof with no ladder to get to it. He then saw the shackles that pinned him to the ground, he pulled on them with on avale.

He then felt a presence in the back of his mind, as if he was more then he looked to be, as if he could be anything that he wanted, so he brought that presence forward.

Instantly he felt pain and hard muscles ripping apart, he grow to 10 feet tall, his hands and feet began to grow razor sharp talons on them, a split end tale began to grow and spikes run up and down them, his eyes narrowed and his pupils turned to slits, his face elongated in to a mussel with sharp teeth some sticking out, and finally out of his back black leathery wings grow out.

After his transformation the chains holding him were put on far to much strain as they were not made to hold something that big and after one half hearted tug the chains shattered into pieces.

After rolling his wrists and stretching his back he flapped his wings making a gust of air and flow up to the hatch in the roof.

As he stood up straight back on the ground he transformed back and again done were heir snapping and muscles tearing themselves apart.

This alerted the two guards that were standing not far from him and one pulled out a knife and charged at him.

When the man got close he swung at him and by instinct he quickly ducked and then hit his attakers arm snapping the bone, he then grabbed the man's head and jumped up in the air, when he was right above the man he sharply twisted his body taking the man's head off his shoulders.

He hit the ground holding the man's head in his hands, the then saw some purple mist come out of the body in to him, when it was all gone he started to remember his past or more exactly his powers, his friends and comrades in arms, and most important his mission.

By this time the other gaurd had called for backup and ran at him as well, he summoned a knife to his hands and put it right into the guards through covering him with blood.

On the ground he saw a clipboard with some papers on it so he picked it up

"Is this me?"

On the paper he saw what looked like a picture of him and next to it he saw 'LV-unknown the subject has shown more power than the other two but we suspect he is not using his full capacity of his power' 'race-unknown he is a combo of many different powers that have morphed his DNA structure for its original position, so it is hard to tell we will just call him the monster' 'progres- no progress has been made on subject as when we try to go in his cage he almost kills anyone we send in'

"What am I, a test subject?" he said to himself and then saw more guards running at him.

"You want to play ok let's go" he said as he ran at them and then jumped up and throw 10 shurikens and then put his hands together and yelled out " **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu** " and the 10 shurikens turned to 100 and rained down on the in coming guards.

With that he keep walking and he started having visions of things one of them whas the time he meet Kyle.

 _It was laight a night in the woods a time were ever one should be asleep, but instead there were hundreds of man with torches and pitchforks heading to a small cabin in the woods._

 _In side of the cabin a teen was there looking at the moving lights throw his window_

" _crap, crap, Crap, they found me, why are they after me i never hurt any one all i did was kill for cows and pigs for food?"_

 _As the boy was panicking the light draw nearer the more he tried to figure out why they were after him and how they found him._

" _Well… if i'm going down i will just have to take as many as them as possible" the boy told himself and he transformed in to his werewolf form._

 _But before he could go out his door he head a shout and then more, as he looked outside he saw a figure running back and forth and the light want out after a scream._

 _Soon after the villagers started to run away from the thing that was slaturing them._

 _The teen was about to go out and face the thing that was killing the ones that came to kill him till he heared a voice behind him, "hello"_

" _Who are you?" the boy asked._

" _I am a friend now i have a question to ask you."_

" _What is it?"_

" _U want to fight with me to protect those who cannot protect themselves?"_

" _Yes, the name is kyle." the boy said._

" _Welcome aboard Kyle the name is Cooper let's go."_ and with that the vision cut off"

"No time to go down memory lane i have to keep moving" he said to himself and keep moving he did.

After awhile he came to a big room with nothing in it but a painting,

The painting in itself was very big but what was in the painting made it seem all the larger, white clouds could be seen at the top but that was not the most noticeable thing, the most noticeable was the golden gate, from the gate descending a staircase as you got further down almost to the bottom, you could see a man standing their wearing a black wolf mask and he dad a large black cape that seemed to below in the wind, he was covered in blood holding a sword and a chain kukir.

"The dark protector- he is the one who bares himself from heaven to allow those to walk the stairs to the golden city, the one whose wings are drenched in blood making them too heavy to fly so that others my sore in the sky, he is the one that stopped the true demons and monsters from hurting the ones that deserve to have their pice, he is the one who calls out "death to all enemies of heaven" Cooper read out loud and looked up at the picture one last time.

"Yes this is true, i will take this title for it can not be by chance that i was led here." cooper said and keep walking down killing anyone till he met with two others and her them talking.

"Who are you?' one of the girls asked, in a hard voce but one that still held kindness in her words. "And why do i feel i know you?"

"I could ask you the same question." the other girl said.

"The second girls voce soft she said "I keep seeing you. What are you?"

"I think i'm a demon" the first girl said. "How about you"

"I read a clipboard" the other girl said "I think i am an angel" she finished up.

"And i am the monster." Cooper said walking out covered in blood and 4 scientist hooked on to the straps of his jacket.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five: Angel, Demon and the monster Part five: Captors

"So" the demon said, thinking. "We're here, but why?"

"I can't remember much of what happened to me before I woke up here." The angel said, looking down sadly.

"Same her i can remember much at all but killing some of the guards seamed to bring back some memories" the monster said

"It's fine." The demon said, putting her arm around the angel, who looked up at the demon. "I don't remember anything either. Except the flashes."

"What did you see in those?" the angel asked. "I saw someone who looked like you and someone who looked like me. They were going to do something to us, something involving SOULs, whatever those are."

"SOULs, what would they want with that." the monster said out loud to no one

"They put 'em inside us." The demon said. The angel looked confused.

"They used a powerful machine to infuse them with us." The demon said. "It seemed really painful."

"What kind of machine could do that i did not see any like that." the monster said

"But, what does that mean?" the angel asked. "What did they do to us?"

"From what I saw" the demon said, thinking. "It only made our eyes look like this. No other effects."

"Why are they doing this to us? Why?" the angel said, wrapping her arms around the demon, her eyes starting to fill with white tears. "I—I wanna go home, wherever that is."

She started to removed them, realizing what she was doing. However, before she could, the demon put her own around her, pulling her close and rubbing the back of her head.

"It's alright." The demon said. "I'll make sure we get home. I'll take care of ya, kid."

The angel sank into the demon's embrace, despite not even knowing who she was, she felt some form of comfort from the demon's embrace. It filled her with hope, as if she could fully rely on her and then the monster did the same to both of them and a warmth neither of them felt before covered them as if a blanket had just put around them "you both will make it home i will make sure of that."

The two of them simply stood there for a few minutes, holding each other. Suddenly, the monster's eyes shot open. he grabbed the two of them, pulling them into a nearby door.

"Wh—" the angel began to protest, just before the monster put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh." he said softly. "There's someone coming. We can't be seen if we want to escape i killed many of them already but let's try to get out with out any more killing ok?."

The angel nodded, the demon removing her hand. They watched from a crack in the door as two figures walked down the hallway, the same figures from the visions.

The female was a blonde woman in a brown shirt and white jeans. Her hair went all the way down her back and was tied in a ponytail. She wore a brown shirt that was short sleeved. Her eyes were green inside with orange irises (colored part of the eye).

The other looked like a man, with long grey hair going down his back. He was wearing a long black cloak that he had pulled back. His hands were bone, like a skeleton's, but they were the only part of him that was bone.

" **What the f #$ do you mean they're gone?!"** the woman asked. **"I thought you said they couldn't escape."**

" **I never said they couldn't."** the man said. **"I never accounted for the killing of the guards. They couldn't have gotten far though. Don't forget, the door is hidden in the office room. They'll never find it. Plus, they have no memory. It's not like they'd know where to go if they do get out. As long as they don't remember their names and the SOULs of the guards don't bring back some of his memories, they won't be able to regain them or use their full power."**

" **It really doesn't matter if they find it."** The woman said. **"If we don't find them, this will all be for naught."**

" **We'll find them."** The man said. **"It's not like they're gone far."**

" **If I get my hands on them"** the woman said, her voice nearly in a growl. **"I'll do worse to her than her mother ever did."**

For some reason the angel felt a surge of fear run through her, anger likewise running through the demon. The angel began to tremble, causing the demon to hold her tighter, whispering softly to her. The angel calmed down as the demon's voice soothed her.

"It's okay." The demon whispered. "I won't let them hurt you. I'll make sure we get out of here."

" **You don't really need to threaten them like that."** The man said. **"No sense wasting demon powers on them."**

" **They can handle it."** the woman said. **"They have three and a half human SOULs each and their other halves are pretty tough individuals and then there's that thing i bet he can take much more than the other two."**

" **But, even still."** The man said. **"The forceful approach didn't really work. We were both beaten."**

" **Yeah."** The woman said. **"I still can't believe she managed to do that. Especially with just her own SOUL."**

" **She's pretty powerful alright."** The man said. **"They were pretty smart to pick them."**

" **Not if they didn't count on their power being what helps them get out."** The woman said, irritated. **"If they get their memories back, we're f #$ed."**

" **By who?"** the man asked. **"Them or her?"**

" **Does it matter its all about who gets us first."** the woman asked.

" **Look, Rachaya."** The man said, sighing. **"They're not gonna go far."**

At the mention of the name Rachaya, the angel and the demon both froze, a vision entering their minds at the same time.

 _In the vision_

The girl woke up, realizing that she wasn't where she last remembered she last was. She looked around and realized she was in a field of flowers, flowers she remembered visiting with her adoptive parents.

"What happened?" she asked, looking down at her hands. They flashed black for a split second, her aura dark. The girl looked around, confused, but not worried. "Why am I here? Hello? Anyone? I don't think I'm supposed to be here."

" **Well"** a voice from behind her said. **"It seems as if you've had a terrible accident."**

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

" **Name's Rachaya."** The voice said, its source appearing before the girl. **"But, call me Arach."**

"Wh-what are you?" the girl asked.

" **I'm a demon"** Arach said, grinning. **"I'm here to assist you.'**

"H-how?" the girl asked.

" **You wanna get revenge, don't ya?"** Arach asked. **"On those humans?"**

"Y-yeah." The girl said. "But, how?"

" **You've got the power inside of you."** Arach said, touching the girl right where her

heart would be. **"All you've got to do is unlock it."**

"How do I do that?" the girl asked.

" **Allow me to show you."** Arach said, grinning. **"First, what's your name? I don't think I heard it."**

The girl told the demon her name, too inaudibly for the two spectators to hear.

" **Well, kid"** Arach said, extending her hand toward the girl. **"I think we'll be good friends."**

The girl took the demon's hand and her eyes glowed red for a split second before returning to their usual brown.

 _Present time_

" **You don't know that."** The woman—Rachaya—said, thinking. **"Especially with him. They may be already out of here."**

" **Well"** the man said. **"We should head down the hall and check there. They could still be there."**

" **Right."** Rachaya said as the two of them ran down the hall.

After about ten minutes of them not there, the angel and the demon tumbled out of the room, the angel landing on top of the demon. They looked into each other's eyes, blushing for a second. The angel stood up quickly, looking away from the demon and rubbing her arm.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, her voice quivering. "I didn't mean to fall on you."

"Hey, it's fine." The demon said, putting her arm around the angel. She then tackled the angel to the ground, her arms around her and preventing her from hitting her head on the ground. The angel looked at her confused.

"Now we're even." The demon said, smiling. The angel blushed further, sucking in a breath.

They stayed there for about two minutes before the demon looked up, sensing something.

"Let's go!" the monster said, taking the girl's arm's and helping them up, pulling them along. They found what looked like a safe place and hid in there.

"What happened?" the angel asked.

"I sensed the two of them." The monster said, making sure the room looked safe.

"Same here." the Demon said as well.

"So" the angel asked. "What was that vision? That we saw after that guy said that woman's name?"

"Not sure." The demon said. "Though, I feel it might be important. I can't tell what it was."

"that girl" the angel said, looking at the demon. "Kinda looked like you."

"Yeah.' The demon said, thinking. "But, she was so young. If that was me, it's been years."

"Yeah." The angel said. "You looked pretty good there."

"You look pretty good now." The demon said, looking at the angel. The angel blushed, looking away from the demon.

"Th-thank you." She said, laughing nervously.

"Now" the demon said, thinking. "The first thing we need to do is try to escape. Then we can figure out what our names are."

"Right." The angel said, nodding. "But, we have to find that office room."

"Don't worry." The monster said. "I've got that covered."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Five: Angel, Demon and the monster Part five: Captors

"So" the demon said, thinking. "We're here, but why?"

"I can't remember much of what happened to me before I woke up here." The angel said, looking down sadly.

"Same her i can remember much at all but killing some of the guards seamed to bring back some memories" the monster said

"It's fine." The demon said, putting her arm around the angel, who looked up at the demon. "I don't remember anything either. Except the flashes."

"What did you see in those?" the angel asked. "I saw someone who looked like you and someone who looked like me. They were going to do something to us, something involving SOULs, whatever those are."

"SOULs, what would they want with that." the monster said out loud to no one

"They put 'em inside us." The demon said. The angel looked confused.

"They used a powerful machine to infuse them with us." The demon said. "It seemed really painful."

"What kind of machine could do that i did not see any like that." the monster said

"But, what does that mean?" the angel asked. "What did they do to us?"

"From what I saw" the demon said, thinking. "It only made our eyes look like this. No other effects."

"Why are they doing this to us? Why?" the angel said, wrapping her arms around the demon, her eyes starting to fill with white tears. "I—I wanna go home, wherever that is."

She started to removed them, realizing what she was doing. However, before she could, the demon put her own around her, pulling her close and rubbing the back of her head.

"It's alright." The demon said. "I'll make sure we get home. I'll take care of ya, kid."

The angel sank into the demon's embrace, despite not even knowing who she was, she felt some form of comfort from the demon's embrace. It filled her with hope, as if she could fully rely on her and then the monster did the same to both of them and a warmth neither of them felt before covered them as if a blanket had just put around them "you both will make it home i will make sure of that."

The two of them simply stood there for a few minutes, holding each other. Suddenly, the monster's eyes shot open. he grabbed the two of them, pulling them into a nearby door.

"Wh—" the angel began to protest, just before the monster put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh." he said softly. "There's someone coming. We can't be seen if we want to escape i killed many of them already but let's try to get out with out any more killing ok?."

The angel nodded, the demon removing her hand. They watched from a crack in the door as two figures walked down the hallway, the same figures from the visions.

The female was a blonde woman in a brown shirt and white jeans. Her hair went all the way down her back and was tied in a ponytail. She wore a brown shirt that was short sleeved. Her eyes were green inside with orange irises (colored part of the eye).

The other looked like a man, with long grey hair going down his back. He was wearing a long black cloak that he had pulled back. His hands were bone, like a skeleton's, but they were the only part of him that was bone.

" **What the f #$ do you mean they're gone?!"** the woman asked. **"I thought you said they couldn't escape."**

" **I never said they couldn't."** the man said. **"I never accounted for the killing of the guards. They couldn't have gotten far though. Don't forget, the door is hidden in the office room. They'll never find it. Plus, they have no memory. It's not like they'd know where to go if they do get out. As long as they don't remember their names and the SOULs of the guards don't bring back some of his memories, they won't be able to regain them or use their full power."**

" **It really doesn't matter if they find it."** The woman said. **"If we don't find them, this will all be for naught."**

" **We'll find them."** The man said. **"It's not like they're gone far."**

" **If I get my hands on them"** the woman said, her voice nearly in a growl. **"I'll do worse to her than her mother ever did."**

For some reason the angel felt a surge of fear run through her, anger likewise running through the demon. The angel began to tremble, causing the demon to hold her tighter, whispering softly to her. The angel calmed down as the demon's voice soothed her.

"It's okay." The demon whispered. "I won't let them hurt you. I'll make sure we get out of here."

" **You don't really need to threaten them like that."** The man said. **"No sense wasting demon powers on them."**

" **They can handle it."** the woman said. **"They have three and a half human SOULs each and their other halves are pretty tough individuals and then there's that thing i bet he can take much more than the other two."**

" **But, even still."** The man said. **"The forceful approach didn't really work. We were both beaten."**

" **Yeah."** The woman said. **"I still can't believe she managed to do that. Especially with just her own SOUL."**

" **She's pretty powerful alright."** The man said. **"They were pretty smart to pick them."**

" **Not if they didn't count on their power being what helps them get out."** The woman said, irritated. **"If they get their memories back, we're f #$ed."**

" **By who?"** the man asked. **"Them or her?"**

" **Does it matter its all about who gets us first."** the woman asked.

" **Look, Rachaya."** The man said, sighing. **"They're not gonna go far."**

At the mention of the name Rachaya, the angel and the demon both froze, a vision entering their minds at the same time.

 _In the vision_

The girl woke up, realizing that she wasn't where she last remembered she last was. She looked around and realized she was in a field of flowers, flowers she remembered visiting with her adoptive parents.

"What happened?" she asked, looking down at her hands. They flashed black for a split second, her aura dark. The girl looked around, confused, but not worried. "Why am I here? Hello? Anyone? I don't think I'm supposed to be here."

" **Well"** a voice from behind her said. **"It seems as if you've had a terrible accident."**

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

" **Name's Rachaya."** The voice said, its source appearing before the girl. **"But, call me Arach."**

"Wh-what are you?" the girl asked.

" **I'm a demon"** Arach said, grinning. **"I'm here to assist you.'**

"H-how?" the girl asked.

" **You wanna get revenge, don't ya?"** Arach asked. **"On those humans?"**

"Y-yeah." The girl said. "But, how?"

" **You've got the power inside of you."** Arach said, touching the girl right where her

heart would be. **"All you've got to do is unlock it."**

"How do I do that?" the girl asked.

" **Allow me to show you."** Arach said, grinning. **"First, what's your name? I don't think I heard it."**

The girl told the demon her name, too inaudibly for the two spectators to hear.

" **Well, kid"** Arach said, extending her hand toward the girl. **"I think we'll be good friends."**

The girl took the demon's hand and her eyes glowed red for a split second before returning to their usual brown.

 _Present time_

" **You don't know that."** The woman—Rachaya—said, thinking. **"Especially with him. They may be already out of here."**

" **Well"** the man said. **"We should head down the hall and check there. They could still be there."**

" **Right."** Rachaya said as the two of them ran down the hall.

After about ten minutes of them not there, the angel and the demon tumbled out of the room, the angel landing on top of the demon. They looked into each other's eyes, blushing for a second. The angel stood up quickly, looking away from the demon and rubbing her arm.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, her voice quivering. "I didn't mean to fall on you."

"Hey, it's fine." The demon said, putting her arm around the angel. She then tackled the angel to the ground, her arms around her and preventing her from hitting her head on the ground. The angel looked at her confused.

"Now we're even." The demon said, smiling. The angel blushed further, sucking in a breath.

They stayed there for about two minutes before the demon looked up, sensing something.

"Let's go!" the monster said, taking the girl's arm's and helping them up, pulling them along. They found what looked like a safe place and hid in there.

"What happened?" the angel asked.

"I sensed the two of them." The monster said, making sure the room looked safe.

"Same here." the Demon said as well.

"So" the angel asked. "What was that vision? That we saw after that guy said that woman's name?"

"Not sure." The demon said. "Though, I feel it might be important. I can't tell what it was."

"that girl" the angel said, looking at the demon. "Kinda looked like you."

"Yeah.' The demon said, thinking. "But, she was so young. If that was me, it's been years."

"Yeah." The angel said. "You looked pretty good there."

"You look pretty good now." The demon said, looking at the angel. The angel blushed, looking away from the demon.

"Th-thank you." She said, laughing nervously.

"Now" the demon said, thinking. "The first thing we need to do is try to escape. Then we can figure out what our names are."

"Right." The angel said, nodding. "But, we have to find that office room."

"Don't worry." The monster said. "I've got that covered."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven: Angel, Demon and the monster Part six: Trigger

"Come on!" the demon said, pulling the angel down the hall. "We've got to find that door before they find us!"

"Right." The angel said, trying to keep pace with the faster demon. "But, how do we know which one is the right one?"

"No clue." The monster said. "I was just gonna try every door until we found the right one."

"That sounds like it would take a while." The angel said, thinking. "Shouldn't we start with the obvious doors first?"

"Yeah, probably." The demon said, shrugging. "That makes much more sense."

"Well, then" The angel said. "Let's try that one first."

The angel pointed to a door with a strange marking on it (A/N: it's the mark on Toriel's dress, but they don't know that). The demon looked behind them, making sure no one was there and opened the door. She quickly pulled the angel inside, closing the door behind the monster.

The demon scanned the walls for anything that looked out of the ordinary (despite not knowing what the ordinary was). The angel used her aura and extended it to sense if there was any magic door hiding the exit. Sensing something, she walked over to the bookcase, looking at it.

"What'd ya find?" the demon asked.

"Not sure." The angel said, toughing the shelf. "But, I think it's something hidden."

"I'll move it." The monster said. he grabbed the bookcase, pulling on it. It opened to reveal a strange portal that was a strange purple color.

"I think this is it." The demon said, her and the angel walking up to it.

"Do we just walk in?" the angel asked.

"I guess so." The monster looking at the portal.

" **Gotcha!"** came the very angry voice of Rachaya, who kicked open the door. **"You thought you could escape us?! You may have killed me before, but you don't have your full power this time, hybrid."** (her mind was wiped of the time she was with in Cooper's mind so she only remembers when she was killed by chara)

"And we're outta here!" the monster shouted, grabbing the two and leaping through the portal. Rachaya leapt after them, the portal closing before she could reach them, however.

 _On the other side of the portal_

"D-did we escape?" the angel asked.

"I think so." The demon said. "I think we made it out of there."

"Th-that's good." The angel said, hugging the demon.

The demon hugged her back, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah." The demon said. "Now, let's get out of here. We've got to find a way to get our memories back."

"Right." The angel said.

But, before they could take a step, a portal opened, Rachaya rushing through it. The demon pulled the angel out of the way of her strike and the monster was punched in the face sending him sidways into a hard rock stiking him in it. Rachaya turned to them, anger blazing in her orange eyes.

" **I will not be beaten by you again!"** she shouted. **"Not while you're like this!"**

"Get behind me, kid." The demon said, moving the angel behind her protectively. She faced Rachaya, getting into a battle stance.

" **Ha!"** Rachaya shouted, running forward and punching the demon through the chest, causing a gaping hole to appear and blood to pour out. **"You really think that you can beat me without your full strength? I'll show you just what I'm capable of."**

Rachaya tossed the demon aside, her body hitting the ground hard.

"No!" the angel shouted, reaching for the demon as she ran over to her. She put her hand under the demon's head, supporting it as she kneeled over her.

"Kid, run.' The demon said, coughing.

"No." the angel said, white tears in her eyes. "Please don't die."

" **Funny"** Rachaya said, laughing. **"If you were at full strength, you'd be able to heal her, but now you can't even prevent her death."**

"Heal?" the angel asked. She called forth as much power as she could, letting it flow into the demon, but, the wound didn't heal. The blood stopped flowing as fast, but the wound wasn't closing.

"I'm sorry." The angel said, beginning to breathe heavier from using as much energy as she did. "I can't heal you fully. I'm too weak."

"It's allright, kid." The demon said, putting her hand up to the angel's face, stroking it. "You did your best. And it was a good try."

" **It doesn't matter."** Rachaya said, chuckling as she summoned her own dark magic. The demon tried to summon her own dark magic, but Rachaya shot her hand, temporarily disabling it. **"I'll still kill you three anyway."**

"But" the angel said. "I must do one thing before anything else. One thing I've wanted to do since we met, but didn't know why."

"What—" the demon asked, her question cut off by the angel's lips pressing against hers. The demon leaned into the kiss, the two of them holding each other tightly.

"I-I'm sorry." The angel said, breaking the kiss, her face blood red. "I-I don't know what came over me. I-I—we just met and…"

"It's fine kid." The demon said. The angel noticed her tone had changed slightly. "To me, it feels like we've known each other for a long time."

"To me too." The angel said. "B-But, I don't even know your name."

" **It doesn't matter."** Rachaya said, moving so she was beside the angel. She then kicked her in the head, sending her flying. **"You won't live long enough to care."**

"No!" the demon said, holding her hand out to the angel. "Kid!"

The demon propped herself up on her elbows. She stood up, despite the wound in her chest.

" **Rachaya."** She said, dark magic in her hand. **"I will make you PAY for what you did."**

The demon moved over to the angel, kneeling down next to her. She was hurting, but she managed to look at her.

"Kid?" the demon asked, red tears coming to her eyes. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I should be fine." The angel said, chuckling. "I'm not gonna die because of this. It's too bad we had to meet under these circumstances. Any other circumstances and I bet we could be best friends, maybe even more. We don't even know each other's names, or our own for that matter."

"Don't worry." The demon said, standing up to face Rachaya, a determined look on her face and dark magic in her hands. "I'll handle her. Then we can leave here. That I promise you, Frisk."

"Frisk?" the angel asked.

"That's your name." the demon said. "Mine's Chara."

The angel's eyes flashed with recognition. A few images flashed in her mind, images of her, the demon and the monster—Chara,Cooper all of them of the three of them in different outfits than her current attire.

Rachaya's eyes widened in fear. She realized that the Hybrid Demon had reawakened. She tried to figure out how it could have happened.

" _It must have happened when they kissed."_ Rachaya thought. _"It triggered her memories to return."_

" **So, now, Rachaya.'** Chara said in a growl, her eyes flaming red as her powers returned. **"Let's say we finish this the right way, no holds barred."**

Chara was about to summoned a dome of sorts made of dark magic, enclosing it around herself and Rachaya but was stopped by a voice behind them.

"Hey you two have had your fun before it my time now." the Monster said and he was a bit different from before, for one his eyes were uncovered, and two he was ratating an anergy that was almost bliding if you looked at it to long "for my name is Cooper and no one hurts my family, one one hurts my heaven and gets away with it!" Cooper finished up and ran at Rachaya.

"Fine you can have her Cooper i need to sit down any way." Chara said and sit down with Frisk.

The two of them traded blows, godly energy erupting from the field. Rachaya threw a powerful punch, only for it to be caught by Cooper.

" **Ya know, Rachaya?"** he said, chuckling. **"I don't have all my memories back. Only bits and pieces, mostly of me, Chara and Frisk and my fellow commanders and some of my powers. I doubt they remembers much as well. But, I remember you. Just a little. But, as they say, I know enough to be dangerous."**

Rachaya looked at Cooper, realizing that the hybrid thing that he was, was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Cooper yanked Rachaya's fist toward him and threw an electric punch that created a powerful shockwave and caused a sound like bone cracking. Rachaya was thrown back powerfully defor she was then again launched forward by a kick that was empowered by his earth shaking power rattling her organs inside and braking some non important ones.. She hit a wall and almost sank into unconsciousness.

" **Normally I wouldn't do this, Rachaya"** Cooper said, his voice still very angry. **"But, I'm gonna give you a chance to leave. If you take it, you can live to try again. If you don't, well, you can tell Lucia I said 'f #$ you'."**

" **You're lucky I was given orders not to kill you."** Rachaya said as she teleported away. **"Next time we meet, I will kill you."**

" **Just go before I change my mind and cut your head off and use it as a mug."** Cooper said, growling pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and put it to his moth and light it with a flame on his finger. Rachaya left, a cloud of dust appearing in her place.

Cooper turned back to the girls, walking over to them and kneeling down next to them. Frisk sat up, propping herself on her elbows.

"Cooper?" she asked, looking at Chara.

"Yep." Chara said, smiling and putting her arm behind Frisk, holding her up. "It's me kid."

"That's good." Frisk said, smiling.

"So" Chara said. "How much do you remember?"

"Not much.' Frisk said. "Mostly you, Cooper and me. Not much beyond that."

"Same here." Chara said. "Though there's one event that stands out to me."

Frisk blushed, knowing the exact event.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, stuttering. "I-I just felt like we should—you're not mad are you?"

"No, kid." Chara said, sighing. "I'm not mad. Just disappointed."

"R-really?" Frisk asked, her tone sad.

"Oh god" Cooper said knowing what was coming next.

"Yep." Chara said, nodding. Frisk's face looked really sad.

"That was a pretty lousy kiss." Chara said, grinning. Frisk looked at Chara confused.

"Lemme show you a better one." Chara said, grinning. Before Frisk could say another word, Chara closed the distance between their lips. Frisk's eyes widened for a second out of surprise before she melted into the kiss. The two of them remained like that for about a minute before Chara broke the kiss.

"Wow." Frisk said, amazed and almost completely speechless.

"Was that better or what?" Chara asked.

"I don't know." Frisk said, a mischievous smile on her lips. "I think I might need a second opinion."

"Nice try, you can always try Cooper i'm ok with it." Chara laughed.

"N-no i-i-im go-good for now" Frisk studdard out and then added "maybe later thow i will"

Cooper started to laugh as well "maybe later but now, are you fine or do you need me to carry you?"

"I'm fine." Frisk said, the grin still on her face. "But, I still want you to carry me."

"You're lucky I love ya, kid." Cooper said, chuckling. He picked Frisk up bridal style, Frisk wrapping her arms around him for stability. "Now, my gut's tellin' me to go to this certain place (well, technically, it's the only thing besides us three that i saw, but it may be a lead). We might be able to unlock the rest of our memories there now Chara grab on will you."

Chara did not just get on but instead jumped on his back resting her head on his shoulder in a comfortable way. Cooper started to teleported them out as fire started to engulf them, Frisk snuggling into her chest and curling into a ball of sorts.

 _Elsewhere_

" **You have failed, Rachaya."** The figure said, looking at both Rachaya and the man who was with her, both of them kneeling. **"Both of you have."**

" **Our apologies."** The man said. **"We underestimated their capabilities."**

" **And you were sworn not to kill them."** The second figure said.

" **That too."** Rachaya said. **"So, what's gonna happen to us?"**

" **You have one last chance."** The first figure said. **"They have escaped, so use whatever methods necessary to return them here, dead or alive doesn't matter."**

" **If they learn their true capabilities"** the second figure said. **"It could threaten the work we've been trying to achieve for so long so you must deal with it and as for the boy you are to kill him as wiping his memories did nothing for us in the turms of making him join our side he is now just a threat to us to take care of it."**

" **We won't fail again."** The man said.

" **See that you do not."** Both figures said simultaneously.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight: Angel, Demon and a monster Part sevin: Food

 _With Khara, Toriel, etc._

"Do you two have anything on them yet?" Toriel asked 2 boys who where over huge computer, the two were Percy, and Allen two of the commanders from the gentle darkness.

"No ma'am we have not found them yet, neither of us are power trackers like Dale and his squad, we did however pick up on a massive power source on our radar, but we have a couple of problems that are holding us back from sending out a team to go look." Percy said looking at the gote monster.

"What do you mean problems is that your friend and brother out there?" Toriel said getting worried about a problem that would be able to hold the darkness organization back from finding their head commander, best fighter, their best friend and brother in arms and blood.

"You see " Allen started "for one we don't know what kind of power signature we picked up. With Cooper having so many different powers and each having a different signature of their own we put the scanner to detect all powers higher than sans. That problem leads into who is letting that power loss. We know where every single monster that has that kind of power is as far as we know so there are 3 different options that we see of who the power is from. Number one it could be them, number two thair is another strong being on this world we don't know and they are fighting or training, with that option we don't know if they are friend or fo, and option three is that it is a trap."

"So what will you do?"

"We will start searching for a power source that is unique to Cooper as far as we know, his eyes if they start to spin even a little they give off a massive very uniqu and normally undetectable power wave, but with this we are looking for Coopers natural ability to copy things and then reproduce that power or move or cancel other powers or moves out, in a form of a high frequency wave that goes past even gamma rays so that the radar will pick it up."

"Ok good find them."

"Did you find them?" Toriel asked Sans, who teleported in.

"Sorry, Tori." Sans said. "Still no luck."

"Well" Toriel said, sighing sadly. "Check up on Khara. She's taking this pretty hard."

"Will do." Sans said. He teleported to the Judgement Hall, where Khara was (and had been since Chara, Cooper, and Frisk's disappearances two weeks ago). Khara was expelling a ton of energy and looked exhausted. She was panting heavily, sweat pouring off of her face.

"You okay, Khara?" Sans asked, concerned for the Nekomon. "You don't look so good."

"You have no idea how it feels." Khara said, stopping the expulsion of her energy, trying her hardest not to pass out or break down. "You don't know how it feels to not be with your child for thirteen years, reuniting with her only to see her taken."

"Well" Sans said, putting a hand on Khara's shoulder. "I've lost Papyrus more times than I can count. That's gotta be like that in a sense."

"I know." Khara said. "But, Chara's my only daughter, born of me and my lover, Grey. She's the only think I have left of my previous life."

"We'll find them all of them ." Sans said.

 _With Chara, Cooper, and Frisk_

Chara, Cooper and Frisk appeared in a town, Cooper still carrying Frisk and Chara, several people (all humans) around them turning to look at the three teenagers with strangely colored eyes (remember, Chara's eyes looked like they did in her demon form (minus the bleeding) and Frisk's were still greyish blue and Cooper has his eyes uncovered ), dressed in red and white uniforms that had large green hearts on them and one with a straight jacket with hooks on the straps.

"Where are we?" Frisk asked, looking around.

"No idea." Cooper said, shrugging. "I just teleported us to get us out of that facility."

"So" Frisk said. "You have no idea where this place is?"

"Well" Cooper said. "I was thinking of it when I teleported, so we should be nearby. The problem is, I don't know where it is in relation to here."

"Do you think we should ask around?" Frisk asked.

"Maybe." Chara said. A growl interrupted them and she got off of Cooper.

"First." Frisk said, embarrassed. "Let's get something to eat."

"That was your stomach?" Chara said laughing. "I thought it was mine."

"Maybe we're both hungry." Frisk said, laughing.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks." Chara said.

"Chara" Cooper said. "You feel like that if you haven't eaten in two hours."

"Well, I'm still hungry." Chara said. "Let's find something to eat."

"Just don't clean the place out." Frisk said, smiling.

"Frisk." Chara said, mischievously smiling. "You better be careful what you say. I still remember your weakness."

"W-weakness?" Frisk asked, getting a little nervous

.

"Yep." Chara said, leaning close to Frisk's ear and whispering, a grin on her face. "I know you're still veeery ticklish."

"You wouldn't." Frisk said, starting to get a little nervous.

"Wouldn't I?" Chara asked, her tone suggesting that she would.

"Right." Frisk said. The two of them looked around for a restaurant. Chara noticed a store nearby and walked into it.

"Why are we going in here?" Frisk asked.

"Need a quick snack." Chara said. "Can't search for food on an empty stomach."

"If you were anyone else" Frisk said. "That'd make no sense."

"Look" Chara said. "I don't know when the last time I ate was, but I need a snack to tide me over."

"Understood." Frisk said, getting down from Cooper's grip. Chara walked over to the food section, passing through the children's toys section.

"I never understood half of these toys." Frisk said, picking one up. It was a set of cards.

"Well" Chara said. "You weren't raised as a human. Human stuff might not be your thing."

"Well, these are cute." Frisk said, picking up a set of cat ears that was part of a larger Halloween costume (apparently, the store hadn't cleared out its October stock yet).

"They're too small for you though." Chara said. "That's for children."

"Well, still." Frisk said, putting them back.

"Maybe later." Chara said, a gleam in her eyes. "Now, help me find something that'll tide me over until we find a restaurant."

"How about those?" Frisk asked, pointing to a bunch of granola bars. I've heard they keep you from being super hungry."

"Sweet." Chara said, taking a few. Her expression then turned to one of realization.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"We have no G." Chara said.

"Actually" Frisk said, pulling a small pouch full of G out of her pocket. "I found this when we were inside the facility. It should have enough to get us something to eat."

"Sweet." Chara said, grabbing two bars for each of them and walking up to the register. The cashier looked at them in small confusion.

"Nice costumes." He said. "But, Halloween was a few months ago. And, what's up with your eyes?"

"What do you mean, 'what's up with my eyes'?" Chara asked, then noticing a mirror on the back wall.

"They look like that." Chara said. "Though, usually it's when I'm angry."

"Interesting." The cashier said, shrugging. "So, what're you buying?"

"these." Cooper said, placing the bars down on the register, along with the appropriate amount of G.

"Okay." The cashier said, nodding. "Is that all?"

"Yep.' Chara said, her and Frisk leaving the store

.

"Hold on." Frisk said, running into the store really quickly and running back out two minutes later.

"What'd you get?" Chara asked.

"You'll see." Frisk said, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'll bet I will." Chara said, chuckling.

"So." Frisk said, thinking as the two of them ate their bars. "What should we do now?"

"We should find a restaurant." Cooper said, his mouth full of her bars. Frisk managed to pick the words up all the same.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "But, where is one?"

"Not sure." Chara said. "We could just look around."

"Guess it's our only option.' Frisk said.

The two of them walked around until they found what looked like a restaurant. They walked inside, the waiter coming up to them.

"Hello." He said, glancing at their eyes briefly. "How can I serve you?"

"Well" Chara said, shrugging. "You can start by finding us a table."

"Right this way." The waiter said, leading them to a table. The two of them got menus and browsed them, Chara skimming quickly to the meat section while Frisk looked all over.

"So" the waiter asked. "What can I get you?"

"Something that bleeds when I take a bite out of it." Chara said.

"So, meat then?" the waiter asked. "Like steak?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Chara said. "As rare as you can legally get it."

"I'll take some too." Frisk said. "But, a little more done."

"I just need water and lots of it" Cooper told the waiter

The waiter nodded, heading into the kitchen and giving the chef their order. Chara, Cooper and Frisk sat in their seats, leaning forward and talking.

"So" Frisk said. "We need to figure out where we're gonna go from here."

"I don't know." Cooper said. "Probably head north."

"Why north?" Frisk asked.

"I don't f #$ing know.' Cooper said, shrugging. "I have no idea where to go. The place isn't nearby. We saw most of this town walking here."

"Right." Frisk said, thinking. "We don't have any leads, so we may just have to look around some more or ask someone."

" **Excuse me."** A voice said from nearby them. **"But, could you three please turn around? You two in the red and white uniforms and the one in the jacket."**

Chara and Frisk turned around to see what resembled a skeleton wearing ghostly robes. Cracks were in his skull both of them stemming from his eyes.

"Who are you?" Chara asked, her tone getting defensive and threatening. "And what do you want?"

" **I am a friend."** The skeleton said, bowing slightly.

"Well, excuse me if I don't trust you." Chara said, her and Frisk standing up, Chara standing in front of Frisk and Cooper behind her. "But, the last man I remember with skeleton hands wasn't really on the same side as me."

" **I assure you I will not harm you."** The skeleton said, holding his hands up.

"So" Chara said. "What do you want?"

" **I wish"** the skeleton said. **"For you to follow me."**

"And if we refuse?" Chara said, her voice nearly a growl.

" **You may never regain your memories.'** The skeleton said.

"Give us a name." Chara said. "Then we'll talk."

" **My name is Gaster."** The skeleton said. **"You do not need to introduce yourselves. I already know who you are."**

"What do you want?" Frisk asked.

" **I wish to take you home."** Gaster said, holding out his hand to Chara and Frisk.

Chara suspiciously took Gaster's hand, holding Frisk's hand and Cooper holding on to Frisk's shoulder . Gaster then teleported, taking the three of them with him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Angel, Demon and a monster Part Nine: Home

The four of them appeared in front of a house that was two stories high (it was their house, but remember, they have amnesia). It had white paint and blue shutters. Gaster walked the two of them up to the door, knocking on it. His position put him so he was in front of Chara, Cooper and Frisk. A short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and black athletic shorts answered the door, looking at Gaster.

"'Sup, pops." Sans said. "What brings you here?"

" **I've come to bring back some things that belong here."** Gaster said, moving out of the way and revealing Frisk, Cooper and Chara.

"Who are—" Sans began to ask before he realized who the three were. "Oh my god."

Sans teleported away, returning about thirty seconds later with a woman dressed in what looked like a grey version of the outfits Frisk and Chara were wearing. The green heart on it was upside down, like Chara's. She had long, flowing brown hair that went down her back. Her left eye was red while her right was grey. She looked at Frisk and Chara, her brain processing what she was seeing. Immediately and without warning, she wrapped her arms tightly around Chara.

"Oh, Chara." She said, tears coming to her eyes. "My baby. You're okay. I was so worried. I thought I'd lost you."

"Um, hi." Chara said, getting uncomfortable from the hug. Khara then looked into her daughter's demonic colored eyes, realizing that Chara didn't recognize her at all.

"Why don't you recognize me?" Khara said, tears escaping her eyes.

"I really don't remember anything" Chara said. "Except me, Frisk, Cooper and Rachaya."

"Rachaya." Khara said, clenching a fist. "She had something to do with this, didn't she?"

" **I don't know."** Gaster said. **"I didn't ask them what happened. I simply brought them here."**

"Right." Khara said. "Thank you."

" **Welcome."** Gaster said. The skeleton teleported, leaving them to themselves.

"So" Khara asked. "You don't remember anyone other than Frisk and Cooper?"

"Pretty much.' Chara said.

"Well" Khara said, placing a hand over her heart. "I'm your mother. Your birth mother. My name is Khara. Khara Darkspawn. Your full name is Chara Sotura Darkspawn."

"Hi, Khara." Chara said, waving.

"Are your memories gone too, Frisk and you as well Cooper?" Khara asked, concerned.

"Yes." Frisk said, nodding.

"Mostly yay." Cooper said

"Well, I'll be right back." Khara said. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Frisk and Chara walked into the house, going over to the couch and sitting down next to each other. Frisk leaned onto Chara and Chara put her arm around her, holding her close and leaning onto her. Chara looked around, trying to spark her memories.

"Cooper is that you?" percy called out

"Yay Percy it me brother." Cooper called out and hugged his brother and then allan who was right behind him.

"We tried looking for you but the scanners could not pick you up anywhere and why do you have your memories and they don't?" allen said to him.

"Ok for you question it's because of the souls that i absorbed getting out of their, they must have losend what ever lock they put on our minds, and for not being able to find me what where you scaning for?" Cooper said to them moving over to the scanner.

"We were looking for the power signature of your eyes, why that is the best way we can look for you as that is the only realy to find you and only ?" percy asked.

"Not really you know how i said i took some souls from some of the guards, well why did you not scan for high amounts of souls in one place?" Cooper asked them before walking back over to the couch.

"We did not think about that, well we need to go and pick up dale see you in a bit." Allan said and opened up a portal and they walked throw.

A goat like monster in a blue dress walked down the stairs, catching sight of Frisk, Cooper, and Chara. Her eyes widened as she realized who they were (A/N: the outfits and their eyes kind of throw off beings for a second). She ran over, hugging them.

"Oh, my children!" she cried. "I am so glad you are safe. I was so worried."

"Are you my mother too?" Chara asked. "I really can't remember and neither can they."

"In a sense." Toriel said. "I'm your adoptive mother. All of you."

"Oh" Frisk said. "Well, you seem nice."

"Thank you, my child." Toriel said. "It's so good to have you back."

"Well" Chara said. "Before we do anything else, we need to get some sleep."

"Well" Toriel said, standing up. "Frisk's bedroom is the first on the left when you go up the stairs. Yours is the second. However, your bed is still in a state of, um, disrepair after you and Asriel fell on it in one of your skirmishes and Cooper you live down stars with all of your equipment in the basement."

"Well" Chara said, her and Frisk standing up. "We're using your bed then."

"And if you don't mind i'm sticking with them as i can't remember much i don't want to mess with any of the stuff down their." Cooper said

"Okay, my children." Toriel said, moving so the three could head up the stairs. "Come down when you've rested and we'll talk."

"Okay." Frisk and Chara said, entering Frisk's room with Cooper behind them.

"Poor children." Toriel said. "Without their memories."

 _With Frisk, Cooper and Chara_

Cooper lay down on Frisk's bed, Chara laying next to him, Frisk laying down on top of them. Chara and Cooper both put an arm around her, rubbing her head. Their eyes started to close when they heard the door open, a certain voice startling them fully awake.

"HUMAN! SCARY HUMAN! SCARYER HUMAN! YOU HAVE RETURNED FROM YOUR ERRANDS!" came the voice of Papyrus (Sans had told him that so he wouldn't worry). The tall skeleton grabbed the two teens in a hug.

"H-hi." Frisk said. "Can you tell us who you are again?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!" Papyrus shouted, putting his hands up to his head.

"Sorry, Papyrus." Frisk said, apologizing as she propped herself up on her elbows. "We kinda got amnesia and only remember each other."

"DON'T WORRY, YOU THREE!" Papyrus said, holding up a hand. "I WILL MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI! THAT WILL HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR MEMORIES!"

"Thanks, Papyrus." Frisk said, smiling as Papyrus dashed out of the room.

"Well" Chara said. "He's interesting."

"I can tell." Frisk said. "But, he's funny, though."

"I know." Cooper said. "Surprised I could forget someone like him though."

"Yeah.' Frisk said, smiling.

"Well" Chara said. "I guess we should get some sleep. We did just break out of that facility."

"Okay." Frisk said. "But, when we wake up, I've got something to show you two."

"What is it?" Chara asked.

"Ah ah ah." Frisk said, wiggling a finger. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine." Chara said, sighing. "Let's snooze then."

"Sounds good to me." Frisk said, laying down on Chara and Cooper, the three of them beginning to sleep almost instantly.

 _With Toriel, Khara, Sans, etc._

"So" Khara said. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'M MAKING THEM MY MEMORY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said, waving his noodle covered spoon in the air. "IT WILL HELP THEM REGAIN THEIR MEMORIES FOR SURE!"

"They lost their memories?" Undyne asked. "How?"

"No idea." Khara said. "They're resting up on Frisk's bed."

Alphys' mouth began to drop open, her lips forming a grin. Undyne looked at her, knowing what was happening.

"No, Alphy.' She said, shaking her head. "You can't automatically assume…"

"I was right!" Alphys shouted. "It's the FallenChild dream was writing about."

"FallenChild?" Khara asked.

"It's what she calls the pairing of Frisk and Chara but with Cooper as well it works so much better for her." Undyne said.

"Pairing?" Toriel asked. "Like dating?"

"Yep.' Undyne said.

"Ah, I see." Toriel said. "That's an interesting name."

"Back to the important matters." Khara said, clearing her throat loudly. "We need to discuss the amnesia itself."

"What about it?" Undyne asked. "It's just amnesia."

"They disappeared for two weeks." Khara said, crossing her arms. "I'm willing to bet they didn't go willingly and that has me worried to be able to take not only those two but Cooper as well, they must be strong or caught them off guard. And then they came back with very little memories. Granted, I didn't ask them anything, but it does seem odd that they lost their memories."

"Well" Alphys said. "Maybe they were forced to forget them."

"Hmm?" Khara thought. "But, by who? Those uniforms they were wearing just scream Order of the Three Hearts, but I can't place it. Also, there's their eyes. Chara's eyes seem to be permanently as in her demon form. Coopers look about the same. And Frisk's eyes look almost like they're angelic."

"So?" Undyne asked. "Frisk had healing magic, so it's possible she could have her eyes go like that because of it."

"Well, it's more angelic than normal." Khara said. "It just worries me. She said they only remembered themselves, each other, and Rachaya for some reason. I don't know how that little demon's involved in this, but I know from personal experience that when she does get involved, it's never good."

"Well" Sans said. "Maybe they learned to use whatever magic they're capable of using better and it changed their eyes."

"That's another thing." Khara said. "I could sense their power has risen to a level that neither of them could reach in two weeks by themselves. Something's off about this whole thing. If they actually did lose their memories—"

"Do you think they could be lying?" Toriel asked.

"It depends on what happened to them during those two weeks." Khara said. "I don't know, but it would be good to find out."

"Well" Toriel said. "We should let them sleep for now. We can ask them tomorrow."

"Oh" Khara said, looking down in a thinking pose. "You can be damn sure I will."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Angel, Demon and a monster Part Ten:Transformation

 _Elsewhere_

" **So"** Rachaya said to the two figures. **"Why are we not allowed to chase after them?"**

" **Because"** the first figure said. **"They are about to undergo their transformation."**

" **I thought they already did that."** The other demon that was with her said.

" **The stage of the eyes is the first phase."** The second figure said. **"Next, they will gain the next segment of the transformation."**

" **And, what is that?"** Rachaya asked.

" **The second phase of the procedure"** the first figure said. **"is the stage of the body."**

 _With Frisk, Chara, and Cooper_

Frisk woke up, yawning. She looked at Chara, who was sleeping under her, one arm around her. Frisk reached for the bag she'd gotten at the mart the previous night. Pulling out the contents, she hid them behind her back.

Frisk then shook Chara and Cooper awake gently. Chara blinked her eyes, looking up at Frisk Cooper then did the same. Frisk smiled, folding her arms as she leaned on them.

"What's up?" Chara asked, yawning herself.

"I've got something to show you." Frisk said.

"Oh really?" Chara asked. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." Frisk said.

"Why?" Cooper asked.

"Just do it." Frisk said.

"Sorry, kid." Chara said, moving Frisk's hair out of her eyes. "No can do."

"Please." Frisk said, making her eyes look sad and cute.

"Nice try kid." Cooper said, chuckling. "The eyes don't work on us, no matter how cute they are. I'm not gonna just close my eyes, especially if whatever this thing happens to be is something you're going to put in my mouth."

"You would if it was chocolate." Frisk said, fake pouting.

"It's not chocolate." Chara said. "We would have smelled it."

"Please close your eyes.' Frisk said once more.

"Alright kid." Chara said, sighing. "For you."

Chara Cooper closed their eyes. Frisk grabbed her item and used it.

"Okay." Frisk said. "You can open your eyes now."

Chara opened her eyes, her heart nearly stopping when she saw Frisk wearing a pair of brown cat ears. On top of that Frisk had kept the mock pouting face on, causing Chara's and Cooper's face to turn the color of the uniform Chara was wearing.

"How do I look?" Frisk asked.

"I think I'm having a heart attack caused by overexposure to cuteness." Cooper said, smiling, his heart beating like a jackhammer making him sit back on the bed. "I think I need mouth to mouth to help me get better."

"Same here" Chara added he heart beating so fast that he head was throbbing.

"I guess that means they work." Frisk said, giggling.

"Well, kid" Sans said, teleporting into the room. "I think you found their weakness."

Frisk turned as red as Chara and Cooper, pulling up the covers to hide her blush.

"Sorry, kids." Sans said, teleporting out, the area on the bridge of where his nose would be a slight bluish color. "I'm just checking up on you. Had I known you were going to get PURRsonal with each other, I'd have made a FELINE for the opposite direction.

"Well, kid." Cooper said, pulling the covers back over him. "I'm gonna get some more sleep. You just do whatever."

"Me too." Frisk said, getting under the covers as well. Soon, the three of them were resuming their peaceful sleep.

 _With Khara, Toriel, etc._

"There's some other things that don't settle with me." Khara said. "Those uniforms."

"What about 'em?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah.' Asriel said, thinking. "They kinda look like yours."

"Mine is a summoned armor." Khara said. "Made of magic and has my SOUL image on it. It's kind of like Undyne's Undying Armor. Those uniforms are physical, however, and have no magical properties. The entire thing just screams Order of the Three Hearts."

"The Order of the Three Hearts?" Undyne asked. "Who are they?"

Khara looked at the fish woman in actual shock.

"How do you not know what the Order of the Three Hearts is?!" she asked. "They were the biggest threat to the monsters in the Great War of the Barrier!"

"The history books stopped teaching about them a long time ago." Toriel said. "A lot of monsters figured that since some monsters equate them to all humans, they shouldn't teach about them."

"That's something to learn!" Khara almost shouted. "They killed countless monsters."

"But, Chara killed the leader." Asriel said. "It was Frisk's mother and she killed her."

"What?" Khara said, this fact being news to her.

"Her mother was involved in the organization." Asriel said. "In fact, that was the reason Frisk made it to the Underground. She ran away from her."

"What species was she?" Khara asked.

"Human." Asriel said. "At least she seemed human."

"Then, you're wrong." Khara said. "The leader of the Order was some individual I've never met. But, I know one thing: they weren't human."

 _With Frisk, Cooper and Chara—later_

Frisk, Cooper and Chara slept in Frisk's bed, sleeping peacefully. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their breathing calm.

Suddenly and simultaneously, their clenched their eyes tighter, holding each other closer to Cooper who was on the bottom of the three. Inside of them, their heart rate began to accelerate, rising as their internal temperatures rose up and Cooper's dropped. Both Frisk and Chara began to sweat, the volume of sweat slowly increasing and cooper started to shake from the cold. Their bodies began to tingle. Their peaceful expressions changed to slightly pained expressions. Their very SOULs shuddered, undergoing some form of change. three of their pairs of eyes spouted flames, Chara's releasing red and Frisk's releasing light bluish white and Coopers black .

The three of them opened their eyes, staring at each other, realizing that the other was in pain. They held each other, the only thing they could think to do.

"Wh-what's going on?" Frisk asked, her chest glowing a light blue color, the shine showing through her uniform she was wearing.

"I-I don't know." Chara said, her chest glowing a reddish color.

"The T-Tart-Tarteris i-i-is th-this" Cooper said his chest glowing black.

Their bodies began to levitate, shifting to a standing position (note: the room has a fifteen foot high ceiling). Their bodies were slightly repulsed by the energy they were emitting, pushing them back about five feet from each other.

They threw their arms and heads back, crying out in pain. Their backs ripped open, wings emerging from them and Coopers face was torn up revealing a black mask.

The wings on Chara's back were black, leathery wings that sort of resembled bat's wings. They were about five feet each in span, from just above her shoulders to her ankles (they were stretched out to the sides currently). Their width was about a foot each and they were seemed thin and fragile, but were strong, nigh unbreakable.

Frisk's wings were white, feathery wings that resembled eagle's wings and were shorter than Chara's wings (Frisk is shorter than Chara). They were about four and a half feet, reaching from above her shoulders to her ankles (though, also stretching out to the sides). They were about a foot in width as well.

Cooper now had on a black wolf like mask with two fags doing down from his mouth fo his chin he started to open his mouth and the mask opened with him, he could feel a dark cold power in the mask and a second later CC activated but this time instead of a silver mask and a wight cap, he only had a black cap that seemed to be billowing in an unknotasibal wind, it then collapsed on him holding tight to his body making a shield around him (like old man Zangetsu from blech but not exactly the same) .

The three of them dropped to the ground, hitting the ground hard. Though they weren't near unconsciousness, they were in pain. They looked at each other, moving closer.

"You okay, kid?" Chara asked, putting her hand on Frisk's head.

"I-I think so." Frisk said. "Cooper?"

"I think im good" Cooper said reaching out and pulling the 3 closer to each other "Chara you ok?"

"I've felt worse." Chara said, the pain beginning to subside. She looked at Frisk's wings, admiring them. She then noticed that she had a pair as well. She felt them, then feeling Frisk's and then felling Coopes masked face.

"Why do you think we grew these?" she asked.

"Maybe the SOULs did this." Cooper said. "As part of that experiment and i think whatever they did to me evalved CC into this."

"Well, whatever it is" Chara said. "We need to figure out how they work. If we don't do that, they're useless."

"Right." Frisk said, the two of them beginning to stand. They managed to fully stand, holding onto Cooper for support.

"So" Chara said. "The first thing to do is figure out how to make them work."

"I don't think we have enough room in here." Frisk said, looking around. "We should go outside where we can fully stretch them out."

"Right." Chara said, nodding. She grabbed Frisk's and Cooper's hand, teleporting the three of them outside.

"So" Frisk said, trying to figure out how to move her wings, which were hanging limp. "What can these do?"

"Maybe you can fly." Cooper said. "I mean, they are wings."

"Maybe." Frisk said. Finally, she managed to get them to move, waving them and flapping them.

"How'd you do that?" Chara asked, amazed.

"I just did it." Frisk said. "I'm not sure how."

Chara tried and eventually succeeded in moving her wings. She began flapping them slowly.

"I wonder how powerful these are." Chara said. She flapped them as hard as she could downward once. The force of the thrust shot her ten feet up in the air. She fell back down to the ground, landing in the crouch position.

"Wow!" Frisk said, amazed. "Let me try."

Frisk flapped her wings, the force of hers, carrying her up about six feet.

"Maybe it's because I'm physically stronger.' Chara said. "That might be the reason why you can't get as high."

"I wonder if we could fly with these." Frisk said.

"If they can get us in the air that high." Chara said. "I wouldn't see why not and what about you Cooper find out what CC can do now."

"I think so from what i can feel different about it is that i do think that it can't be broken by anything really, and this mask will let me enter an enraged state unlocking all of my power to their fullest putting me into overdrive for what i guess is around maybe 10 minutes at most for now, but i will not be able to control myself as of right now, and i believe it will let me do this." Cooper said and put up a finger gun and a small ball of crimson energy append and then he put his thumb down and it fired a small laser out of it. "By focusing power to one spot i should be able to make a beam of pure and raw power depending on what type of power i use to fire will change the effects and i think there is much more to this then i can tell right now but i think this may be stuck to my face as i can't seem to get it off right now." Cooper finished up.

 _With Khara, Toriel, etc._

"So" Khara said, thinking. "Should we go get them and ask questions."

"I guess so." Toriel said.

Toriel, Khara, and Asriel walked up to Frisk's room, opening the door.

"They're not here." Toriel said. She looked around the room.

"I think they're outside." Asriel said, looking out the window. "At least I think that's them."

Khara and Toriel walked over to the window to see Frisk and Chara standing in front of each other and stretching their wings and Cooper with a black wolf mask on.

"Wings?" Toriel asked. "Is this part of the demon state?"

"not one that I remember." Khara said. "But, more powerful demons and angels usually gain wings. Though, now I can sense more than one SOUL in them and what ."

"I think" Asriel said. "Now would be the time to interrogate them."


End file.
